


Blood, Love and Fangs

by MyHauntedLove



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHauntedLove/pseuds/MyHauntedLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a life where one of your closest friends is Adam. You two know each other inside and out. But when you cross the boundary of your friendship one night you suffer the consequences. And now your life is in grave danger. Can Adam keep you safe? Can his words of love be true? There's only one thing you're sure of - he won't ever leave you. (Tom Hiddleston/Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also from my Fanfiction page - Imagine-Hiddles-All-The-Time.  
> In this first part of this story Adam comes to your house to talk to you but when you both start to remember what happened between you two the other night, you end up giving in to each other.
> 
> By the way I haven't seen Only Lovers Left Alive yet so I have no idea how Adam actually acts. I'm just going off picture because damn, does he look hot! :D

Blood, Love and Fangs

Part One

You're in your double bed trying desperately to sleep. You groan in irritation with your covers that seem to change temperature from hot to very hot, you end up pushing them down to the end of the bed and spread out like a star fish. You sigh and throw your pillows on the floor, leaving yourself with the mattress which seems to be getting on your nerves. 

You don't understand, your skin feels like ice it's that cold but your head hurts because of the heat it seems to be radiating.

Why can't you just fall asleep?

What's wrong with you?

A small brief tapping noise at your window catches your attention for a moment but you ignore it and return to your frankly annoying situation.

There it is again, that tapping noise. 

You sit up and glare at your window. 

Silence.

From this position you can see that a small pebble hits your window which creates the next 'tap', a little louder this time.

You cautiously get up from your bed and walk over to the window. You peer out of it and see Adam standing outside your house.

You sigh with a smile passing over your lips and open the window. 

"Yes?" you ask him in a hushed whisper, leaning out the window with your arms folded.

"You can't sleep" he says, looking up at you. 

He's dressed all in black and, along with his long messy dark hair, it makes his skin look unnaturally pale as it reflects the moonlight. 

"How did you know that?" you ask him, speaking a little louder, raising your eyebrows.

He smiles up at you, "I sensed you felt uncomfortable" he says, quietly.

You smile back down at him, "Is that why you're here?" you ask him.

His smile fades and he grabs the ends of his sleeves in his hands, "Can I come in?" he asks.

A look of concern crosses your face when you see his serious side take over him.

"No, my parents are asleep next door, they'll hear you" you say, your voice lowering to a whisper, "But I can come out" 

You open the window even more and sit on it, you swing your legs over it carefully and balance yourself on the little bit of roof that sticks out above your door just below your window.

"Be careful" Adam whispers, hurriedly walking over to help you. 

You smile down at him, "Don't worry" you assure him, "I do this all the time" 

You slide down the little bit of roof and your legs dangle off the side, you're not that high up and you know if you let yourself fall you'll land fine on your feet.  
But Adam stands in your path holding his arms up to assist you down. Your heart flutters a little as you wrap your arms round his neck and he wraps his arms round your waist. He helps you down to your feet and you both reluctantly let go of each other.

He looks down at you, his eyes searching yours, for what you're not entirely sure.

He felt how cold you're skin was, it felt like ice. 

You clear your throat to break the tension and take a step back.

"Follow me" you tell him, turning and walking round to the back of your house.

Adam follows you closely, his eyes observing you as you move. You can feel his eyes on you and involuntarily shiver under his gaze.

You lead him into your garden and walk over to the two tree swings, the tree blocks out the houses view, so even if your mum or dad looked through the window they wouldn't even notice you were there.

"Right" you say, "What is it?" 

Adam grabs your hand and brings it up to his face, he stares at it, inspecting your skin.

"Adam?" you ask him, he wasn't playing around.

"You're cold" he mutters, "Unnaturally so" 

He pulls the sleeve of your dark red shirt up so he can see more of your skin. His fingers trace up your arm. The more you watch him studying you, the more you start to see how pale your skin has become. It's almost as pale as his. 

What's happening to you?

"Adam-"

"Are you alright?" he asks, letting go of your arm, he moves closer to get a better look at you in the light of the full moon.

He raises a hand to slowly move your hair away from your neck. His eyes widen and his lips part slightly as he spots the big plaster on the side of your neck. He gently tears the bloody plaster off your skin and drops it to the floor. His eyes darken at the sight of your neck. His breathing becomes heavy. 

You know exactly what he's looking at and you both know exactly how it happened.

He gave you those two bite marks just a couple of nights before. 

He asked you round to his that night and you were just hanging out as you normally do, then something changed in the air between you two and for some reason you couldn't keep your hands off each other. Things started to get heated and Adam lost it. He was kissing down your jaw while you were both desperately trying to get closer to the other as you were lying underneath him on the sofa, and he ended up at your neck and, well, you both know exactly what happened next. He managed to regain his control and released you as soon as he realised what he had done. 

Adam lets out a soft moan as his eyes are locked onto the bite marks that were obviously created with fangs, he traces his fingers over the wounds and you flinch a little. A small trickle of blood escapes them and that's all that has to be done to make Adam snap.

He leans in and lets his tongue slide out from between his lips, he slowly and sensuously licks up your neck, he closes his eyes as the fresh blood hits his cold tongue. His sharp fangs form in his mouth as he licks up all the blood. 

You shudder and close your eyes, waiting for the pain that seems inevitable.

But when Adam presses a kiss to your puncture marks instead of sinking his fangs into them you quickly open your eyes and look up at him.

He's staring down at you, hunger evident in his eyes, his fangs showing, and yet he doesn't bite you. 

You look at him with a puzzled look.

When he doesn't say anything you speak first.

"It hurts" you manage to say, "The pain isn't as unbearable as it was before but it's still there" 

"It will fade" Adam murmurs, he's still so close to you. His body is inches away from yours and his mouth is basically hovering over yours.

"And so will I" you say, Adam's brow furrows at this.

It takes everything in you to back away from him, you go to sit on one of the tree swings, hoping the distance will calm you down.

"I know what this means" you say, your eyes fixed on the ground before you, "That's why I couldn't sleep" 

You hear Adam move closer to you but you don't look up.

"I'm becoming like you, aren't I?" you ask him, "Everything I am will fade, won't it?"

Adam moves to kneel in front of you, his face just a little lower than yours so he as to look up slightly.

"I am so sorry" he says, you give up and look at him, your eyes lock, "But what you say is the truth. The person you are, or rather, were, will die.. and yes, you will become like me"

You breath out shakily and grasp the rope of the swing with both hands at your sides.  
You close your eyes for a moment and try to calm yourself.  
This can't be happening. You can't be turning into a... a vampire. This isn't some Twilight movie, this is real life, this can't be happening to you!

But it is. And you know you can't stop it.

Your eyes fill with tears as your realise what you will lose. You won't be able to go near people until you can control yourself, if you need to learn how to control yourself, which you undoubtedly will. You'll be putting your friends and family at risk. 

You will have to watch them and everything else you love die before your very eyes as you stay the same, unaffected by time as if you are stuck in one moment.

"I won't leave you" Adam says.

This sentence surprises you coming from his lips.

You open your eyes and look down at him. His eyes look so deep and dark, his skin is so pale and you can just tell it's cold to the touch, his fangs seem to have disappeared but you know he can still faintly taste your blood in his mouth, his messy long hair suits him so perfectly.

"What did you say?" you ask him.

A small smile graces his thin lips and he takes your cold hands in his, "I won't leave you" he repeats, "Don't think I will just run away and leave you here by yourself. This was my fault. You are my responsibility. I won't let anyone bring you harm, darling, I will stay with you, I will help you. I can't fix this, believe me if I could I would. I don't want you to live the same life as I have. But nothing can stop this, I'm sorry I did this to you, I just got carried away and... god, I've never felt what I felt that night with you before in all my life"

You smile at this, he's never been one for sharing his feelings, even though you two are pretty close. 

"Adam, what is done is done. I don't want you blaming yourself for the rest of your life" you pause and Adam squeezes your hands in his wanting you to continue, "There's no one else I'd rather spend eternity with" you manage to say.

Adam stares up at you and you stare back at him.

You pull one of your hands away from his when your neck throbs, the cold breeze of the night makes it sting slightly.  
You carefully touch it, something you probably shouldn't of done as the pain only increases. You bring your hand back in front of your face and see the tip of your forefinger is covered in blood.  
You catch Adam lick his lips quickly out the corner of your eye. You smile as an idea pops into your head. You stand up off the swing, the blood still on your finger. Adam stands up too and is now towering over you. Your chests are almost touching, you are that close to each other.  
You raise your hand up to his mouth, your finger right in front of his lips. Adam looks down at the blood that is now running down your finger, then he looks up at you for some sort of permission.  
You nod your head and Adam wastes no time in taking your finger into his mouth, he sucks on it, moaning slightly in satisfaction as he tastes your blood, you can feel the edges of his fangs graze your finger.  
Once you know he's sucked all the blood off you pull your finger from him.

Adam stares at you and, before you know it, he grabs your face with both of his hands and pulls you to him for a hard passionate kiss. His lips move perfectly against yours and you can faintly taste your blood on his lips. You grab at his jacket and try to pull him closer, wanting more of him.  
Adam pulls away and smiles down at you, you're both panting from the intensity of the kiss. 

"Your parents are asleep?" he asks, resting his forehead against yours.

"Yes" you manage to say.

"Hmm" Adam hums, "We'll just have to go to my place then, won't we?" he asks, smiling mischievously.

You smile back at him before he takes your hand in his and you both run urgently out of the garden, away from the house, down the street and towards his house.


	2. Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Adam are relaxing at his house but Adam starts feeling the weight of what he's done to you hit him.  
> When you feel as close to Adam as you have ever been before he confesses something you never thought you'd hear from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to Adam now, hope you like it :)

Blood, Love and Fangs

Part Two

You're lying on Adam's sofa in his living room. You're lying on your side with your head in his lap, looking out at the room. You're wrapped up in a blanket Adam gave you whilst he is in his black jeans and one of his favourite shirts, none of it's buttons are done up so you get a good view of his toned chest when you look up at him. 

He mindlessly plays with your hair, letting it run through his fingers. His eyes are fixed on you as you shift a little to get more comfortable. You close your eyes as you sink into the feeling of his touch, you relax a little more and let out a sigh.

Adam lets his fingers wander down from your hair to your neck, he gently moves your hair out the way so he can inspect the two puncture marks in your skin. 

They still let out trickles of blood now and then but apart from that they look fine. If fine means having two bite marks in your neck. 

"Will it ever heal?" you ask him, you know the wound won't actually heal but the pain is sometimes unbearable and it throbs every now and then.

"The wound itself will never heal but the redness should go down soon" Adam says, "The pain will subside, don't worry yourself" 

"Okay" you say, snuggling into the blankets more.

Adam shifts under you and sinks into the sofa a little bit more, he lifts his eyes from you as he stares at something in the room in front of him. He doesn't know what it is exactly that he's looking at but it's something he can focus on.

"I'm sorry" he says, his voice a little quieter than before.

You open your eyes at this, "Adam-"

"No" he interrupts you, "I did this to you. I took away your whole life with one foolish act where I lost my control. You would have grown, you would have obtained a successful career, met the right man, married, settled down, had children, and grown old knowing the fact that you lived a great life... I took that away from you. I had no right" 

You hate it when he's like this. He keeps all these things to himself and then blurts them all out to you. He's done this for longer than you can remember. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to..." Adam trials off and looks down at the floor for a moment. 

"You weren't supposed to what?" you ask him.

You try to move to sit up, wanting to look at him properly, but your head still hurts from the heat it seems to be radiating and your heart throbs with pain every time it beats, your eyes feel heavy and restless. 

Adam senses your discomfort and lowers you back down with your head on his lap, you try to protest but you're simply too weak to fight him.

"Lie still, you're only making it worse" he warns.

So you lie still and look up at him.

"You weren't supposed to what?" you ask him again.

Adam looks down at you and opens his mouth, for a moment no words come out of it.

"Bite you" he finally manages to say.

You know he's lying. That's not what he meant to say.  
But you let it slide and don't back chat him.  
You let out a yawn instead which only results in making your eyes water and your wound throb in pain.

Adam smiles down at you, "Tired are we?" he asks.

"I couldn't sleep, remember?" you ask him.

"I remember" he says, he begins to move you gently up in a sitting position, "Come on" 

He gets up off the sofa next to you and effortlessly picks you up in his arms, bridal style.  
You're suddenly so tired you don't even think about the possibility of him dropping you.  
He begins to walk somewhere, your vision blurs so you don't know where the hell he's taking you.

"Where are we going?" you manage to slur, nuzzling your face in his shirt and letting out a sigh.

"You need to rest" Adam murmurs lowly, wanting to calm you down. 

You snuggle into his chest and you accidentally open up his shirt more, revealing more of the skin of his chest. Your eyes are drawn to him, you're fascinated at how the muscles in his chest seem to flex slightly when he walks. 

The necklace he has on intrigues you, he's always worn that necklace, you've never seen a day where he doesn't have it on. You've never asked him where he got it from, you've never felt the need to. 

You can't help but let your hand wander toward his chest, your fingers slide up it, and you feel the scatter of chest hair he has. Even in your dazed state you still sense him shudder, his breath hitches as he leans over and turns out the lights with one of his hands, making sure not to drop you in the process. 

"Adam?" you ask him as he carries on walking to wherever he's going. 

Your hand is still on his chest, you gently scrape your nails against his skin as you flex your fingers absentmindedly. 

"Yes?" he asks, his grip on you a little tighter as he walks through an open door to what looks like a bedroom. 

When you open your eyes more you can see it's definitely his bedroom.  
A big king sized bed is pushed up against the middle of one of the walls, the covers and pillows are a dark grey colour with random stripes on. 

Adam saying your name brings you out of your daze,  
"What is it?" he asks, wanting to know what you were going to ask him.

He carries you over to the bed and lays you down gently, careful as not to cause you further pain or discomfort.

"Why are you doing this?" you ask him, moving to sit up.

Adam looks down at you, then, with a sigh, sits down on the bed in front of you. 

"Do you really not know?" he asks you, looking straight at you.

You shake your head 'no', and immediately you wish you hadn't as the headache that seemed to have subsided comes back even worse than before. 

"Lie back" Adam says, carefully pushing you back onto the bed.

You do as you're told and lie back, and feeling the soft sheets and pillows beneath you makes you feel a whole lot better. 

"Are you alright sleeping in that?" he asks, nodding toward your clothes. 

You look down at yourself, you left the blanket over by the sofa so you're only wearing one of Adam's black shirts with a few of the buttons undone at the top. The shirt stops mid thigh and you have some shorts on underneath so you feel pretty comfortable as you are.

"Yeah" you answer him, "I'll be fine in this" 

Adam smiles down at you and helps you get under the covers. They're so cold but feel so wonderful and soft, just the right thing for your head.

As you get comfortable Adam goes round the other side of the bed and pulls back the covers, you stare at him in confusion. He catches the look your giving him and laughs.

"I said I wouldn't leave you, remember?" he asks, as he takes off his shirt and drops it on the floor, "Plus it is my bed" he adds.

You smile over at him and he returns it before wandering over to the window and shutting it. You admire how the muscles in his back move so elegantly as he walks, he's so tall, his long legs allow him to get to the window within a few strides. 

He turns back to you and you marvel at his toned chest which is fully revealed to you now.  
Adam catches you admiring him and he smiles, licking his lips.  
You know he did that on purpose, he knows you're watching him. 

You would have continued watching him walk back to you if your head hadn't of throbbed in such pain. You roll onto your side and curl up to hold your body close to you, your stomach starts to cramp up so you wrap your arms round yourself in order to try and stop the pain.

You feel the bed dip behind you as Adam gets under the covers too. 

It's only when his bare leg touches yours that you realise he doesn't have any trousers on.  
Your cheeks flush bright pink at the thought of him completely naked, or almost completely naked, beside you in his bed.

Your stomach distracts you and you groan in pain.

Adam shuffles over to you from behind and cautiously touches your waist with one of his large hands. You flinch a little at his touch but you're too in pain to move away, not like you would want to anyway.

After concluding you're comfortable with what he's doing, Adam snakes his arms round your waist and pulls you close to him. He places one of his hands on your stomach and gently rubs it, wanting to help take the pain away and it really does seem to help. Your breath hitches as he flexes his long slender fingers over your stomach, you slide your own hand over his to let him know what he's doing is okay.  
Adam watches your face for any change when he moves some of his fingers to link with yours. You would smile up at him but the pain in your head now hurts too much for you to do so. Panic starts to set in.

"A-Adam" you say shakily, Adam sits up a little to look down at you, "I'm s-scared" 

"I know" he says, quietly, trying to calm you. 

He knows you're scared, of course he does. You're turning into something people recognise as a monster, who wouldn't be scared of that?

"Don't think too much" Adam murmurs, "Sleep" 

"But Adam-" you begin, turning round in his arms no matter how much your body protests.

"I'll be right here" he assures you, you look up at him, "Okay?"

"Okay" you say, snuggling into his chest as he hugs you close to him.

His strong arms around you make you feel safe while his chest rising and falling with every breath he takes calms you. 

Adam lets out a sigh and nuzzles his face against your head, burying his face in your hair and inhaling deeply. 

His arms tighten round you only for a second before he feels you relax more, then he tangles his legs with yours, holding you close against his body, protectively.

As you drift off to sleep the last thing you hear is Adam.

He leans in just that little bit more so his lips are by your ear.

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you" Adam whispers in a low voice just before you fall into a deep sleep almost instantly from the pain and exhaustion in his arms.


	3. We Can't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated between you and Adam but Adam's concerns for you and a phone call from your mum gets in the way.   
> When you try to leave Adam stops you, he reveals to you one of the dangers you now have to be aware of - now you are becoming like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love a cute snugly Adam :D

Blood, Love and Fangs

Part Three

You've just woken up with a jolt, you sit bolt upright, you're confused with where you are.  
This isn't your bed. This isn't your room. And as far as you can tell this is not your house.

You hear your name in a low husky voice from back in the bed. It's then that you realise there is an arm round your waist.

"Lie back down, love" says the voice, as the arm round you tightens a little, "Come here" 

You turn your head and see Adam lying next to you, he's barely covered by the sheets, they only drape round his slender hips and go down to his knees. He turns sleepily to look up at you and stretches his back, groaning a little. This makes his bare chest stand out even more and your eyes are glued to this magnificent creature before you.  
You lie back down next to him and Adam wraps his long arms round you, pulling you closer to him.

"Are you alright?" he asks, he opens his eyes now and looks down at you, searching for any sign of discomfort.

You give him a small smile, "I'm fine, Adam, I just.. I don't know, I probably just had a bad dream" you say, looking away from him.

Adam pulls the covers away from you a little bit and gently moves your hair to the side so he can inspect your neck. The redness has gone down a lot and the pain is a lot less than it was before but you can still feel them; the two puncture marks in your skin. It won't be long now till you... well, you know, till you.. become like him.

Adam traces his fingers cautiously over the marks and waits for your reaction, when all you do is close your eyes at his touch he leans in and softly presses his lips to your wound. He places a sleepy kiss on your neck there and your eyes shoot wide open at his actions. As he continues to kiss your neck he becomes more awake and his kisses seem more urgent, you slowly wind your arms round his own neck, tangling your fingers in his hair and pulling him closer to you. 

Adam groans softly and moves to lie over you, softly pushing you onto your back and supporting himself with his arms so he doesn't crush you.   
You let one of your hands slide down his bare back, you can feel his muscles tense and then relax under your touch. 

Adam moves to kneel between your legs and you instinctively wrap your legs round his middle, pulling him closer to you. Adam moans and continues to kiss your neck but now he's licking and sucking your skin too which makes you gasp. Adam smiles against your skin and carries on torturing you.

Your shirt has managed to ride up a little bit in your sleep so when the bare flesh of your stomach meets his you both let out a sigh. You're great-full for the touch of skin on skin you've both been yearning for for so long but Adam lets out a grunt of frustration at the clothes that act like a barrier between you both.

As Adam reaches down and pulls you against him with his hands gripping your hips, you moan his name.  
Adam kisses up to your ear and playfully nips your ear lobe, it's then that you can feel his protruding fangs. And it's only then that Adam notices them.

"Darling, we can't..." he says, his breathing heavy, "Th-This will just end the same as last time and I can't cause you anymore pain, I can't" 

He pauses and pulls himself away from you to look down at you properly, he leans up on his elbows. He's taking deep breaths, almost panting from the kisses.

"I can't hurt you again" he says, in all seriousness.

You admire how his concern for you is so strong that he can pull away like that, but you can feel his own want for you press hard against your lower stomach. The passion is there, the want is there, the fire inside you both is there, and all you want is to reach that level of intimacy and closeness with him but if he feels this concerned about you, you know you have to stop.

"You're right" you say, letting your legs slowly fall from his middle and pulling yourself to sit up. Adam moves closer and tries to make you lie back down.

"If you tell me to lie down one more time, I swear I am going to slap you" you warn him.

Adam smiles at you, "I'd like to see you try" he says.

You raise your eyebrows at him as he moves closer to you, "Really?" you ask him.

"Really" he murmurs, his lips nearing yours.

You both lean in and close your eyes, your lips are so close to each others and all you want to do is kiss this amazing man before you.  
But that doesn't happen.   
Because your phone rings on the small table next to the bed stopping you both in your tracks.  
You groan in irritation and lean over to grab it. It's your mum. You apologise to Adam before answering it.

"Hi mum" you say.

"Where are you?" asks your mum, sounding a little agitated herself.

"I'm.." you pause for a moment and look up at Adam who smiles down at you mischievously, "Out for a walk" you say.

"A walk?" she asks you.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep so I just wanted to go for a walk to clear my head, don't worry I'll be back in a bit" you say.

Adam moves to lie beside you and rolls over onto his back, stretching again.  
You watch him intently, you never did find out if he's actually wearing anything under those sheets or not...

"Okay, well, just be careful" says your mum, bringing you back to the current situation.

"I will, mum" you say.

"Okay, see you when you get home" she says.

"Bye" you say, quickly hanging up on her.

You groan and rub your eyes.

"You liar" Adam mumbles, staring up at you. 

You look down at him and stretch over him to put your phone back on the small bedside table.   
You are about to lie back down next to him when you remember something. You're not sure if you misheard him or not but you figure you might as well just ask him anyway.

"Last night you said something" you begin, "Just before I fell asleep. You said something" 

Adam nods, "Yes, I did" he says.

"What did you say?" you ask him.

Adam closes his eyes and lets out a sigh before opening his arms to you. You move to lie in his embrace and he holds you close to him, turning to lie on his side facing you.

"You know what I said" he says.

You do. You do know what he said. 

"You weren't supposed to fall in love with me" you say.

"You were my friend, my closest friend, you still are, but I came to realise my feelings for you and how much I truly felt for you" Adam confesses, not taking his eyes off yours, "And that night that I remember so clearly was one where I just couldn't help but let my feelings show. I wanted you. I wanted you to be mine. As soon as you accepted my actions and returned them I couldn't stop myself. My true intention was not to bite you. I never even thought of doing that. But when I sunk my fangs into your soft skin and you let out those moans of pain and pleasure combined, I had to taste you. And, darling, you taste divine" 

You can't believe you're hearing this. You don't know how to respond.   
I mean, of course you love him too. He's the greatest person you've ever had the pleasure to be close to. But just hearing it from his own lips is a whole new story. You're shocked by his confession but he's not done yet. He leans up on his elbow before speaking.

"You are like no one I have ever met before. You are incredible. You are so beautiful even if you think you are not. You are the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever laid on in all of my life. Even when I confessed to you my true nature you still accepted me with an open heart, that is something I rarely see" Adam says, he pauses for a moment, "And I couldn't be more in love with you" 

"Adam, I-"

Your words are cut short as Adam leans down and kisses you, softly, slowly, intimately. He knows he can't take it any further in fear that he will cause you further pain.   
He doesn't want to lose you. Not now. 

You suddenly feel quite light headed and you break the kiss with a gasp. Adam looks at you with concern and worry clouding his eyes. 

"I need to go" you say, "My mother will kill me, and you, if she finds out I'm here"

Adam sits up a little bit, his arms stay tight round you as you sit up too. The covers move and fall to pool round your waists.

"You can't go, it's not safe for you out there" Adam says, "If people see-"

"I will cover the marks" you say, "No one will know" 

You try to move out of his grasp but he doesn't let you go.

"Adam-"

"No, you don't understand" he says.

"What do I not understand?" you ask him.

"There are people out there who are after my kind" Adam quickly corrects himself, "Our kind" 

"People? What people?" you ask.

There are people after you? You're not really that surprised, I mean, the last time you checked humans and vampires were never a really good mix. 

"They're out to kill us" Adam says, your heart skips a beat, "They know about me but they don't know about you"

"They're going to kill us?" you ask him.

What? No! No, they can't-

"That won't happen to you, they won't get to you, I promise" Adam says, "Like I said they don't know about you. Make sure it stays that way" 

You nod but you're not concerned about yourself.

"What about you?" you ask him.

"They do not know of my whereabouts, I'm safe here" Adam says, "For now"

You look up at him worriedly, that didn't sound so reassuring.

"Promise me you will return tonight" says Adam, "I need you here" 

You have no idea how you will explain this to your parents but you promise anyway. With the way he's looking at you, you will do anything he asks of you.

"I promise" you say, Adam smiles down at you and kisses your forehead, lovingly. His arms loosen around you but he still keeps you close to him. You lean into his chest and find comfort in his embrace. 

After a few moments he speaks up again. 

"It wasn't a mistake" he murmurs.

"What wasn't?" you ask.

He looks down at you, "Falling in love with you" he says, "I'm sorry if I made it sound that way last night" 

You smile up at him and he smiles down at you, he studies your face intently.

"But how I love you so" he confesses.

You lean in and join your lips together just like before but a little more passionately.  
His hand goes to your jaw and he strokes your cheek with his thumb, bringing you closer to him as he returns your kiss.  
You break the kiss and look up at him.   
The next words that leave your mouth are words that you never thought you'd get to say to him.

"I love you too, Adam" you murmur, "I love you"


	4. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get into some trouble with the very people Adam warned you about. They tell you things.. things that confuse you, scare you, upset you, and threaten your relationship with Adam, whatever your relationship with Adam has come to.  
> Even after all this you end up taking a step up in your 'relationship' with Adam, much to his liking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd make things a bit more interesting, and I wanted to heat up things a little more with Adam cause y'know, why not?

Blood, Love and Fangs

Part Four

You stagger into your bathroom, you quickly turn on the light and look in the mirror just above the sink.  
You look terrible. You look sick.  
Your skin is pale white, your eyes are bloodshot, your hands are trembling, your breath is cold, your jaw seems to ache more and more as time passes, and the wound on the side of your neck has already bled through the bandage you put on just half an hour before.

You steady yourself with your hands grasping the sink, you feel as if you are about to collapse. You look at yourself in the mirror again and try to stay calm.  
But when pain shoots to your jaw you cry out, tears stinging your eyes. You open your mouth as much as you can without causing yourself more pain and take a look in the mirror. Even though your vision is blurry because of your tear filled eyes you can still see the sharp points of small fangs forming alongside your teeth.

You need Adam. You need his help. You need him now.

You were about to go spend the night with him like he asked you to but then this happened. You could hardly walk to the door of your room, you couldn't walk all the way to his in the state you're in, but now you wish you had stayed with him.

You suddenly feel warm liquid dribble down your neck and you look up in the mirror, the bandage holds little resistance against the blood flowing from the two puncture marks in your neck.  
You groan in pain and rip the bandage off, crying out as it only irritates you further.  
You fall to the ground, not able to hold yourself up any longer, you reach up to try and stop the bleeding but your feeble attempt doesn't work and you only succeed in getting blood over your hands.  
You try to haul yourself up but that's when two large strong looking men dressed in black enter your bathroom.

"Who-Who are you?" you ask them, your voice leaving you as your vision starts to fade.

The men pick you up, not caring for the amount of blood on their clothes or hands.  
The last thing you see before you black out from losing too much blood is another man, dressed in a black suit standing by the door, he smirks at you before ordering the two men to follow him out the room.

"A-Adam..." you manage to whisper as your breath leaves you and everything goes black.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

Adam's lying back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He can still smell your scent in his sheets but it's not enough. He misses you. He misses holding you in his arms, listening to your voice, caressing your skin, feeling your heat and kissing your lips.  
He groans in frustration with himself and sits up.

What was wrong with him? You had only been away for a few hours and it was driving him crazy.

You don't realise how hard it was for him to just stop this morning.  
He wanted you so badly, having you lying in his bed beneath him just riled him up even more. You were so close to him. The fact that you accepted his advances only made him fall in love with you even more. You were even wearing his shirt. Although Adam would've preferred it if you were wearing absolutely nothing at all.  
He runs a hand through his hair trying to calm himself, he's become.. somewhat aroused at the thought of you..  
He decides to get up and think of something else - anything else - but you.

Adam paces in his room when he realises something. You aren't actually here. It's not like you to be late. You said you would return, so where are you?  
Maybe you didn't mean it when you said you loved him. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment kind of thing. Adam couldn't believe he was questioning your words. Even though all of this was running through his mind he was still certain of one thing - he still loves you.

Adam quickly comes to a decision and grabs his coat, he's about to leave to find wherever you are when he hears a commotion outside. He runs over to his window, chucking his coat on the bed before opening the window and leaning out to see what the hell's going on.

"BUT YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HER!" shouts a woman Adam recognises as your mother from the door of your house down the street.

His eyes widen when he sees you being hauled into a black van as men dressed in black suits restrain your mother and father.  
One of them turns to check their surroundings, his eyes land on Adam's house. Adam quickly moves to hide behind the wall next to his window. These people could not know he was here.

"YOU LET HER GO NOW!" shouts your father, managing to push away one of the men but he is quickly restrained again by two others, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Your parents shout your name as the van you were loaded into drives away, its tyres screeching on the tarmac as it makes a sharp turn up the street. The men forcefully throw your parents on the floor before getting into their own vans and speeding off after you.

Adam stands in shock, his body frozen, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"Fuck!" he curses loudly.

Anger boils up inside him and he slams the window shut, almost breaking the glass, before hurriedly putting on his coat and running out the door.

He knew these people. He warned you. He shouldn't of let you leave. He should have stayed with you!

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

"What did she say?" asks a man with a gruff voice.

"Adam" answers another man with a younger sounding voice, "She kept saying Adam"

"Adam?" asks the first voice, "Hmm..."

Where were those voices coming from? Where were you?

"She's waking up" says another voice.

You groan in pain as you open your eyes to blinding white light, you quickly shut them again feeling your head throb in pain.

"Ow..." you murmur, wanting to hold your head in your hands but find them being held down by your sides, rather tightly. You can't open your eyes though to see what's holding you down. You instantly start to panic.

"What's your name?" the gruff voice asks you.

You think about this for a second, your eyes still closed, and you give them a fake name not wanting them to know who you are.

"Nice try" says the gruff voice, "No matter, we already know"

"What? Who are you?" you ask, you manage to open your eyes slightly, your vision is blurred but you can see three figures staring down at you, it seems as if you are in a hospital room.

One of the men grabs your chin rather harshly and makes you look up at him, you pull on the restraints holding your hands and legs down but they are simply too strong and you're so exhausted, you're so tired. What have they done to you?

"Where is he?" he asks, your eye lids suddenly feel heavy and you close them, "Where is Adam?"

You don't have the strength to reply, the grip on your chin tightens to the point where you cry out.

"He doesn't love you, you know" the gruff voice says, mockingly, you can sense his smile even though you can't see it, "Why would he?"

You try not to let his words get to you but your heart breaks because of them.

"Do you know why he bit you?" he asks, "Why he did this to you?"

He lets go of your chin and smirks down at you, seeing the stray tear fall from your eye.

"He did this to you so no one else could have you" said the man, "He changed you so you are stuck with him. So no other man can have you and he can have you all to himself. He took away your choice. He took away your family. He took away your friends. He took away your life. Why don't you think about that, girl?"

You try to speak but only a gasp comes from your mouth as more tears fall.

It's not true. It's not true. This man was lying, wasn't he?

You feel the remainder of your strength leave you as you black out again.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

You wake up a few hours later to the sound of someone saying your name, whoever they were sounded quite distressed. You don't open your eyes but feel the restraints loosen round your ankles and wrists before they are undone one at a time.  
As your name is said again you suddenly recognise just who the voice belongs to.  
You open your eyes but all you see is a blurry figure in front of you and the shining brightness of the room, which makes you blink repeatedly at the sudden irritation.

"Love, please, look at me, are you okay?" asks Adam, taking your face in his hands, running his thumbs across your cheeks softly.

"Hmm..." you mumble, feeling a lightheaded.

You forcefully pull yourself up to sit even though Adam protests. As your vision focuses Adam becomes clearer.

"Adam" you say, your voice a little croaky.

A smile takes over Adam's face as he looks back at you.

He wraps his arms round you and pulls you to him, hugging you close to him. You hug him back the best you can even though you can't really feel your wrists at the minute.  
You bury your face into his neck and breath out shakily.  
You were so confused.  
Where were you? What happened? Who were those men? Why did they say those things?  
All these questions and more flashed in your head but all you could ask was -

"Why are you dressed like that?" you ask him, pulling away to look at him properly with a smile.

He smiles back at you before looking down at himself.  
He's dressed like a doctor, he has the coat and the stethoscope and everything, except he's taken the hair cover off and the mask he'd been wearing to disguise himself.

"I could ask you the same thing" says Adam, you both look down at yourself.

You've been completely stripped and put into some sort of medical gown you've seen hospital patients wear. Adam chuckles slightly when you don't reply.

"I needed to get to you without being recognised, this was the only way I could" he says, gesturing down to his clothes.

"And I bet you love tying your hair up" you say, smirking at him.

Adam smiles back at you, gently taking your wrists in his hands, inspecting the damage done by the restraints.

"I hate it" he mumbles, his fingers trace over the redness of your wrists, carefully turning your hands over in his.

His eyes lock onto your neck and he moves his hand over to it. You flinch and pull away a little, not wanting anyone to touch it. Adam looks up at you, his hands up slightly wanting to calm you down. He reaches for your neck again and you let him gently move away your hair to get a better look.  
The wound has been cleaned though no bandage has been put over the top of it.

"What happened?" you ask him, weakly, trying to stand but you still can't feel much in your ankles that were bound so tightly before.

Adam quickly slides his arms round you and picks you up bridal style before you fall. He holds you safely against his chest as he heads for the door.

You fist your hands in his shirt, "Adam, those men... those men are looking for you..." you mumble, trying to warn him, "They asked me... they told me things about you..."

"That's exactly why I'm in disguise" says Adam, pushing open the door with his back and checking if anyone is there. With no one in sight he walks through the door and quickly down the corridor with you in his arms.

"It's a pretty good disguise, actually.." you murmur, "You... You look quite sexy to be completely honest..."

Adam chuckles, "Love, now is really not the time" he says.

Adam stops for a second when he hears some people talking, you're too busy admiring the slight part of his chest that is visible to you in your delirious state to notice.

"Adam..." you slur against his chest, "Adam, I-I.. they - those men they-"

"Shh, love, calm down, we're almost out of here" Adam murmurs, he leans down and kisses your forehead to reassure you before you question him.

He quickly walks down the corridor again and through another door. You look up at him and notice he's still wearing his necklace, even in his disguise.

Your vision slowly blurs and you rest your head back down against his chest, feeling weak and exhausted.

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

You wake up with a jolt, sitting bolt upright in bed, gripping the sheets at your side.

All you feel is cold. There is no pain. And you feel somewhat relieved. For the past two days all you've felt is pain, and it feels strange not experiencing that pain any longer.  
Your vision quickly focuses in the darkness of the room you're in and you start to calm down when you recognise where you are.

Adam's room.

You slowly relax back down under the covers.  
And that's when you realise you're completely naked. You gasp and pull the covers over your body to shield yourself, from what you're not exactly sure.

You feel something cold on your neck and raise your hands to see what it is.  
Your fingers find a necklace round your neck. Not just a necklace. It's Adam's necklace. Why would he give this to you?  
Just as you're thinking this Adam walks through the open door, he smiles when he sees you and walks over to you.  
He's wearing black jeans and one of his dark red shirts, it isn't buttoned and is left open, revealing most of his pale toned chest.

"My love, how are you feeling?" he asks, moving to kneel next to you on the bed.

He moves your hair away from your face with his hands to get a better look at you.  
You smile warmly up at him but as soon as your eyes lock with his you start to feel sick, your heart feels as if it's breaking again, you quickly pull your eyes from his and back up a little, moving away from the comfort of his hands.  
Adam looks at you, confused at your sudden change and slowly removes his hands from the sides of your face.

"My heart, what is wrong?" he asks.

You pull up the covers a little more to cover you and close your eyes for a second.  
The harsh words of the men from before flash repeatedly in your head. You can't help but doubt him. Why would those men say those things if they weren't the truth? But Adam would never lie to you, of that you're sure of. So why are you acting like this?

"Those men" you say, pulling your knees up to your chest under the covers, "Who were they?"

Adam stays silent and watches you intently.

"Tell me, Adam" you say, a little louder than before, "Please, just tell me who they are"

Adam sighs and moves to sit next to you, he leans back against the headboard of his bed.

"They've been after me for as long as I can remember" Adam admits, he stares off at the window opposite you both at the end of the room, "They've killed many of our kind already, they believe we should be wiped off the face of the Earth and they intend on doing so themselves"

You turn to look at him and watch him as he speaks.

"They are the people I told you of before, the ones I promised that wouldn't get to you.." he trails off for a moment before looking down at the sheets of the bed, "I promised they wouldn't harm you"

You slide your hand over his on the bed, Adam intertwines his fingers with yours but doesn't look at you.

"I'm sorry" he murmurs, "Now they know of you, they will be looking for you as well as me. And they already know you know me. They've probably realised by now that I was the one who came for you at the hospital"

"How did you know they took me?" you ask.

"I heard your parents shouting outside so I looked out and saw you" he pauses for a moment, "Those men found you because of me"

You squeeze his hand in yours and move to lie in his lap. Adam smiles warmly down at you and moves to get you both more comfortable. You lie with your head in his lap as he softly runs his fingers through your hair. You are careful as not to let the covers fall from round you. You feel at peace when lying like this with Adam. You assumed that this position would make you feel small because Adam looked down at you but you felt different. This affectionate position made you feel as if you were a pet and Adam was your master, that was something you didn't find yourself arguing against.   
As Adam continues the gentle and comforting action of running his fingers through your hair your mind goes back to those men and what they said to you. 

"They talked to me.. They told me things.. about you" you manage to say, you can feel the all too familiar immediate sting of tears in your eyes.

"What things?" asks Adam, his hand on your head stills as he listens to you.

"They told me.." you trail off as you seem to lose the words in your mouth. You can't tell him. You don't want to tell him.

"Nothing" you say, "Doesn't matter"

"Are you sure?" Adam asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" you say, your voice breaking slightly as a tear falls from your eyes.

Adam sits up a little and lifts you up to sit sideways in his lap, you keep tight hold of the covers to make sure they don't fall.  
Adam tilts your chin up so you have to look at him.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asks you, "You are my everything"

You smile up at him, lifting your hands up to undo the back of his necklace which you still have on. You carefully unclasp it and let it fall into your hands. You sit up a little, sliding one of your legs over him so you're straddling him, you reach up and lean into him to clasp his necklace back round his neck; where it belongs.

While you're doing this, Adam's hands slide up your thighs, over the top of the sheets and up your back, his hands pull at the covers making them show off a bit more of your legs.

You lean into his neck, "And you are my everything" you murmur, your lips by his ear. You press a tender kiss to the skin just below his ear and feel him shiver in response. 

Adam pulls you against him and buries his face in your neck, his lips hovering over your skin. You are so close to him that you don't need to worry about the covers falling from you since you're pressed up against his chest, preventing them from falling.

"Bite me" says Adam.

You can't tell if he's being serious or if lust has taken over him.

"Bite you? No way! I don't want to hurt you" you say, pulling back a little to look at him.

You don't want to bite him or cause him any harm but for some unknown reason, now that he's mentioned it, you are yearning to sink your new fangs into the inviting soft pale skin of his neck.

"Besides you don't have blood right?" you ask him, "I mean, human blood, and I don't either"

Adam smiles at you, slyly, "I managed to.. I have a supplier at the hospital. Someone works there who I trust and they bring me.. blood" he says, "In return for keeping their whereabouts unknown"

"Wait" you say, sitting up slightly, "You're saying that another vampire works at the hospital and whoever that is brings you human blood as payment for their protection?"

Adam laughs at the look on your face, "Something like that" he says.

You shake your head at him and laugh too.

"Now, back to business" Adam says, "Since I've already.. feasted, shall we say, that blood flows through my veins, all you need to do is bite me to access it"

He leans in again, "Right here" he murmurs, kissing the side of your neck.

You lean into his touch but he moves back to look at you.

"Think you can do that?" he asks, smiling at his effect on you.

"Adam... you make it sound so easy... I've never done this before, I've never wanted to taste blood before, it's all just so strange" you say, looking away from him.

A mischievous smile graces Adam's lips as an idea pops into his head.

"You know," he begins, his hands slowly slide lower down your back, "Sometimes it takes anger instead of hunger to actually make one of us want to bite someone, or in some cases it takes something else..." he trails off.

You breath in and out in short controlled breaths as he leans in closer to your lips.

"And w-what's that?" you ask him, shakily.

He smiles down at you, his eyes hooded, you can feel his breath on your lips and the warmth of his body pressed up against yours.

"Lust" murmurs Adam before he crashes his lips into yours, his arms winding round you to pull you closer into a passionate kiss. You moan and waste no time in returning the kiss, pushing against him in a battle for dominance. Adam groans and grabs your hips, he has to stop himself from grinding up against you. He wants you to have control even though he'd happily take that control from you in a heart beat.

Adam nips your bottom lip while you kiss. The feeling of his fangs scraping across your lip makes your pupils dilate even more, and your want for him increase dramatically. You return his action and nip his bottom lip back, a little harder than you intended, but when Adam grunts underneath you that fire inside you seems to take over your entire being.

Adam pulls himself from your lips and kisses up your jaw instead, you lean into his lips and find yourself by his neck, his lips end up by your ear.

"Bite me, love" he commands in a low voice, "Bite me now or I'll end up biting you.. again"

Before you can stop yourself you sink your fangs into his neck. Adam moans out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, he throws his head back, his mouth open and his fangs showing, he pulls you closer to him.

"Yes" he gasps, feeling your fangs in his skin, "Oh, darling, yes"

You moan at the first feeling of Adam's blood pouring into your mouth, it tastes so much better than you ever thought it would. Your new 'vampire perspective' has made you view blood in an entirely different light.

Adam groans again and tightens his grip on your hips, he pulls you down against him, making you feel the full effect of what you do to him through his black jeans. He grinds up against you, desperately wanting to get a reaction from you, you end up moaning again, though it's muffled in his neck. You grind down on him to return the favour, much to Adam's liking.

Adam nuzzles your own neck, you can feel his fangs trace along your skin but he holds himself back, with great difficulty. Having you sink your fangs into him has him more turned on than ever before and all he wants to do is to have you right here, right now, as he bites down on your neck too.

But he stops himself before it gets to that.

You pull your fangs out of him, feeling that if you were to go on you wouldn't be able to stop. You lick up any blood that escapes the fresh puncture marks. Adam moans underneath you and slides one of his hands down to your leg, he slides it slowly up under the covers to feel the soft skin of your thigh with his large hand; new skin he hasn't yet explored - until now.

"Adam" you pant into his ear, the taste of blood still in your mouth.

"My love" he pants back, his voice has lowered considerably and it almost sounds like a growl.

"You taste so.. good" you murmur, not knowing how else to describe it.

Adam's eyes widen and he quickly flips you over onto your back, pinning you down by his hands on yours. He intertwines his fingers with yours and stares down at you, hungrily, lustfully, wanting.

The covers twist round you so you're still covered by them, but only just.

"You don't know how much I just want to rip that sheet off of you and take you hard and fast right here, right now, until you scream my name at the top of that sweet alluring voice of yours" Adam growls at you, "I want to take you slow afterwards so we can explore each other intimately and then take you again so hard and so fast that you won't remember your own name - only mine as it bursts from your full lips as I bring you to the peak of your pleasure over and over again"

You let out a small whimper at his words, he smirks at this. A single drop of blood falls from your lips and slowly rolls down the side of your mouth. Adam leans in and kisses the corner of your mouth, catching the droplet of blood with his lips. He makes sure to lick his lips before he returns to staring down at you.

"I want to... I want you, (y/n)" he manages to say, struggling to keep control of himself, "I want to" 

"Then why don't you?" you ask him, you sound as if you're challenging him. You lock eyes with him then as his pupils seem to fully take over his irises, making his eyes look as dark as ever.

"I wish I could" he says, pausing to try and clear his head, "But I can't"

You look up at him, confused and slightly annoyed.

"What? Why not?" you ask him.

He's obviously been thinking about this for a while, you both love each other, you both want each other, what's the problem?

"I can't because you need to r-"

"Rest? It's always rest with you, isn't it?" you ask him, frustrated that he won't just give in to his desires and deal with the consequences later.

"Love, you haven't realised how much you have been put through in such little time. Your body still needs time to adjust to the new you. That blood will help. But what you really need is rest" he says, "You've been put through a lot of pain. Even we are not supposed to take that much. I can't cause you any more discomfort, if I do it could push you over the edge into more severe pain... Do you understand?"

You are still frustrated but you see there is truth in his words. You have been through a lot lately. Maybe not having to go through anymore pain would be a good thing at this point.

"Yes" you say, looking up at him, "I understand"

He smiles down at you.

"But if I sleep will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now" you say.

Adam nods, "Of course I will stay with you, I'm not leaving you" he says, "I won't leave you, ever again"

You smile up at him as he lets your hands go free and he sits up on his knees.

He manoeuvres himself off the bed as you straighten out the covers and get under them, keeping yourself covered as you do so. As you get under the cool covers you hear shuffling behind you and turn to look over your shoulder. You catch Adam taking off his shirt standing at the other side of the bed. He starts to unbutton his black jeans so you turn away, wanting to give him some privacy even though you would rather just watch him.

You feel the bed dip behind you as he slips under the covers and crawls over to you. You suddenly remember you're stark naked, Adam senses you're uncomfortable so he snakes his arm round your waist over the top of the covers to pull you against him. The covers create a barrier between his arm and your chest, giving you a little more privacy. His bare chest is pressed up against your back, Adam controls himself and sighs softly, feeling the smooth skin of your back against his chest. One of his bare legs slides over yours, keeping you close and safe in his embrace. You move your bum slightly and sigh quietly as you feel he still has boxers on, you wouldn't mind if he was completely naked but right now it comforts you to know he's still in his boxers. Adam's breath hitches as he feels you move against him, he presses his hips against you a little harder and feels himself stiffen in his boxers against your bare bum.   
How he'd love to just fuck you right now, to take you from behind while grabbing your hips with his large hands to bring you on him as he thrusts into you. He wants you to take him, to take all of him, every single inch, he wants to bury himself deep inside your heat and bask in your moans of pleasure.   
Adam has to stop himself from moaning out loud as he thinks about this, he shifts a little behind you and accidentally brushes his hard member against your bum. You try to contain your gasp at how hard he feels, and how big he feels. If you two get that far, how are you going to take all of him?   
Adam holds you tight against him as he calms himself down, his mind wanders to what happened today.

He nuzzles your neck with his nose and you lean into his touch.

"I never should have let you go" Adam mumbles against your skin, "I should have known better, my love, I'm sorry"

You slide your arm over his and hug him close to you, "Adam, it wasn't your fault, none of this was your fault. I should've.. I dunno.. hid myself better" you say, smiling.

Adam smiles against your neck and leans in to kiss your cheek, you feel as though your heart skipped a beat - if that's still possible.

You snuggle back into him, feeling his arm around you tighten.

"Good night, Adam" you murmur, closing your eyes and letting out a sigh of relief; of relaxation.

"Good night, love, sweet dreams" Adam purrs into your ear, nestling his face against your neck, "I love you, my sweet girl"

You smile at this and hold his arms tighter around you.

"I love you too" you manage to murmur before exhaustion overcomes you and you fall asleep.

Vital questions are still left unanswered and urgent topics have still not been discussed between you over everything - what happened today, the hospital, those men, your parents, your fangs, your relationship with Adam... but you've never felt closer to him before in all your life. 

Right now you choose to ignore the pains of reality and let this fantasy of blood, love and fangs take over.


	5. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn to the more intimate side with Adam after you have an argument with him.   
> You're beginning to question the reality of your past and the fantasy you've been living in with Adam these past few days. What are you supposed to do?   
> You may not know what to do but you know what you want, and that's Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More intimate times with Adam can't hurt, right?

Blood, Love and Fangs 

Part Five

 

You wake up early the next morning in the arms of Adam, who's still asleep. His legs are tangled with yours keeping you close to him. You smile at his still sleeping form lying with the covers draped over him behind you. He must've get too hot in the night as he's pushed nearly all of the covers away from him but his arms are still lazily wrapped round you. You turn in his embrace, still partially hidden by the covers, and give his forehead a soft kiss before slipping out from his hold on you and getting out of bed. 

You spot one of his shirts hanging over the back of a chair in his room and you quickly put it on to cover yourself, it ends about mid-thigh so it's big enough. You root through one of his draws and find some boxers to wear, you don't want to be wandering round in just a shirt alone. You can't remember getting your clothes back from the hospital so these will have to do.

You stumble a little and make your way to the bathroom. You turn on the light and look at yourself in the mirror. You suddenly remember about your fangs which are still hidden in your mouth and you open your mouth to take a look at them.  
They're not as big as yesterday, they're barely even noticeable, but you figure that's just cause your not.. in the mood for biting someone according to Adam.  
The bite marks on the side of your neck aren't really that noticeable anymore though you can still distinctly see the holes from Adam's fangs there. 

You are suddenly reminded of the day before, or rather - the night before. Those men... why did they say such things? Why were they trying to make you lose faith in Adam? Did they think if you hated Adam you would tell them where he was?   
Your heart feels torn between the reality of your situation and the fantasy you've been living in with Adam these past few days. Your love for him has blinded you from the evils of reality. The truth could be the lies and the lies could be the truth. What are you supposed to believe? Who are you supposed to believe? The man who stole you from your world or the men who brought you back?

You take a deep breath to calm yourself and stretch, you feel quite re-energised with all the sleep you've had. You quickly wash your face and brush your teeth, using Adam's toothpaste and your finger instead of a toothbrush. As you're trying to tame your hair with your fingers instead of a hair brush, Adam walks into view of the mirror behind you. You jump a little in surprise and he laughs, walking over to you. 

"Did I scare you?" he asks, smiling, his bed hair is all over the place and he looks so adorable in a goth, rock star, vampire kinda way...

"I didn't hear you get up" you say, smiling back at him in the reflection of the mirror. 

He slides his arms round your waist and presses himself against you from behind. You shudder a little as you feel his bare chest press against your back, he's so close that his legs touch the back of yours. The feeling of his skin on yours just beneath the end of the boxers you're wearing sends shivers up your spine. Feeling something hard and warm press against your lower back as he moves closer doesn't help your situation. Adam notices and locks eyes with you in the mirror, he pulls you closer and nuzzles his face into your neck, making sure to keep eye contact with you in the mirror as he pushes his hips against you more. 

You squeeze his arms that are still wrapped round you and smile at him, but you can't help thinking about those men and what they said to you.

"Something's on your mind" Adam murmurs, his voice husky from sleep, "What is it?" 

You pause for a moment before answering, "Nothing" you say, quietly. 

"You are a bad liar, my love, I know you too well" Adam says, he smiles at you once he's seen he's made you smile, "Please tell me what's wrong" 

You stay silent, the smile fading from your face.

"It's those men, isn't it?" he asks, an edge of annoyance to his voice.

You look up at him a little hurt at his reaction before forcefully moving out of his embrace to walk back into the bedroom. Adam sighs and follows you.

"Isn't it?" he asks.

You turn round to face him from the end of the bed as he stands in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Of course it is, Adam" you say, taking a step back as he steps closer to you.

"Love, we've been over this-"

"No, we haven't Adam, we really haven't" you say, your voice a little shaky.

"I told you who they are! You-"

"You have no idea how scared I was!" you shout, your voice breaking a little.

Concern takes over Adam's face, regretting raising his voice at you. 

"You have absolutely no idea" you say, "I passed out in the arms of those men as they took me from my own home! From my own family! I was so scared! Scared of what I was becoming, scared of those men, scared of my future.. of everything!"

Adam stays quiet and listens to you, his eyes fixed on you and his lips parted slightly.

"And I woke up in that place, that room at the hospital, scared and constantly falling in and out of consciousness. Those men knew my name. They obviously knew where I lived and who my family were, and they knew I knew you. I was more scared for you, Adam. They fed me these lies and now my heart cannot differ them from the truth" you say.

There it is again. That all too familiar feeling of pain. 

"Tell me" Adam says, his voice dark yet gentle and comforting, "Tell me what they said to you" 

You take a shaky breath and manage to keep still as Adam walks over to you, stopping just in front of you. You have to look up to face him properly, but you don't, you just stare at his chest. You don't want to look him in the eyes.

"They said that you bit me - that you did this to me - to take me away from everything, my life, my family, my friends... They said you never loved me and you only did this to keep me for yourself, so no other man could have me, so I didn't have a choice" you say, closing your eyes as a tear falls from them.

Anger boils up inside Adam and he fists his hands by his sides, he looks down at you upset, hurt and angry. You catch his stare and your throat suddenly goes dry.

"I'm sorry-"

"You're the last person on this world who needs to apologise" says Adam, letting out a sigh, he slides his arms round your waist and moves to pull you closer, "The last person"

You give in to his embrace and lean into his chest, sighing softly at the feeling of the smooth skin of his chest and the scatter of chest hair he has. 

Adam's breath hitches as he watches you slowly trail your hand up his chest from the start of his boxers. You gently scratch your nails against his chest, Adam presses a kiss to your forehead and slides his hands down to your thighs, they stop just below the bottom of the shirt your wearing. You look up at him and his eyes lock with yours. Before you can say anything Adam swiftly picks you up, holding you against him with his hands gripping your thighs, he hitches them up round his hips so you won't fall. He hovers his lips over yours, your noses touch and he can't decide whether to look at your eyes, your lips, or your body.   
You smile at him and he smiles back, carrying you over to the bed. He sets you down on the bed and kisses you, he moves his lips slowly against yours, sighing softly at the pleasure of just kissing you alone. He breaks the kiss and smiles warmly down at you before lying down beside you.   
He opens his arms for you and you snuggle into his embrace, he makes you feel safe, secure and wanted.

"I need you to know that I love you" says Adam, you both shuffle a little to face each other properly, "What I feel for you is something I have never experienced in all my life. I never want to stop feeling this way. I would do anything for you if I knew it would make you happy. All I want is you"

You open your mouth to speak but you find that you aren't able to form any words what with the way he's looking at you. He moves ever so slightly to lean over you, his arm round your waist and his bare legs touching yours, though he doesn't make a move to link his legs with yours; not yet. 

"Some people will try to turn my love for you into a weapon to use against the both of us. Because of it your life is now in danger, as is mine" Adam says, looking down at you with concern, he slides his hands down your arms to take your hands in his before softly pinning them down on the bed either side of your head, "But I promise you now I will never leave you, they will never get to you again. I will always be with you. I would happily die for you, my love, I'd die for you a million times over if it meant you got to see another day. I love you, my sweet girl, never doubt that as it will always be the truth"

You smile up at him as your heart beats loudly in your ears, if that's still actually possible, and your eyes fill with tears.   
Adam toys with your hands by the sides of your head and slides his hands down to grab your wrists, squeezing just a little bit.

"Adam, no one has ever said anything like that to me before in my entire life. You are amazing and I love you with all my heart, I never want to leave you" you say.

Adam smiles down at you before leaning in and claiming your lips with his own in a slow kiss. His lips are not demanding or harsh against yours, they're soft and pleasurable. 

"Move in with me" Adam says when he breaks the kiss.

You look up at him in slight shock. You did not expect him to say that. 

Could you actually go back home? You're parents haven't seen you since you were took away last night. They're probably worrying immensely over you. You love them but you love Adam too...  
What if those men come back? They could hurt your family if they find you there... But you can't just leave and let them think you're dead! But you've changed, you're not human anymore... what if you can't control yourself? You'll need Adam's help. You haven't had any major problems so far...

"I understand if you need time to think about it-"

His words are cut short as you kiss him. You make it a little more heated than your last kiss, making sure he feels your teeth graze his bottom lip before pulling back.

"I'd love to move in with you, Adam" you say, your love for him has made you partially blind to the dangers of the consequences that surround this choice. 

A smile lights up Adam's face and he quickly kisses you, this kiss is different, it's more passionate and intimate. His hands travel up your wrists and stop at your own hands, he intertwines his fingers with yours while still kissing you and you moan softly as his grip on you tightens. 

"I'd love to know that every night you will be sleeping in this bed with me, where I can keep you safe away from the rest of the world in my arms" Adam murmurs against your lips, "And explore you in the ways I've only dreamed of" he lowers his voice for that last bit and it sends shivers down your spine. 

He starts to playfully kiss your jaw and you can't help but laugh when he starts kissing down your neck, nipping a little on the way. 

"Adam!" you say, laughing, trying to push his hands off yours but he's too strong for you.

"Yes?" he manages to mumble as he tugs at the collar of the shirt you're wearing with his teeth.

You look down at him and smile, he smiles right back at you. You squeeze his hands and lean in to kiss his forehead affectionately. 

"You're just too perfect" you say, admiring him.

Adam huffs out a laugh and places a soft kiss on the wound at the side of your neck.  
You lose yourself in his kisses as he continues to plant them all over your neck, making sure to carefully nip your skin just how he's learned you like it.

You don't even realise he's moved to sit up until you open your eyes.   
He smirks down at you and moves off of you, standing up beside the bed. He turns to you and holds out his hand.

"Coming?" he asks.

You don't know whether to laugh or take his hand. You manage to suppress your laugh into a small giggle as you take his hand. Adam smiles down at you and grabs his black jeans off the floor. He's about to lead you out of the bedroom when you speak up.

"Adam, actually, do you mind if a take a shower?" you ask, "It's just that I can't go to my house and being in that hospital has left me feeling weird and-"

"My love" Adam says, interrupting you, you look up at him and he smiles down at you, "Of course you can. If you're moving in with me you'd better learn how to use the shower" 

You smile up at him and Adam can't help but lean down and kiss your cheek. You blush at this affectionate gesture. 

"The bathroom is just through there" Adam says, nodding his head over to a door in his bedroom, "There should be towels in there, if you need me just call for me and I'll be right there" 

"Thank you, Adam" you say, Adam smiles again and kisses your forehead before allowing you to go to the bathroom. 

xxxxxxxxx

When you step out of the shower you feel refreshed and for a moment you feel.. normal. You feel the same as you did before any of this started. But then that memory is lost and the reality of your situation is brought back to you, or rather the fantasy is brought back. 

You find some towels in the bathroom and towel dry your hair before wrapping another towel round your body. You go over to the mirror and take a good look at yourself. Your long black wet hair stops at your elbows, it's normally straight but it's wavy from the shower, you prefer it this way. Your skin is significantly paler than it once was, it makes your dark eyes more noticeable. 

You smile at yourself in the mirror, for the first time in a long time you admit to yourself that you actually look okay. With this new found confidence you walk out of the bathroom and into Adam's bedroom. He's left you his dressing gown which is draped on the bed. You drop the towel you're wearing and slip on his dressing gown before leaving his room to find him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

You here a noise coming from the kitchen so you wander in. You spot Adam crouching down in his black jeans rummaging through a cupboard. 

You walk past him and sit up on the counter opposite him in the kitchen, Adam glances up at you and smiles before proceeding to root around in the cupboards for something. You mindlessly play with your still wet hair as he does so. 

When Adam concludes he can't find what he was looking for he stands straight again and turns to you. He freezes when his eyes land on you. His gaze travels slowly up and down your body perched up on the counter before he locks his eyes on yours. 

You get the odd feeling someone is watching you so you look up from playing with your hair and smile warmly when you see Adam.   
You look at him, questioningly.

"What?" you ask him, still smiling.

Adam chuckles a little, "It's just that you're so beautiful" he says.

You huff out a laugh and seem to pull away from his comment.

"I'm afraid I am anything but beautiful" you say under your breath but Adam hears you. 

You shuffle a little on the counter.

He looks at you in confusion, "My love, you are the definition of the word" he says, walking over to you but you can't look at him.

Adam moves to stand between your legs which you automatically open for him without even thinking about it, the fabric of his jeans feels rough against your thighs. This only reminds you that the dressing gown you're wearing is the only thing you actually have on and that, if he really wanted to, he could easily strip you of that and take you, right here, right now.   
He has that kind of control over you. You'd willingly give him anything and everything without a seconds thought. But your lust for him is clouded by the current situation you're in and how deep this conversation could go. 

"You don't believe me" Adam says, it's more like a statement than a question. 

You look up at him then and his face is taken over by concern at the sorrow he finds in your eyes. 

"I don't have many good things to say when it comes down to my appearance" you say, pulling the dressing gown a little tighter around you, "I've never liked the way I look" 

Adam stops you by putting his hands over yours. You look down at your hands before looking back up at him.

"To be truthful I have no idea why you want me" you blurt out, unable to stop yourself.

Adam tightens his grip on your hands before quickly leaning in to kiss you, the kiss is desperate and a little angry as Adam snakes his arms round your waist to forcefully pull you closer to him. He even nips your bottom lip a little before pulling back.

"I want you because you are you" he says, staring deep into your eyes, "Because I love you. Because without you the eternity of my life would be pointless. I want no other - I love no other like I love you. To me you are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on, nothing can ever compare to such beauty"

He pauses for a moment before rubbing his nose against yours affectionately.

"I wish you felt the same about yourself but you wouldn't be you if you did. I want you to learn to love yourself, and I will teach you" Adam says, "You are all I care about in this world, my sweet girl" 

You smile warmly at him, "Oh, Adam, you're too good for me" you say.

Adam smiles at this, "I'm too bad for anyone else" he murmurs. 

You lean in to kiss him and hastily crash your lips to his, your hands flat against his chest, you dig your nails into him and he moans into your mouth at the feeling.  
He greedily returns the kiss, pulling you flush against him. He slides his hands down your back and onto your thighs, he lifts your legs to wrap around his waist. After you realise what he's doing you help and lock your legs round his waist, linking your ankles together behind his back.

Adam slides his hands back up your thighs, he can't help but slide one hand even further up your thigh to sneak under the dressing gown you're wearing. You moan against his lips before he takes you in another passionate kiss. The feeling of him sprawling his hand out on the sensitive skin of your hip only fuels your lust for him.   
Adam slides his hand up to grab your bare bum underneath the dressing gown, you gasp in surprise and push forward into his body. 

Adam smiles against your lips before tracing your bottom lip with his tongue while you kiss, you open your mouth a little and he wastes no time in sliding his warm wet tongue into your mouth. This feels quite foreign to you but you accept him anyway. He explores your mouth with his tongue and moans when you suck slightly on his tongue, experimentally. 

He pulls away from you to regain his breath and rests his forehead against yours. Adam starts to retract his hand from you and slides it down your thigh. You quickly put one of your hands on his to stop him from taking his hand away from your skin. 

"Don't stop" you plead, your breathing heavy.

You both look at each other and you just want to go back to bed so you can be close to him. He seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Are you sure?" Adam asks you, gulping, his throat dry all of a sudden.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life" you say, Adam looks back up at you, his eyes locking onto yours.

He starts to stroke the skin of your inner thigh, both teasing you and arousing you further. You let out a whimper as his strokes get higher up your thigh. The dressing gown does little to prevent him going any higher.  
That whimper seems to push Adam over the edge as he pulls you as close to him as possible before accidentally thrusting against you. The counter is just the right height as his hips are level with yours, so his thrust hits you in just the right place. 

You both break the kiss to moan loudly at the new feeling, you squeeze your legs round him and Adam takes that as permission to do it again, so he thrusts against you again, a little harder. The friction feels amazing and you want him to do it harder but there are still clothes blocking your way from true pleasure.  
Adam gasps out a moan and buries his face in your neck, inhaling your scent and kissing your skin.  
Adam thrusts a little harder than before and you both moan into each others ears, he can feel your heat even through his jeans and the boxers.

"Fuck" Adam curses feeling his fangs grow as lust takes over him.

You felt yours grow bigger ages ago, when he started thrusting against you you knew you were done for. 

"Adam" you moan, tugging on his ear lobe playfully with your teeth.

Adam thrusts and slides his hand up to grab your arse again.

"Y-Yes?" he manages to ask, he knows he's going to lose it any second and take you right here in the kitchen, on this very counter. 

"Adam... P-Please..." is all you are able to say, sliding your hands down his chest and towards his jeans, "Please Adam..." 

This is just a teasing session, he's showing you what could happen and how good he could be at it. 

Adam smiles darkly against the skin of your neck, "I do love hearing you beg for me" he murmurs.

You close your eyes at the darkness of his low voice and have to hold back a moan as he takes one of your hands in his.   
He slides it down to the front of his jeans and holds your hand against the already hard bulge there, and, wow, does he feel big. He accidentally thrusts into your hand at your touch and grunts in frustration at the clothing holding him back.

"Oh, love, do you want me?" he asks, his voice filled with lust, "Because I want you, I want to be in you, I want to fill you so badly, can't you feel my want for you? This is all for you. I want to bury myself deep inside your heat, my love, and claim you as mine" 

You squeeze him through his jeans and he hisses at the feeling, he tries to grab hold of the counter but his fingers only scrape down it's surface. 

"I want you, Adam, I want all of you, you have no idea how much I need you in me" you murmur, squeezing him again. 

Adam whimpers and grinds himself against your hand. You feel somewhat powerful with this new control you have over him.

Adam ghosts his lips up your jaw to be face to face with you, his lips hovering over yours, touching but not kissing as you both pant in union. 

He locks eyes with you, "I love you" he blurts out, smiling at his confession, he says it again, but slower, "I love you, (y/n)" 

You smile back at him and lift your hands up to move away some of his hair from his face.

"I love you, too" you say, stroking his cheek with your thumb.

Adam leans in just that little bit more and kisses you again. This time his kiss is slow, soft and tender. This changes very quickly as you kiss him back, you both kiss each other with hungry, passionate, intimate kisses that ignite a fire in the both of you.

Adam pulls you to him, almost pulling you off the counter completely. You grab hold of the edge with one hand to support yourself.   
Adam grabs your thighs, as your legs are still wrapped round him, and holds you up. 

"Hold onto me" he manages to say between the hot open mouth kisses you're both sharing.

You quickly wrap your arms round his neck as he lifts you up off the counter, he sets you on his hips and you can definitely feel his want for you press up against you. The fact that all you have on is his dressing gown only increases the friction of his jean covered arousal. 

After trying to regain some of his control, Adam starts to make his way back to the bedroom with you in his arms. He finds this quite difficult as all he wants to do is kiss you. 

His eyes widen and he stumbles a little as you nip his neck, grazing your fangs against his skin, you then press soft kisses to it to sooth his neck. Adam gets distracted by you as he walks back to the bedroom and he ends up pushing you against one of the walls of the hallway. With you trapped between him and the wall, he attacks your mouth with his, he delves his tongue into your mouth without waiting for permission and quickly finds your own tongue while you kiss. He strokes your tongue with his and swallows your moans as he presses up against you. He traces your fangs with his tongue and groans at their size. 

You glide your hands up his strong biceps as Adam leaves your mouth to kiss down your jaw. One of your hands goes into his hair, tugging it ever so slightly to which Adam lets out a groan of pleasure, he lifts you higher up so you're looking down at him. He smiles and recaptures your lips with his. 

You slide your other hand down his smooth back, tracing his muscles with your fingers as they tense and relax under you touch. You decide to try and regain some of the control so you move your hand down to his trousers, you squeeze your legs round him and grind up against him as you toy with his belt buckle. 

Adam breaks the kiss with a groan and digs his fingers into your thighs. You smile mischievously at him and slide the tips of your fingers underneath the waistline of his trousers. 

Adam, to your surprise, pulls you back into his arms off the wall, making you wrap your arms round his neck for support. 

He presses his forehead against yours and stares at you, "Enough teasing" he growls, quickly proceeding to his bedroom and slamming the door shut with his foot behind him.


	6. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adam gets to explore your body for the first time you are both interrupted before moving onto something more intimate.  
> That interruption knocks you both back a bit, especially Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter, I hope it's okay, I've never wrote stuff like this before, so enjoy :)

Blood, Love and Fangs

Part Six

 

Adam hurriedly manoeuvres you both to the bed and sets you down on it, he makes a move to let you go but you grab him with your arms round his neck and pull him back down to you.  
Adam chuckles at your actions and kisses you again, his kisses are getting even more heated, even more intimate and passionate. He grabs your wrists and pins you to the bed, he pulls away from you to breath deeply. He's currently sitting on you, pinning you down expertly so you couldn't move if you tried; not like you want to move from under him anyway. 

You look up at him and smile as you recapture your breath, he's looking straight back at you, a slight smile on his lips, his hair is messy, his chest heaves with every heavy breath he takes. The defined muscles of his chest are right in front of you and all you want to do is reach out and touch him but he won't let you. You squirm under him, trying to move from his grasp to gain back at least a little bit of control but he only smirks down at your attempts to move him. That smirk is wiped from his face when you move your hips up against his and he lets out a groan, feeling himself harden even more from your touch. 

"Do you.." Adam tries to talk but he's too distracted by you and the throbbing erection in his jeans, he tries again, "Are you sure you want this..?" he asks, looking down at you.

You look up at him then and laugh a little, "Adam, I've wanted this ever since you first kissed me" you say, "Maybe even before then actually" 

Adam smiles and releases your hands only to slide his own down your body, they stop at the tie of the dressing gown you're wearing. He kisses down your neck, across your collar bone and down the middle of your chest which is exposed to him even without taking the dressing gown off you. While he's doing this you tangle your fingers in his hair, tugging every so often when you feel his lips touch your skin. 

With a sense of urgency he undoes the tie and presses his lips against your stomach, moaning as he kisses the newly exposed skin. You whimper as he moves one of his hands down lower, you quickly sit up. 

Adam stops and looks up at you, concerned, he sits up too.

"What's wr-"

"Adam, you said it can take lust to trigger us into wanting to bite someone" you hurriedly say.

"Yes, I did" he says, calmly, he lazily traces circles with his fingers on the sensitive skin of your hip, reminding you that his hand is right there, not wanting to lose you now, "Our little demonstration proved that" he purrs. 

"W-What if I bite you again?" you ask shakily, trying not to let a moan burst from your lips as he slowly ghosts his hand down your hip.

"Then we'll deal with it" he growls, moving closer to rest his forehead against yours. You instinctively lie back down and Adam stays close to you, though his hand is still on your hip.

His lips brush yours slightly, he's not actually kissing you, he's only teasing you, making sure you can feel how close he is. 

"I take pleasure in your bite" he purrs, using his elbow to support him as he towers over you, he slowly moves his hand lower to where you ache for him.

"I take pleasure in every kiss I share with you, in every small nip I get from you, in every touch.." he lowers his voice to just above a whisper and makes sure you're looking at him before he finally slides his hand down to cup you and, oh, you love the heat of his hand against your throbbing core. 

You whimper under him, not sure what to do, you don't know whether to bite him like your fangs are basically screaming at you to do, or make him hurry up and fuck you already, or just lie under him while he carries on his slow torture, smiling as you writhe for more of his touch beneath him. 

"My, my, someone's a little eager, aren't they?" Adam murmurs, darkly.

You stare up at him, you try to say something but find you can't form a coherent sentence to say, so you just nod instead.

Adam smiles down at you and slowly joins your lips together with his. As he does so he slowly moves his hand on you, he finds your swollen bud of nerves and circles it with his finger, groaning as you buck your hips against him.  
You break the kiss with a gasp at this foreign feeling, you've never been touched like this before, not that you've ever told Adam you're a virgin. 

After teasing you with a few more circles and a few brief presses, Adam moves down to your slit and slowly pushes one long finger into you. You cry out at the intrusion and clench your hands in the covers. 

Adam stops and tries to calm you down, half his finger still in you.

"A-Adam... I-I-" you try to say, your lust has clouded your mind and when it's actually come down to what you've wanted with Adam you fear you may have just fucked it all up. 

"Shh..." Adam calms you, nuzzling his nose against yours affectionately, "I'm guessing you've never been touched like this before?" he asks, quietly, moving his finger a little inside you which makes you squirm. 

You shake your head and look up at him, Adam presses a kiss to your nose before continuing.

"I can stop whenever you want me to" he says, "Just say the word and I'll stop..." he pauses, "Or I can continue..."

"Adam.. please.." you moan, wanting more of him, your initial fear gone, "Don't stop. Keep going"

Adam smiles down at you and proceeds to push his finger fully into you. You throb around him, your body not used to this feeling.

"Oh, my sweet girl, you're so warm, so wet.." Adam purrs, trailing kisses down your neck, "If this is how you feel around my finger, I wonder how you would feel around my cock" 

You clench yourself round him and can't help but moan out loudly.

"Hmm... You'd like that wouldn't you?" he asks, "You'd love to feel me pound into your tight, wet heat, to feel me bury myself deep inside you whilst you throb around me, oh yes, love" 

As Adam talks he starts to pump his long finger in and out of you, slowly to begin with but when his mouth finds yours and kisses you passionately he adds another finger and pumps them into you harder. 

"Ah! A-Adam..." you moan, between kisses, "Don't s-stop!" 

Adam groans against your mouth and curls his fingers inside you, hitting a spot inside you that has you writhing under him. He then goes on to tease your clit with his thumb at the same time, circling the sensitive bud. 

Adam breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against yours, staring down at you with hooded eyes, making sure to catch the exact moment when it all becomes too much.

"Come for me" he demands, his lips just brushing off yours, "Let go, love, and come for me. Now." 

You can't hold on any longer and you let the pleasure completely take over you. You see stars as you cry out Adam's name. Moans and curses fall from your lips as Adam watches as you come undone. 

You let your head fall back onto the pillow and close your eyes, as you come down from your high, trying to recapture your breath.  
When you open your eyes your met with Adam who's currently sucking your juices from his fingers and staring at you while he does so, his pupils are blown wide with lust. You can't help but let out a whimper at the sight before you.

"Mmm... Darling, you taste divine" Adam purrs, licking his lips which makes you gulp. 

"I-I remember you telling me that before" you say, cheekily, managing to smile at him.

Adam chuckles and leans in closer, "Last time was different" he murmurs, nuzzling his face into your neck where his bite marks are, "But either way you taste exquisite.." 

You giggle a little and let Adam move to lie comfortably between your legs, you thread the fingers of one of your hands in his hair and gently run your fingers through it. He softly nips at your neck as he moves himself to slowly grind against you. You're still quite sensitive from before and you moan softly at his actions. Adam's hands travel down to your hips and he squeezes them, making you buck your hips up against him. Adam gasps out a groan at the feeling. You want to return the favour of your previous activity so you trail one of your hands down his body and let it rest just before the start of his jeans. Adam gasps into your neck and his hands on your hips tighten. You slowly slide your hand down to the large bulge clearly visible in his jeans. Adam hisses at your touch and you start to stroke his length through his jeans.

"Ah... Oh, love, you... you don't know how good that feels... b-but I fear if you keep going I, uh... I won't last much l-longer..." Adam says, panting against your neck. 

He reluctantly takes control and grabs your wrist, pulling your hand away from him, much to his own dislike. He sits up and brings your hand to his face, he softly kisses your wrist and then your palm before putting it flat on his chest. You sit up too so you can get closer. You trace the defined muscles of his chest with care making Adam shudder under your touch, he moans when your finger brushes his nipple. 

He suddenly cups the side of your face and makes you face him. You're met with his lips on yours, rather passionately. He lets his hand fall from your face so he can wrap his arms round you and bring you closer, crushing your chests together, you wrap your arms round him too and thread your fingers through his hair again, tugging harder than before. 

As you kiss you register a loud, somewhat annoying, reoccurring sound coming from outside the room. At first you ignore it and focus back on Adam's lips as he brings your bottom lip into his mouth to suck on it. 

But there it is again - that sound that seems to be getting louder and louder. You suddenly realise it's someone ringing the doorbell. And by the sound of it they are extremely annoyed. 

"Ignore it" Adam growls between kisses, he slides the dressing gown off your shoulders and you help him by taking your arms out of the holes. 

Once it's pooled around your waist, Adam lowers you back down onto the bed, one hand massaging one of your breasts, the other hand disappearing to undo his jeans. 

The door bell is forgotten. That is until you hear a rather loud and agitated voice.

"(y/n)!" shouts the voice from the front door, "I know you're in there! Come on! Open up! (y/n) please! Open this door, now!" 

Your kiss falters as you faintly recognise the voice of the man at the door. Adam looks down at you and moves down to kiss and suck your neck, his hand squeezing your breast, he does his best to distract you again, he takes your nipple in between his finger and thumb and rolls it, much to your own pleasure. You cry out and quickly cover your mouth so the person outside can't hear you. Adam chuckles mischievously against your neck. 

"(y/n)! Please! I need to talk to you! I need to know you're okay! Just open up!" shouts the man again, banging on the door instead of ringing the door bell. 

This snaps you back into reality and you forcefully sit up, Adam stops what he's doing and sits up too. 

"Adam, I know who that is, I have to answer the door" you say, panting a little.

Adam looks at you frustrated as he sits back on his knees. The fabric of his jeans straining at his obvious erection, he's managed to undo the button of them with one hand already but it hasn't given him any relief from his confinement. 

"Love, I-"

"I WILL BREAK THIS DAMN DOOR DOWN IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER IT (Y/N)!" shouts the man at the front door.

Adam shoots a death stare at the bedroom door. 

"JUST A MINUTE!" you shout, and the banging stops.

You take Adam's face gently in your hands and he turns back to face you. 

"I'll be right back, okay?" you say, stroking his cheeks with your thumbs.

Adam rests his forehead against yours and trails his eyes up your bare body till they lock onto yours. He kisses you softly and quickly before pulling away. He's trying to control himself from ignoring whoever's at the door and just fucking you, making you scream so loudly that the man can hear you being fucked into the bed, into his bed...

"Hurry" Adam murmurs against your mouth as his lips leave yours. 

You smile and kiss his nose lovingly before moving out of his grasp. You quickly put the dressing gown back on and run to the door, you pass a mirror and quickly check your appearance. Little red marks are scattered all over your neck from Adam nipping, sucking and kissing your skin. You look quite flustered as a bright pink flush covers your chest and cheeks and your hair's quite messy from your activities. You hurriedly sort yourself out, flattening down your hair and wrapping the dressing gown tighter round you to cover more of you since you don't actually have anything on at the minute. 

You run over to the door and open it. The man on the other side freezes as you do so, his eyes roam over your body and meet your eyes.

"Kyle?" you ask, "What are you doing here?"

This is Kyle. One of your best friends. Well, one of your only friends since most people don't really talk to you anymore because you're friends with Adam. 

"I knew you'd be here" says Kyle, "You're always with him now" 

"Kyle, what do you want?" you ask him. 

You had become distant with Kyle ever since you got closer with Adam, he never really liked Adam all that much and could see how much he liked you from the beginning and how much you liked him. 

And he can tell from the state you're in that Adam likes you a lot. 

Kyle barges past you, "Where is he?" he asks, storming off into the living room.

You roll your eyes and shut the door before following after him.

"For gods sake, Kyle" you say, as you find him staring angrily at Adam who has moved from the bedroom and is now slouched on the sofa, his legs outstretched and his head resting on the back of the chair.

"What is it, Kyle?" Adam asks him.

Kyle only had to look at Adam to confirm his thoughts about what you two had been up to. The bulge in Adam's jeans didn't seem to bother Adam as he lay back on the couch. 

"So, you two are together now, are you?" Kyle asks, looking from Adam to you.

You look at Adam who outstretches an arm to you, inviting you over to him. 

You make your way over to Adam and sit beside him, but when you do Adam pulls you onto his lap instead, his boner pressing right up against you.

"Yes" he says, "Yes, we are together" 

Adam sits up and wraps his arms round your middle rather protectively. 

"I don't see what that has to do with you" Adam says. 

"Adam!" you say, casting a glare in his direction.

"Sorry" says Adam, nuzzling the nape of your neck, affectionately.

"B-But I know what you are!" says Kyle, angrily, "If you dare hurt her-" he pauses, "If you dare change her into what you are I-"

"Too late" Adam says, carefully moving your hair to the side to show Kyle the bite marks on your neck, "You're too late" 

Kyle's face drops as he sees them, you quickly cover them with your hair again and stand up to try and reason with Kyle.

"How could you?!" Kyle shouts louder than before, "How could you do this to her?!" 

Adam stands up to face Kyle properly, "Do you really think I wanted her to be like me?!" he shouts, "Do you really think I wanted her to give up her life for this pointless one?! I never wanted her to be like me, I wanted her to have her life - to live her life the way she wanted to!" 

Both you and Kyle freeze and stare at Adam. 

"I never wanted this for her!" Adam shouts, he locks eyes with you, "You don't know how much I regret what I've done..." 

You move to stand in between them, facing Kyle.

"But what's done is done" you say, "It's as much my fault as it is his, so if you want to blame someone - blame me. I don't care anymore, Kyle. I wouldn't want my life any other way"

Kyle looks at you, hurt.

"This is what I want" you say, "And what I want is to be with Adam. I love him, Kyle" 

Kyle glances at Adam behind you before looking back at you. His brow furrows at your words and he squints his eyes at you in anger and confusion before he storms out.

"Kyle!" you shout walking after him a few steps, "Kyle! Please sto-"

But Kyle is already gone, the door slams shut behind him.

You stand there for a moment, hurt and not sure of what to do. 

Adam moves closer to you and slowly wraps his arms round you from behind, wanting to keep you calm but your body doesn't register his touch. Adam nuzzles your neck, he presses his lips to your skin in a soft kiss.

Your eyes fill with tears although you're not entirely sure why and so more tears form at your confusion.

"(y/n).." Adam begins, his arms tightening round you.

You huff out a shaky laugh, "What a mood killer, eh?" you ask Adam, tears falling from your eyes as you turn round to face him.

Adam pulls you to him in a tight hug, letting you bury your face in his chest as more tears fall. 

Adam shushes you gently, trying to calm you down, "It's alright, love, it's okay" he says.

You wrap your arms round his neck and hug him back, Adam feels you shiver a little and so he carefully manoeuvres you both over to the sofa you were sitting on before. He sets you down and tries to move but you keep your arms tight around him, so he ends up laying beside you on the sofa.

Adam doesn't speak, he doesn't want to rush you into anything, not now. You find you can't look Adam in the eye as the tears run silently down your cheeks, Adam notices this straight away and moves in closer to gently kiss the tears away. He lets you stay with your arms wrapped round him, he keeps his own wrapped round your waist. 

After you've calmed down a little Adam moves to lie over you, keeping himself propped up with his elbow, he kisses your cheek and you finally lock eyes with him. You can see his brow furrow in concern for you. He doesn't like it when you're upset, it hurts him in a way he doesn't quite understand yet.

"I'm sorry I let him shout at you like that" you begin, "I never should have let him in in the first place. I'm sorry, Adam-"

Adam silences you with a kiss that's a little hard and angry at your words, he breaks the kiss rather suddenly. 

"That wasn't your fault, (y/n), I don't care what people think about me" Adam says, "I only care about you, (y/n), it's just you"

You smile up at him and lean in to kiss him, Adam sighs through his nose and smiles against your mouth as you kiss. He slides his hand up to your head and runs his fingers through your hair, pulling you closer to him but then he pulls away and stares at you intently. 

"My sweet girl" he murmurs, placing a kiss on your forehead before moving to lie beside you again, "I'm glad you're calm now" 

"It's you that calms me" you reply, moving closer to him. 

Adam smiles down at you and opens his arms for you to pull you closer, you rest your head on his chest and let out a yawn. 

You softly trace the defined muscles of his chest and feel Adam shudder a little from your touch, you place a kiss on his chest and Adam brings you closer to him. 

"Sleep" he says, nuzzling your forehead.

"Why?" you ask him, your words start to slur a little, "Why do I suddenly have to sleep so much? I haven't slept this much since I was a teen and that was only on the weekends when I could afford to sleep in and.. and-"

You interrupt yourself with another yawn.

Adam chuckles at you, "Sleep, (y/n)" he says, his legs moving to tangle with yours.

"But... But what about you?... I mean we.. we were going to.." you struggle to speak as this overwhelming feeling of exhaustion takes over you.

"I can wait for another time, my love, we both can" says Adam, moving a little to get more comfortable, "I want our first time to be special, not to be interrupted, I want all of you, I need you"

"I need you too, Adam" you say, nuzzling his chest, making his breath hitch.

"We will have our time, and I will show you all the pleasures I can offer you, by the end you'll never have to wonder why I love you ever again" says Adam.

You smile into his chest and close your eyes, sleep overtaking you but you still manage to murmur something before you're completely gone.

"I meant what I said..." you slur, "About you to Kyle..." 

Adam looks down at you.

"I want to be with you" you murmur, "I love you..."

Adam watches as you fall asleep, he stretches under you and cuddles you close to him, a look of sadness crosses his face as he looks down at your fragile sleeping form in his arms.

"Kyle was right" he says to himself, knowing you are fast asleep, "How could I have done this to you?"


	7. Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from a nightmare with the need to make sure Adam knows something important as he still worries over you.   
> After complaining about not having any of your own clothes Adam shows you how easy access is when you wear nothing but one of his shirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, sexy times with Adam because hot damn that man is beautiful.   
> And I know I've said this before but I haven't actually seen Only Lovers Left Alive so I have no idea how Adam really acts, in this story I've basically wrote inspired by the pictures of Adam. This may be more of a VampireTom thing.

Blood, Love and Fangs

 

Part Seven

"Too late... You're too late..."

You toss and turn where you lie. You're struggling to breath. Everything's too dark, too hot, it's too stuffy, the air's too thick. You can't open your eyes.

"Do you really think I wanted her to be like me?!.... I wanted her to have her life... to live her life the way she wanted to..."

'Wait, that's Adam!' you think to yourself as you find you can't speak. You can't open your eyes.. you can hardly breath...

"I never wanted this for her!... You don't know how much I regret what I've done..."

You feel yourself getting hotter and hotter. You can't see anything but you can still feel everything around you start to close in on you. You squirm around to try and free yourself from this confinement.

"Kyle was right... How could I have done this to you?" 

"ADAM!" you scream as you sit bolt upright in bed, clutching at the sheets for dear life, tears stinging your eyes, you're breathing so hard and so fast it hurts.

You hear hurried footsteps coming closer to the open bedroom door before Adam appears, his worried eyes landing on you. He rushes over to you, climbing up on the bed and kneeling in front of you. He tries to hold you close to him to calm you down but you panic and try to push him away from you, shuffling backwards in the bed. 

"(y/n)! Love, calm down, it's me, it's Adam" says Adam, successfully managing to grab your wrists to stop you from pushing him away, "I need you to calm down, (y/n)" 

You can see him talking to you and gripping your wrists but you don't register his voice or his touch, no matter how much you want to.

Adam lets go of one of your wrists to gently cup the side of your face, making you look at him as your eyes dart around the room, he desperately tries to calm your shaking form as you try to control your panting.

"(y/n)? (y/n)! Shh, it's alright, it was just a nightmare, you're awake now, you're alright, shh..." Adam says, carefully smoothing your hair away from your face, he wipes your tears away with his thumbs, "It's Adam, I'm here, you're alright-"

"Kyle wasn't right" you interrupt him, locking eyes with him as you control yourself.

Adam's mouth opens a little in shock at your words and he freezes for a moment, just staring at you. You slowly take his face in your hands as he lets his fall from yours, you gently stroke his cheeks as he struggles to find the right words to say. He didn't think you heard him, he didn't mean for you to hear him, he didn't want you to. 

You smile at him, "You told me once that I needed to know you loved me" you say, sliding your hands down his face and moving them over to his own which are at his sides on the bed, "Now I need you to know that I love you too. Nothing will ever change that, I love you too much to care what people think" 

You gently nudge his fingers with yours and he links them together, squeezing your hands at your words.

"You need to trust me on this" you say as his eyes lock onto yours.

A smile takes over Adam's face, "God, I love you, (y/n)" he says.

You smile back at him and sit up to wrap your arms round his neck, pulling him to you as you bury your face in his shoulder.

Adam chuckles and snakes his arms round your waist, his embrace engulfing you as he nuzzles your neck. He pulls you tighter against him and sighs, his lips by your ear.

"My sweet girl" he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the skin just behind your ear.

 

xxxxxx

 

"Adam, I need my own clothes!" you shout from the bedroom, putting on another of Adam's shirts since you don't have any of your own clothing.

"What? Why?" Adam shouts back from the living room where he's currently lounging lazily on the sofa.

He smirks as you wander into the room, the shirt you're wearing is a little shorter than the last one he let you wear so you're exposed more. As long as you don't bend down in front of him you should be fine, part of you wants to just to see what his reaction would be if you did.

"I think my shirts fit you rather well, love" Adam purrs, sitting up a little to get a better look at you, his eyes travel up and down your body as you walk over to him, "Besides, seeing you wearing my clothes is very sexy to me" 

Now that comes out as more of a growl. 

He sits up properly when you come to stand in front of him.  
You blush at his words and you instantly start to speak without thinking.

"But I'm not s-"

Adam growls and pulls you down onto his lap, forcing you to straddle him.

"Don't you dare" he warns, staring right at you.

You smile at him and make a move to stand up but Adam won't let you go.

"Adam, come on, I need to go get clothes!" you protest.

You manage to stand up off of him and turn round, but Adam is on you in a second. He quickly stands up and wraps his arms round your waist, pulling your back against his chest, his lips tugging at the lobe of your ear.

"You don't need them when you're with me" he purrs right into your ear, "Not with the plans I have for us" 

You can't help but squirm a little at the sound of his 'plans' for you both.   
He said he wanted your first time to be special, but when was he planning to have this intimate time between you both? You feel ready whenever he is.   
Whenever he looks at you everything in your entire being screams out that you want him. He's able to turn you on without actually doing anything at all. There's something about him that you can't put your finger on, and maybe you don't want to know what that something is. He's keeping you on edge every minute you spend with him and he's loving it. And as much as you're loving it too, you're getting a little frustrated at him. It'll be a touch here and a delicate caress there, a sweet kiss here and a heated snog there, you can't take it anymore! He's slowly building up all the sexual frustration inside you and he knows it. God, you just want him to fu-

"Tonight" Adam purrs into your ear, nuzzling your cheek affectionately.

He's trying to downplay how turned on he is already but you can feel him hard against your bum through his jeans. 

"What?" you ask him. 

Have your prayers been answered?

"You heard me" Adam growls, one of his hands finding it's way down to your bare bum just hidden under the shirt your wearing, he grabs one of your cheeks and massages it with his hand, feeling you shudder in his arms, he inhales sharply.

"Tonight. No interruptions. No random phone calls. No men in black suits. No people. Just us. Together. Tonight. In my bed. Where I will claim you as mine and only mine. Do you understand me?" 

You nod and let out a squeak in surprise as Adam slips his hand away from your bum, round to your front and in between your legs, he drags two of his long fingers down your folds, feeling you wet from his words. 

"Ah.. Adam.. Shit..." you moan, letting your head fall back on his shoulder as his thumb comes dangerously close to your throbbing clit. 

"My love, so wet for me already?" asks Adam, smirking against your exposed neck. 

He feels his fangs becoming more prominent at the sight of the pale skin of your neck. He also feels his cock twitch against your bum as he hardens even more for you. You feel him twitch too and you cant help but shift yourself a little, purposely brushing your bum up against him, secretly hoping it will become to much for him and he'll just give in and take you now. Adam hisses at your movement.

He has to get a hold of himself to stay in control.. What was wrong with him? Whenever you're around he just wants to fuck your brains out. He can't stop himself from imagining all the things he could do to you. But no, he has to stay in control, that's what he keeps telling himself... even though all he wants to do is bend you over the back of the sofa and fuck you till your throat is raw from screaming his name and he can't hold out one single thrust more. 

Adam sighs and kisses your neck, holding back the blood lust and the sexual lust building up inside him. 

He pulls his hand away from you, making sure to brush your clit with his now slick fingers as he does so. You whimper at the loss and turn your head to look up at him, he grins darkly down at you as he licks your juices from his fingers.

"Mmmm... Darling, I love how you taste" Adam can't help but moan, "So good.." 

You feel his moan vibrate through his chest against your back and you feel yourself getting wetter.

Adam turns you so you face the sofa and he lets go of you, though his body is still pressed up against yours from behind. 

"Lie down for me" Adam purrs, desperately wanting to touch you with his hands but he keeps them at his side.

You do as he asks, not sure of his intentions. 

Has he finally given in?  
No. The mischievous glint in his eyes tells you he hasn't.

"Open your legs" he orders, his eyes carefully taking in the detail of you in front of him.

You open your legs for him without properly thinking about it. Adam takes off his shirt and lets it fall to the floor before climbing up on the sofa and kneeling between your legs. He brings your knees up so you have to bend them, you place your feet flat on the sofa, you find that this opens your legs more for him. Adam smiles at you, his eyes full of lust as he takes in how exposed you are to him now. You feel quite vulnerable like this, you've never been like this with any other man, and yet this vulnerable feeling just turns you on even more.

Adam leans in and gently kisses your knee distracting you from your thoughts. You lean up on your elbows and watch him with curiosity.

Adam locks eyes with you and smiles against your skin, he starts to move down, giving the skin of both your thighs wet kisses. You can't help but moan out as he moves closer to where you need him. Adam nips your inner thigh making you squirm under him as he sucks the skin where he just bit, making the blood rise and turn it a deep red. It takes all of him not to bite you properly with his fangs.

"Ah.. Adam.." you whimper beneath him, your hands travelling down to thread your fingers through his hair. 

You tug and Adam growls, feeling his jeans now becoming too tight for him as his want for you grows.

You smile smugly down at him but that smile is soon wiped off you face as Adam moves closer and kisses where you need him the most. You're grip in his hair tightens as he starts to explore you with his tongue, lapping up your sweet juices, his hands move to force your hips down onto the sofa, stopping you from squirming.

His tongue travels up and finds your clit, he presses his tongue flat onto it making you moan loudly.

"Adam! Fuck, do that again..." you murmur, looking down at him to find he's looking up at you. 

His head between your thighs is a sight you have not yet seen and it turns you on all the more. 

Instead of pressing his tongue against you again, he sucks on your clit, licking it as he brings it between his lips. 

You cry out and Adam watches as your face comforts with pleasure, it makes him moan against you. You feel his moan vibrate through you and you buck your hips, wanting more.

Adam moves his mouth away from your clit and slides his tongue into your folds, groaning at how wet you are for him.  
You buck your hips again, just wanting to fuck his face but you don't want to hurt him. Adam seems to understand and moves one of his hands away from your hip. 

"It's okay, (y/n), you won't hurt me" he says, taking his mouth away from you to speak before moving closer to you and delving his tongue back into you. 

You moan his name and grind your hips against him, Adam laps up all you have to give him and moans at your taste, his hand traveling down to palm himself through his trousers. He whimpers quietly and gasps out your name before continuing to lick you out. He moves his hand away from himself to play with your clit and just like that you see stars as the pleasure bursts inside you. You cry out Adam's name as you cum, pulling him closer to you as you writhe beneath him. Adam makes sure to lick up all of your cum, not wasting a single drop. 

You collapse back onto the sofa, resting your head back and letting your legs go limp as you recover from your orgasm.

Adam moves to sit up between your legs, licking your juices from his lips and fingers. You look at him and see his nose and chin glisten with your wetness.

He smiles down at you and you smile back. He moves to lie between your legs, kissing up your neck and all over your face, one hand making sure he doesn't crush you, the other smoothing your hair back. 

"My sweet girl, are you alright?" Adam asks, nuzzling your nose with his, affectionately.

You smile up at him and nod, "Adam, that was amazing..." you manage to say, bringing him closer for a kiss. Adam obliges and kisses you back, harder. 

You feel him shift a little over you and his hard on is pressed right up against you. Before Adam even has the chance to stop you, you slide your hand down and grab him through his jeans.

Adam lets out a deep moan, burying his face into your neck and sighing.   
You move your other hand to help you undo the button on his jeans, once you've successfully undone it you slide down the zip. 

All this time Adam is gasping out moans into your neck, his hands grabbing the sofa and his fingers digging into the fabric.  
You slide a hand into his jeans, finding him hard and hot when you touch him. 

"D-Darling, no, this was about you..." Adam protests, though he moans out when you wrap your hand round him, pulling him out of his jeans as you manage to lower them a little. 

"And this is about you" you reply, taking a look down at him. 

He is huge. He feels so good in your hand, hard and yet soft at the same time, like velvet covering steel. You slide your hand down his length and then back up eliciting a deep moan from Adam.

"Fuck" he growls, "Don't stop" 

You stroke him again, sliding your thumb over his tip and catching the pre-cum there, you make sure to smooth it over him before starting to pick up your pace, stroking him faster.

Adam sucks at a place on your neck, wanting to mark you but he falters and lets out a moan, he moves a hand down to join yours, he helps you set up a good pace and he starts panting.

"Mm, yes, just like that, love, yes, yes! That feels so fucking good..." Adam purrs. 

You sneak your other hand in and play with his balls, massaging them as you continue your work on his length.

Adam thrusts into your hands, "I-I'm close" he moans, "So fucking close" 

He moves to look down at you then, "I want to cum in your mouth" he growls. 

You nod your agreement and let him flip you both round, he's now lying on his back with you on top of him. 

You've never done this before but you give it all you've got and lean in, pressing a teasing kiss on his tip which makes him squirm.

You keep your hand at his base as you take him into your mouth, you feel him throb inside you and you moan at the feeling, sending vibrations right into Adam. 

"Oh, darling, that feels so good.." Adam groans. 

He can't help but thrust into your mouth, making you take more of him. You stop when you've taken in as much as you can, you suck on him and lick up the underside of his cock whilst your hand still pumps what you can't take in your mouth.  
Adam's hands go to your hair, where he sets up a rhythm of you bobbing up and down on him.

You look up at Adam just in time to see him lose it. His face contorts with pleasure and he roars out your name as he cums in your mouth, forcing himself deeper in your mouth and down your throat. You gag a little on the size of him but manage to keep him in your mouth as you swallow all he has to offer. 

When Adam calms down a little he realises how deep he forced himself in you and pulls himself out, he pulls you up to him and moves to lie over you. 

"Are you alright?" he asks, concern clouding his eyes as he tenderly caresses your cheek, "(y/n), I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, did I hurt you?" 

You smile up at him and although your throat hurts a bit you don't tell him. 

"Adam, it's okay, I'm fine" you say, sliding your hand over his that's on your cheek, "I'm alright"

Adam smiles down at you and lets out a sigh, resting his forehead on yours as you both catch your breath. 

He kisses you sweetly, wrapping you in his arms as you both relax in each others embrace.

"I meant to ask you" you begin when your lips part, Adam looks down at you curiously, "Do you have any neighbours?" 

Adam chuckles, "Yes" he says, nuzzling his nose against yours, "Why?" 

Though he already knows the answer.

"I was just wondering if they heard us at all" you say, laughing a little.

"I hope they did" Adam purrs, pressing a soft kiss to your lips, "So they know who you belong to"


	8. You Are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You call on your friends to help you with your 'clothes situation' but they are more interested in your relationship with Adam.  
> You now feel somewhat bolder and decide to surprise Adam. He did promise that tonight was the night, a little teasing wouldn't hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this is okay! The twins Natasha and Scarlett can be whoever you want them to be, I was watching the Avengers at the time so I just thought of those two names :D plus I think she's awesome so yeah, I hope you like it.

Blood, Love and Fangs 

 

Part Eight

 

You shuffle a little to get more comfortable on the sofa. You're currently lying there with your head in Adam's lap as he sits under you. He managed to find another blanket which is now draped over you, you pull it closer to you and sigh. Adam's gently running his fingers through your hair, soothing you, making you feel dozy again. 

You slip your hand over his knee and give him a squeeze, Adam smiles warmly down at you. You look up at him and move slightly. Adam gets the message and lifts you up to sit in his lap, you snuggle against his chest, bringing the blanket over the two of you. Adam wraps his arms round you and presses a soft kiss to your forehead. 

You find that his necklace is right in front of you. You study it intently, seeing that it is indeed a little skull hanging round his neck.  
Adam catches you looking at it and smiles, he lifts his hands from you to undo the necklace and holds it out to you.

When you realise he's giving it to you, you sit up.

"Adam, are you sure?" you ask him.

He's had that necklace for as long as you can remember, the only time you've seen him without it was that time you woke up with it on after he saved you from those men at the hospital. 

Adam smiles at you, "Yes, I'm sure, (y/n)" he says, his voice lowering a little to a murmur. 

Even though you're, obviously, the only two in the entire house Adam still likes to whisper to you lowly, not for the sake of wanting no one else to hear but for the shiver it sends down your spine. 

"May I?" Adam asks. 

You nod and turn away from him, he gently moves your hair out of the way and clasps the necklace round your neck, he presses a soft kiss at the nape of your neck before letting you turn back round, you let one of your legs slide over his so you're straddling him.

You give his lips a quick kiss before pulling back, "Thank you" you say.

You look down at the necklace to see the small skull has disappeared down the shirt you're wearing, and it's resting between your breasts. Adam looks where you're looking and notices it, his breath hitches at the sight. You look back up at Adam to see his eyes still down your top before they lock onto yours. 

"Does it look okay?" you ask him, with a cheeky smile.

Adam smiles back at you, "It looks perfect, my love" he says.

You lean up to kiss him again, joining your lips with his softly and closing your eyes, Adam can't help but moan at your actions as he closes his eyes too. 

He loves the way you kiss him, every kiss from you sets his heart aflame, he just wants to kiss you again and again and again. 

You both break the kiss and, with your eyes still closed, Adam nuzzles your nose with his. 

"I want to you to try something" he says, you open you eyes to look at him curiously.

"What is it?" you ask him.

Adam smiles at you and he leans down to the draw of the small table next to the sofa. He opens it and pulls out a fancy looking bottle, you instantly recognise the dark red liquid inside it as blood. You bite your lip at this and Adam feels you tense on his lap. He grabs an equally fancy gothic looking glass from the table, you move back a little to let him pour the blood into the glass. Your eyes on the blood the whole time. Your fangs grow at the sight and you can't help but want to taste it again. Adam smiles at the look on your face, your confusion at the blood lust inside you is plain for him to see.

He places the bottle on the table returns to you, the glass in his hand.  
You stare at it, you can't decide if it's a good or bad thing that you want it.

Adam sees you struggle with yourself and decides to help you. He takes a drink from the glass, a groan escaping him from the taste and then he brings you in for a kiss, his other hand on the back of your head pulling you to him. 

He opens his mouth for you, inviting you in and you slide your tongue between his lips. His tongue reaches out to yours and plays with yours making you more confident, you quietly moan as you taste the blood on his tongue and in his mouth. You find his fangs and marvel at their size with your tongue. Adam smiles as he lets you explore his mouth before pulling away. You're left with your tongue stuck out and Adam chuckles at you. You laugh with him and lick your lips.

"How was that?" he asks, licking his lips too.

"Mmm, Adam, that.. that was... good" you say, not quite knowing how to describe such a taste.

Adam chuckles and lets his hand slide down to your back, rubbing in soothing circles.

"Would you like to try it for yourself?" he asks, bringing the glass closer to you. 

You stare at it, warily, before allowing Adam to bring it your lips.  
He tips it a little allowing you to drink from it and, god, does it taste good!  
You're still struggling to get your head round it, it's still new to you that you actually drink blood now. 

Adam takes the glass away from you after a moment and places it back on the table. You savour the taste and lick your lips but a drop still escapes them. Adam happily leans in and licks it from the corner of your mouth. He nuzzles his nose against yours and softly kisses you, the taste of blood still evident in both of your mouths. 

"Good" Adam murmurs when he breaks the kiss, "It will take time but you will get used to it, trust me" 

Your eyes are still closed and Adam nuzzles your nose again affectionately.

Suddenly the door bell rings. Adam scowls and you just laugh, excitement washing over you, he looks at you questioningly. 

"I dealt with the clothes situation" you say, moving the blanket off you and jumping off the sofa. 

"What?" Adam asks, watching you as you run out the living room to the front door, he catches a glimpse of your arse as the shirt rids up a little. Adam stands up to follow you, trying to ignore his growing erection.

You quickly open the door to find two of your friends standing there - Natasha and Scarlett, apart from Kyle these guys are pretty much all you got friend-wise. They're twins and pretty much the only difference between them is their eye colour and their hair length. Natasha has short fiery ginger hair and brown eyes, Scarlett has shoulder length hair the same fiery colour and blue eyes. You've known them both since you were little and used to get them confused with each other all the time. They'd play pranks on you, pretending to be the other and it always got you, much to their liking.

"(y/n)!" they both say in union, smiling happily at you.

"Scarlett! Nat! Thank god you came round!" you say as they both bring you into a hug, "Come in!" you say when they let you go.

You usher them both in and close the door behind them. Adam appears at the living room door, he leans against the door frame and smiles at you.

"We brought you some clothes like you said" says Nat, handing you a bag.

"We didn't know what you would like so we just got loads of random stuff" says Scarlett. 

You smile at them, "Thank you!" you say, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, we meant to ask you why you don't have any clothes.." says Scarlett, her eyes look past you and she sees Adam.

"Yeah, and who's shirt are you wearing?" asks Nat, Scarlett elbows her making Nat frown at her but then she sees where Scarlett is looking. 

You were going to turn round to see what they were staring at but you feel two arms encircle your waist from behind. Adam pulls you against his chest, Nat and Scarlett gape at the two of you.

"Em, yeah, well that's a long story, I was hoping we could talk about that" you say, you elbow Adam and he lets out a huff in your ear, "In private" you add.

Adam chuckles and presses a kiss to your cheek before letting you go, "I'll be in the bedroom" he says, smiling at the twins then winking at you before he leaves you alone with them.

You wonder what he's going to do in there, maybe you don't want to know... Maybe you do-

"Oh my god, (y/n), you two are fucking, aren't you?" asks Nat, smirking at you.

"Nat!" you whisper, looking over your shoulder to make sure Adam has actually gone to the bedroom.

You usher both of them into the living room and they both take a seat, Nat sits on the sofa and Scarlett sits on the floor as you sit next to Nat. 

You see the bottle and the glass have gone, thank god, Adam must've taken them.

"Well?" Nat asks you.

You look at her then at Scarlett who grins at you expectantly, you look back at Nat who seems to have already come to an answer without you.

"You are!" she says.

"We haven't-"

"Yet" Scarlett interrupts you. 

"Look, can we talk about why you two are actually here?" you ask, standing up with the bag of clothes they brought you.

"Only if you give us the details later, okay?" Nat asks.

You sigh, "Okay, fine" you agree.

You called them earlier, asking for them to bring you some spare clothes but you also asked them something else.

"So," Nat asks, "You want us to help you get some of your stuff from your house down the street because.. you've had a fight with your parents and you don't want them to know where you are?" 

That's what you told them both.  
You'd had a fight with your parents and you walked out on them. You couldn't tell the twins the truth. They wouldn't believe you for one thing.  
Oh yeah, Adam's a vampire and now you're one and there's these men in black suits after you wanting to kill both you and Adam, and your parents actually think you're dead because those weird men took you from your home to a hospital, and you've managed to piss off Kyle who knows about you and Adam being vampires and you and Adam are in fact in a relationship which is great because you've never actually been in such an intimate relationship before and you haven't fucked yet but that's gonna change tonight and you're so in love with him, he turns you on every time he walks into the fucking room. 

Yeah, I'm sure they'd love to hear all of that. 

"Yeah, so I need your help" you say, getting back to the conversation.

"But you never fight with your parents" Scarlett says.

"Look, are you guys gonna help me or not?" you say, rummaging through the bag and pulling out some black leggings, a vest top and a hoodie. You also pull out some underwear and look at the twins. 

"Thank you" you mutter, they both giggle together.

"We figured you didn't have any, and of course we'll help you, that's why we're here" says Nat.

You smile at them, "Thanks, guys, I'll be back in a minute, I'm just gonna change" you say, quickly making your way to the bedroom with the clothes.

You shut the door and take off Adam's shirt, quickly putting on the underwear. 

"Darling, what a nice surprise" a voice murmurs from behind you.

Shit. You forgot he was in here.

"Adam-" your words leave you in a gasp as Adam comes up from behind you and quickly moves you over to the nearest wall. He pushes you against it, pressing his body against yours and pinning your hands against the wall next to your head. 

You shudder and feel Adam press his jean-clad erection hard against your bum.

"Hmm, my heart, I love feeling you shudder from my touch" Adam purrs in your ear, grinding his hips against you, you bite your bottom lip to hold back a moan, "No, no, no, I want to hear your moans, (y/n), loud and clear" 

"Adam, no, I need to get changed..." you manage to say though you don't find yourself very convincing.

Adam chuckles and nuzzles the nape of your neck, pressing his lips to your skin.

"So, take your clothes off" he growls. 

You've decided you've had enough and forcefully push him backwards so you can turn round, you grab his hands and keep them at his sides as you make him back up to the bed not far behind him. 

Adam's eyes catch the skull of his necklace round your neck which is firmly held in between your breasts in the bra the twins brought you. 

You release his hands and grab his face instead, pulling him down to you for a hard demanding kiss. Adam groans against your lips and his hands fly to the clasp of your bra. You instantly pullmback and grab his wrists, pulling them away from you. Adam looks at you in curiosity at your new bold streak and feels himself getting harder.

You push him down on the bed where he sits on the edge staring up at you.

"I need the twins' help to get some of my things from my house" you say, making sure he's listening to you, you feel quite bold and confident even though you're standing in nothing but your underwear, you seem to have Adam's full attention anyway, "It's not just the clothes that I need. There are things in that house that are valuable to me sentimentally, I need to get everything I can, especially if your offer still stands about me moving in with you" 

"Of course it still stands" Adam says, fighting the urge to touch both you and the hardness growing in his jeans. 

You lean in and brush your lips against his, not actually kissing him, just touching. Adam closes his eyes as he leans into you a little more. You pull back at the last second. Adam frowns at you. 

"Then I need to go" you say, standing up and returning to the pile of clothes.

"It's too dangerous" Adam says, standing up too, "They'll be looking for you"

"Those men won't catch me, Adam, my parents won't even know I'm there" you reassure him, putting on the clothes as he comes up behind you. 

He smiles when you put his shirt back on over the black vest top the twins brought you. You love his shirts, they smell just like him, you'd wear them all the time of you could. Adam seems to have no objections. 

Adam snaps back into reality and takes in what you just said. 

"Wait until the sun sets completely" Adam says.

You turn to look at him, "Why?" you ask.

Adam walks over to the window, the curtains block out the orange rays of the sun set. He pulls the curtain back slightly so a ray of light enters the room, creating a barrier between you and him.

"Don't let it touch you" Adam warns, "It's lethal to us. Touch it and it will burn you" 

So that's why all the curtains are always closed round here...

You walk up to the ray of light and study it, you fight with your curiosity to touch it just to see what would happen. 

Fortunately Adam closes the curtains before you have the chance.

"Promise me you'll stay out of the sunlight" Adam says, stalking his way over to you. 

He stands right in front of you but doesn't touch you, "Promise me you'll be careful" he says, locking his eyes onto yours.

You smile and lean up on your toes to wrap your arms round his neck, hugging him close to you. Adam hugs you back, wrapping his arms round your waist and leaning into your touch. 

"I promise" you say before pulling back a little.

Adam smiles at you before you lean in and press a soft kiss to his lips. He slides his hands from your waist to your back, pulling you closer but you break the kiss before he can make it any deeper, though you can feel his arousal pressing into you. 

"I'll see you later, Adam" you murmur, before turning to leave.

Adam grabs your wrist in his vice like grip, holding you back, glaring at you with dilated pupils, he instantly sends a shiver down your spine. 

"Don't break that promise" he growls, "I want you back here for tonight. You don't know how hard it is to resist the urge to take you right now, (y/n), but it seems we have an audience in the living room, I'd rather spend such an intimate time with you alone" 

You're lost for words and just silently nod instead. Adam smirks and brings your hand to his lips.

"I'll be right here waiting for you, love" he murmurs against your palm before letting you go, "Ring me if you're in any trouble, I'll be there" 

You smile at him and make your way over to the door and open it.

"And (y/n)?" Adam asks.

You turn to look at him, "Yes?" you ask him.

"I love you" he says.

You smile sweetly at him and your heart warms at his words making you feel that all too familiar feeling of butterflies in your stomach. 

"I love you too, Adam" you say, he smiles back at you, "I won't be long, don't worry" 

 

xxxxxxx

 

"Will you two be quiet?" you whisper angrily at the twins, they frown at each other before looking at you and apologising quietly.

"Thank you" you whisper.

You all look back at your house. You're hidden in the garden round the back of your house, you're made invisible from anyone in the house by the trees and the darkness of the night. 

You managed to convince Nat and Scarlett to wait with you at Adam's until the sun had set properly, you said that the night would provide you with better cover.

"So, how do we get in, (y/n)?" Nat asks.

"Yeah, without your parents seeing us?" asks Scarlett.

"We can get into my room through the window round the front" you say, keeping your voice quiet, "It's pretty late already so my parents are probably asleep, we'll need to help each other get up to my window" 

"Right" the twins say together.

"Come on then" you say, silently making your way to the front of the house. 

 

xxxxxxxx

 

"Adam?" you say as you walk into the house, a bag pack on your shoulder and holding two big bags with your arms. 

You managed to get quite a lot of your stuff. Good thing you weren't burglars or you could have easily taken everything without waking up your parents. 

You bring your bags into the living room and dump them on the sofa, looking around the room for Adam.

"Adam? You here?" you shout.

"I'm in the shower, love!" you hear Adam shout from the bathroom, "I won't be long!" 

"No rush!" you shout back, a smile rising to your face at the thought of him in the shower. 

You picture his perfect naked body which you haven't actually yet had the pleasure of seeing entirely. A shiver runs down your spine and you try to shake it off, thinking about your home instead. When you finally got into your room through the window Nat and Scarlett helped you to pick your clothes, but whilst they were arguing over what would be best to pack, you managed to leave a note for your parents. 

'I am alive. I had to leave. There are people after me. I will explain everything soon. I have ran far away from here so I had to pick up some of my things. Do not worry. I love you both. 

(y/n)' 

You had to mention how you'd run 'far away' just in case those men managed to get that note, at least you could trick them into thinking you've gone somewhere else.  
So they'll stop hanging around here. You just want peace here with Adam. 

Hmmm... Speaking of Adam... Maybe you should go and surprise him in the shower. He wouldn't expect such a bold move like that! 

Just as you're about to make your way to the bathroom you stop, thinking of a better idea.

You go back to your bags and unzip one of them. You smile as a mischievous plan emerges in your mind. You packed most, if not all, of your underwear including some really nice lace ones you've never really had the guts or the reason to wear.

Well, you had the reason now. 

You find the black and gold lace bra and knickers you've been hiding away for a time such as this and decide to put them on. You quickly strip in the living room, you're not worried if anyone can see you from outside as all the curtains are closed. Adam really doesn't like the sunlight. 

Once you're changed you go over to a big mirror hanging on one of the living room walls to check how you look. And damn, you have to admit, you look hot!

The lace bra pushes up your breasts giving them a bigger look and a plumper feeling, the knickers really show off your round bum, something you've always been proud of.  
You ruffle your hair a little which, in your opinion, makes you look sexier, and you add a little bit of make up which you got from home. Just a bit of mascara, eyeliner and lipstick, you don't want to cake yourself in foundation so you leave it at that. You still have his necklace on but the little skull is well lodged in your cleavage.

Adam is going to devour you when he sees you looking like that. 

You go back over to your bags and put everything back into it that you rummaged through to find your underwear. You look around and spot another of Adam's shirts thrown over the sofa. God, he needs to learn to put his clothes away, he really leaves a mess everywhere, not like you mind. You love being able to just slip one of his shirts on without having to consult him about it. 

So you grab the black shirt and put it on, making sure to leave the first few buttons undone just to show the very top of your bra and your breasts, the shirt stops just after your bum so if you were to, oh, I don't know, purposely bend down right in front of Adam, he would get a full view of your ass. 

A mischievous smile crosses your lips as you take one more look at yourself in the mirror. You roll up the sleeves of the shirt, the contrast between the black shirt and your pale skin is more obvious now. 

You carry two of your bags into the bedroom, purposely leaving one in the living room to get later, and hear the shower turn off in the bathroom. You can't help but shiver in anticipation for Adam to see you.

Just as you think this Adam opens the bathroom door into the bedroom. You don't look at him but you make sure to bend down to mindlessly check your bags.

"So, how did it go..." 

You hear Adam trail off and smirk wickedly. You stand back up and turn round to look at him, feigning an innocent look. 

Adam's eyes widen and darken even more at you. He's wearing nothing but some black jeans - he must have an endless supply of them all around the god damn house, it's all he seems to wear, but you don't mind. They really show off his perfect round bum and do very little to hide his bulge, they seem to be having trouble with that now actually.

"It went good, I managed to get most of my stuff and we didn't get caught" you say, slowly walking over to him, his eyes are repeatedly looking you up and down with every step you take, "Which is a miracle seeming as I had the two loudest twins in the world with me"

You stop in front of him and look up to see his eyes on your breasts, he can just see the lace of your bra and his necklace disappearing in between your breasts, he feels himself stir in his jeans. 

Adam looks up at you, realising he's been caught gawping at you and he closes his mouth, gritting his teeth to try to stay in control. His jaw tenses as he refrains himself from reaching out to touch you. 

You see this and decide to tease him by softly caressing the side of his face, hoping to make him relax but it only riles him up even more.

"Are you okay, Adam?" you ask him, innocently, "You seem tense" 

Adam smirks at you, knowing exactly what you're up to. 

"I'm fine" he says, but his voice is so low it comes out as a growl. 

You smile at him and pretend to just remember the other bag in the living room. You quickly walk back into the living room to retrieve it. Adam slowly follows you, his eyes on your ass the entire time, watching how his shirt rides up when you walk. He holds back a moan when you bend over to pick up your other bag off the sofa.

You carry it back into the bedroom, passing him but not looking at him.  
Adam becomes furious at how you ignore him.

When you put the bag down with the others Adam slams the bedroom door shut.  
You stand up and look at him to find him staring hungrily at you, his erection straining at the fabric of his jeans. 

You smile and bite your bottom lip. Adam stalks his way over to you, stopping right in front of you. You move closer making sure he can feel your breasts brush against his chest.

"You minx" he growls, "How bold you are to purposefully tease me then ignore me. You will pay for that, my love. I know you can see the effect you have on me. I'm so hard for you, (y/n), and it's only been a few minutes" 

You gulp accidentally and Adam grins at you. He takes a step forward, forcing you back.  
He's in control now and backs you up to the nearest wall. He presses his body against yours and leans in to your ear, kissing just below it before speaking. 

"I want you" he purrs, "I want you now, god, (y/n), do you want me?" he asks.

You nod feeling his hands slide down to your bum under the shirt, he squeezes. 

You whimper and Adam smirks darkly at you, his breathing heavier.

"Say it" he demands, pressing his hard on into you, your hands slide up his chest, wanting to dig your nails into his skin. 

"I want you, Adam, I want you and only you, please-"

You don't get to finish your sentence as Adam crashes his lips against yours, swallowing your surprised gasp and smiling as he does so. His hands immediately slide down to your thighs, he lifts you up and you wrap your arms round his neck. He grunts as he shoves you against the wall, his lips still on yours, his tongue already in your mouth and playing with yours.

You moan into his mouth and move your hands up to tangle in his hair, you tug and Adam grinds his hips into yours making you break the kiss to cry out at the friction.  
But Adam doesn't stop, he keeps grinding into you and you know your knickers are ruined, you can feel your arousal soaking them.

Adam gives you the chance to catch your breath and he, instead, buries his face in your breasts, sticking his tongue out to locate the skull of the necklace. Feeling his hot wet tongue in between your breasts and his erection hard against your core has you panting in his arms, wrapping your legs round his waist to bring him closer. 

"A-Adam, please, no... uh, no teasing - ah!" you moan out as he nips the skin between your breasts.

"Teasing?" he mumbles, pulling his mouth away from you and looking up at you, "Darling, you teased, now it's my turn" 

He pulls you from the wall and turns to throw you down on the bed. You feel lost without his touch and stare up at him as he stands at the foot of the bed, his eyes wide and dark, his fangs obvious as he takes deep heavy breaths through his mouth.

"Open your legs for me" he orders and you do so with no hesitation, he smiles at you, pleased.

"Now," he says, "Take off the shirt"

You slide your hands over to the buttons of the shirt and take your time undoing them, one by one. Adam grows impatient as you lay there and palms himself through his trousers, groaning at the touch as he watches you.

You sit up and slip the shirt off your shoulders, throwing it onto the floor.

Adam feels himself twitch against his palm, hardening even more at the sight of you.

"Christ" Adam growls, desperately trying not to lose it. You smile up at him and crawl over to him, sitting on your knees just in front of him. 

You lean up and press soft tender kisses to his chest, you rise on you knees a little to kiss up to his nipple. You suck on it as you slip your hand between his own hand and his throbbing length. 

"Fuck..." Adam groans, pressing your hand harder against his cock. 

"Adam, make love to me, I know you want to, I can't wait any longer, Adam, baby, please" you plead, giving him a squeeze.

Adam feels his sexual lust and blood lust rise with the new name you've given him. 

He pulls you up to him and kisses you, passionately, you both moan together, your hands fly to his hair as his go to the find the clasp of your bra. 

He groans in frustration when he can't find it, you can't help but break the kiss and laugh at the frown on his face.

You take his hands and bring them up to the front of your bra, surprised he didn't figure this out before but he was too distracted before to notice, you leave his hands there and his fingers find the little hook that holds it together. 

Adam un-hooks it and you are bare for him to see. Adam pulls the straps down your arms and drops it on the floor. He leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking roughly. Your hands fly to his hair and pull him closer but Adam stops and pulls away, pushing you down on the bed. You frown at him in frustration but he only chuckles back. 

You're mouth gapes open as he goes to take off his jeans. Your throat goes dry all of a sudden as you see his naked body in all it's glory and his fully erect cock. There's a nagging voice at the back of your head which is constantly worrying about how he was going to fit in you. You've never done this before and you have to admit you're a little scared. 

Adam knows all about this and does his best to calm you down. He gets up on the bed and crawls up to you, kissing up your legs, thighs, stomach, chest, and neck until he comes face to face with you. 

He kisses you sweetly, his hands making soothing circles on your hips as he kneels between your legs, his erection just touching your stomach as he tries to give you space. 

"Are you alright?" he asks, his voice barely a whisper. 

You nod and look up at him to find him studying your eyes intently.

"Darling, are you sure you want this?" he asks you.

You open your eyes wide at this, "Of course I want this, Adam, I've never wanted anything more in my entire life" you say.

He smiles down at you before moving closer, now you can definitely feel his cock hot and hard against your thigh. He ruts against you, finding it hard to contain himself. He slides his hand down and into your knickers, cupping you with his large hand.  
You moan loudly, feeling him drag his fingers over your dripping core.

"Fuck, you're so wet, (y/n)" Adam growls, slowly sliding his middle finger into you. You squirm under him and wrap your arms round his neck. 

"Adam... Please, no more teasing..." you moan as he adds another finger, stretching you.

"Darling, I need to do this, it will take away the pain" he says, he grunts, "Can you take another for me, my dove?"

You nod and moan when he adds a third finger, pumping them in and out of you slowly, trying to prepare you for him. 

When he feels you're ready he slides his fingers out, you whimper at the loss and sit up on your elbows to look at him sit between your legs.  
He quickly takes your knickers off and chucks them aside.  
He uses your juices from his fingers as lubricant for his hard cock and he strokes himself a few times, you're eyes widen at this. 

He smiles at you when he catches your eye and he moves back on top of you. He supports himself with one arm and uses his other hand to guide him to you. He lets himself slide against your wet folds for a moment, making you cry out in frustration and pleasure. He ruts against you again causing you both to moan loudly.

He takes himself in hand again and lines himself up with your entrance.

"Ready?" asks Adam, moving to look straight down at you, his nose just touching yours. 

You feel the head of him brush against your folds and you squirm under him, your hands moving to his hair.

"Yes" you say, wanting nothing more than him inside you. 

You wrap your legs round his waist, urging him to move.

Adam smiles down at you and kisses you softly before slowly pushing himself inside you. You tense at the new feeling of being filled and you slide your hands down Adam's back, digging your nails into his skin. Adam kisses down your neck to try and keep you calm, he nuzzles your neck and sighs at how you feel around him. 

"So fucking tight..." he curses.

Suddenly you feel a sharp sting of pain which makes your eyes water. Adam stops, most of him already in you. He looks down at you and is about to speak.

"Don't stop" you say before he can say anything.

Adam smiles down at you and continues to push himself inside you, stretching you with his length and his girth. When his hips finally meet yours and he is fully in you, you both let out a moan. 

You blink and the water in your eyes escapes as tears rolling down your cheeks. Adam leans in and tenderly kisses them away, careful as not to move his hips, not wanting to move in you just yet, he wants to let you adjust. 

And you have adjusted, faster than you would have thought. You decide to roll your hips to tell Adam this. Adam gasps out a moan against your cheek and grabs your hip with his hand, the other gripping the sheets by your head. 

"Oh, god! (y/n), that felt so good... Fuck, please... love, I don't want to hurt you but.. please can I move?" Adam asks, struggling to hold himself back.

"Yes" you say, pulling him down to you for a passionate kiss. 

Adam groans and slowly slides out before sliding back into you, you tighten your legs round him. You both gasp out moans against each other's mouths, not actually kissing.

Adam continues with his slow long thrusts and the pain fades, the pleasure takes over and all you want him to do is go faster.

"Adam, oh, Adam, please..." you trail off when Adam gives a sharp thrust, making you cry out in pleasure. 

Adam moans watching you writhe under him.

"Please what?" he asks, pausing in his thrusts, his entire length buried in you. 

"Go faster, harder, deeper, please! I need you! Don't stop!" you say, urgently. 

Adam smirks and starts to set a pace of pumping his cock in and out of you, moaning every time his hips slam into yours. He pulls your body flush against his and pounds you into the bed, grunting with every thrust. 

Your moans get louder and louder and you lift your hips up to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck, you're so wet, so warm and t-tight..." Adam growls, one of his hands grabbing hold of the headboard for support. 

"A-Adam, shit... yes.. yes!" you moan, pulling him closer.

Adam sits back on his knees, pulling you with him and starts thrusting up into you as you straddle his lap. The new angle makes you scream with pleasure as your bodies slide together, both of you working up a sweat. 

You nuzzle his neck, pressing wet kisses all over it, you suck his Adam's Apple which makes him increase the speed of his thrusts, he pulls you down onto his cock hard. Your breasts are squished up against his chest and he loves how they still hold his the skull of necklace in between them.

"Adam.. I-I'm close... I can't.." you mumble into his neck.

"Then come for me" Adam growls, you're so close and he knows it, he leans down to bite your nipple as his hand finds your clit and rubs it hard and fast, he lifts his head to look at you, "Do it! Now! Come for me! Scream my name! COME (Y/N)!" 

And you do scream his name as your orgasm hits you, and it hits you hard. You lock yourself around Adam, clenching down on his cock. Adam's grunts get louder as he keeps thrusting through your orgasm, letting you ride it out. 

He looks to see the pleasure on your face and it's enough to send him over the edge.

"FUCK! (Y/N)! YES!" he roars out, hurriedly lying you back down on the bed where he continues to thrust in and out of you, chasing his orgasm. You feel his cock throb before he comes, burying himself as deep as he can inside you as he spills his hot seed into you. The look of pure pleasure on his face is one you will never forget.

You both moan and pant into each others ears as you both come down from your high, holding each other close, not wanting to move. 

You wish he could just make love to you forever, you never want him to stop. It feels too good.

Adam moves slightly to lazily kiss your neck, he tries to pick himself up from you but you keep your hands on his back, wanting him to stay.

"Love, I don't... I don't want to crush you" Adam says, his breathing still heavy. 

"I don't care" you reply, your hands moving to grab his perfect ass. 

Adam chuckles and you both lay in each others arms for a moment, catching back your breath. 

"That was incredible, (y/n)" Adam says once you've both calmed down. 

"Adam, you are amazing" you say, he chuckles and lifts himself up to look down at you.

He presses soft lazy kisses to your face before you pull him to your lips for a sweet kiss, smoothing his hair back with your hands. 

"(Y/n), I fucking love you" Adam says, you smile up at him.

"I fucking love you too" you say and Adam chuckles again, you feel it vibrate through his chest and through his cock which is still inside you. 

He gently pulls his softening member out of you and you whimper at the loss but Adam kisses you to distract you. You feel weirdly empty now without him in you and you don't really know how to react to it. 

You both move to lie under the covers, Adam moves to lie next to you, pulling you to him, he faces you.

"Thank you" he says. 

You look at him in confusion, "For what?" you ask.

He smiles, "For trusting me" he says, "Do you feel alright?" he asks.

You're a little sore but apart from that you're fine, you tell him this and he kisses your forehead lovingly. 

Adam pulls you closer and holds you against him, tangling his legs with yours and nuzzling your forehead as you lean into his chest. His arms are wrapped round you keeping you safe and secure in his embrace. 

A few peaceful moments pass before Adam speaks again.

"I'm sorry if you ever felt like I doubted you, I just didn't want you to get hurt, if anything happened to you it would kill me. I thought you would get hurt - being with me" he pauses, and takes a breath, "In all truthfulness, and I know it's horrible but, I'm glad I bit you" 

He freezes waiting for your response.

"I'm glad you bit me too, Adam" you say, you are though. 

So there's people after you trying to kill you, and you're separated from your parents but they're only down the street where you can still be near them, it's not like they're dead or anything and at least now, after that note you left them, they know you're not dead either. So what if you can't go out in the sunlight? You never liked it anyway.  
So what if you drink blood? It, in Adam's words, tastes divine. 

All you care about now is being with Adam.

"I'm glad I came to your house that night, Adam, but can I ask you something?" you ask.

Adam sighs with relief that you're being so open, "Of course, my love" he says.

"That night, did you know you were going to kiss me?" you ask him. 

Adam smiles and brings you closer to him, kissing your head.

"I didn't intend to, I wanted to kiss you, I've always wanted to, but I wasn't going to force myself onto you. What happened wasn't planned, it just.. happened" Adam explains, "And when you acted the same I couldn't stop myself" 

You smile, "I'm glad it happened" you say.

"Me too" Adam says, "I have loved you for such a long time and you didn't know it" 

He moves so his other arm is under the pillow and he's more comfortable.

"I know it now" you say.

"Good" he says, nuzzling your forehead again.

You both stay quiet for a moment, sleep tugging at the both of you but you don't want this to be some dream you have to wake up from.

Adam chuckles.

"What?" you ask him, "What is it?" a smile forming on your lips at his mood.

"I hope you know now that you are mine and only mine forever and ever?" he says.

You smile up at him, it's just light enough that you two can see each other.

"Only if you know that you're mine and only mine forever and ever too" you say.

You both laugh together.

"I am as much yours as you are mine" Adam says, kissing your lips briefly.

You feel your eyelids getting heavier but you try to avoid falling asleep.

Adam notices.

"Sleep" he says.

"But Adam-"

"Go to sleep" he interrupts you, smiling at your frown, "I will be right here when you wake up, I won't leave you, don't worry" 

You smile sleepily and bury your face into his chest, breathing deeply as Adam squeezes your legs with his. 

"Good night, my sweet girl" Adam murmurs.

"Good night, Adam" you murmur back, sleep taking over you within minutes. 

Adam keeps you close to him and watches as you fall asleep in his arms. 

He doesn't care about what Kyle or anyone else thinks, he loves you too much to care for anyone else anymore. 

All he cares about is you, you are his and he is yours and that's how it should always be. 

He joins you in your deep peaceful sleep.


	9. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you wake up with Adam you both give in to your desires yet again even though you still feel the consequences of last nights events.  
> Adam brings up your parents in a conversation and you get very upset by this, Adam tries to make it up to you.

Blood, Love and Fangs

 

Part Nine

 

You turn to lie on your other side in bed, you're feeling too hot under the covers so you push them off, you instantly feel the cool air hit your bare skin. Adam, who's now lying behind you with his arm around your waist and his legs tangled with yours, stirs in his sleep and nuzzles the nape of your neck, breathing softly against your skin and pulling you closer to him in your new position.

You smile and sigh deeply at his touch as you turn to look over your shoulder at him. He's kicked the covers off too so you're both left fully naked in each others embrace on the bed. 

You try to move a little more but find a bolt of pain surging through your hips, you trail your hand down and find the finger tip shaped bruises on your skin from the previous night. Wow. Did you guys really go at it that hard last night?  
You have to admit you're a little sore.. down there. The intrusion has left you with a feeling of emptiness, you squeeze your thighs together and sigh.

You carefully sit up, not wanting to wake Adam, and stretch your arms, still feeling a little sleepy.  
You look back over at the sleeping Adam.  
He's so beautiful, you think, as you study him intently. He's lying on his side facing you so you can see pretty much everything. His skin looks so smooth and pale with a scattering of freckles in random places. You have the sudden urge to kiss every one of them. But that can wait. You don't want to wake the sleeping lion. 

Just as you think this Adam's arm, which is now in your lap, wraps round you and pulls you down to him.

"Don't you dare think of leaving this bed..." Adam growls, his murmur of a voice husky from his sleep. 

You smile down at him and he smiles back, "I mean it, (y/n)" he warns, moving to lie on top of you. He grabs your wrists and manages to pin you down to the bed even in his tired state. 

He stares at you for a second and then he realises it's just you two, completely naked, lying with each other without any blankets. He smiles down at you, feeling the heat of your bare skin against his. He loves how bare you are with each other, so close and so open. The feeling of your soft skin against his makes his breathing a little heavier.

He lets one of your wrists go to lazily glide his hand down your body. You feel a fire of desire slowly ignite inside you at his touch and it sends a delicious shiver down your spine. Adam lightly ghosts his hand over your ribs, smiling at the way you tense under him.  
You can't help but giggle when his fingers touch your waist.  
Adam smiles down at you and repeats his actions, making you squirm under him.

"Adam! No! Stop! That tickles!" you say, grabbing his wrist, "My waist feels really sensitive!" 

Adam stops and looks down at you, his eyes turn a shade darker, "Where else feels sensitive?" he asks.

Your eyes instantly lock onto his and you're about to speak but you are interrupted by a gust of wind from the window, the curtains drawn over it fight to stay closed, trying desperately not to open. 

Adam scowls at them and you can't help but laugh at his expression but you shiver at the feeling of the cool air wash over you and Adam feels your change in temperature. You do feel a little cold even though Adam is lying right on top of you.

Adam looks around and spots the covers on the floor, he leans over and grabs them, making sure to stay in his position between your legs so you can't move. He covers you both with the covers, creating a little cave for the two of you, blocking out everything else. You laugh at his childishness as he covers you both entirely with the blankets so you're both trapped under them. If anyone were to walk in the room all they would see is a big pile of blankets with Adam's feet sticking out at the end of them.

Adam cuddles you close to him under the covers, he's still lying on you and you love feeling the weight of his body on you, he's not crushing you, his weight feels quite comforting. He wraps an arm round you and with his free hand he takes your hand in his, resting them by your heads. He's lying between your legs and you can't help but slide your legs over his hips, lazily resting them on him. You can feel his smooth round ass under your heels and you dig your heels into it a little making Adam nuzzle your neck and let out a sleepy growl. 

You smile and let your free hand slide down his back, soothingly making patterns on his skin with your fingers. But the soothing feeling you're creating has the opposite effect on Adam, his muscles tense under your touch, and he feels his desire to be in you quickly build. Every touch of your fingers on his back and every time your heels shift on his ass is sending jolts of pleasure down to his slowly hardening cock, Adam licks his lips at how you are able to make him hard at such a maddeningly slow pace. 

He nuzzles your neck again when you link your fingers with his, your hands still resting by your heads. Adam looks up at you to find you staring at your hands next to you. Adam moves up slightly and rests his head by yours on the pillows, his lips by your ear.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, ghosting his lips over your ear.

You smile, "I don't know how to explain it, I've never felt like this before, this.. this is new" you say, struggling to find the right words, "But it's good, whatever this feeling is, it's definitely a good feeling"

Adam chuckles and it vibrates through his chest into yours, and you feel it travel down wards. 

"What about you? How are you feeling?" you ask him, turning your head to face him, Adam smiles at you.

"I feel good too" says Adam, kissing your nose, "I couldn't stop thinking about you in my dreams last night..." 

You look at him curiously and he shifts a little, accidentally pressing his hard on against your thigh. Adam notices and tries to move, not wanting to pressure you into anything yet, knowing you could still be sore from last night.

But you don't let him move, you dig your heels into his ass, preventing him from moving and making him even harder as he feels how soft your skin is.

He looks at you with dilated pupils and you feel yourself getting wetter at his stare.  
Of course you were already turned on before, after having sex with Adam yesterday you feel the need to have him fill you again and again.

"You were so wet for me, so warm and tight for my hard cock, you felt so good," Adam's length twitches against your thigh and you both feel it, "Watching you writhe under me then up on my lap, seeing how every thrust into you brought you so much closer to your release. How you begged me for more. How you were screaming my name as I pulled you down on my cock and fucked you into the bed, hard.... Oh, (y/n), it was so good"

You pull him to you, kissing him hard, pulling your hand away from his so you can wrap your arms round his neck and tangle your fingers in his messy bed hair.  
Adam groans and kisses you back, he can't help but rut against you. Every rub of his erection against you sends a delicious bolt of pleasure through your whole body. 

Adam breaks the kiss and rests his forehead on yours as you both reach down to guide his hard member to your throbbing entrance. There's no discussion about it, you both know you want each other, and you want each other now. When you feel the head of him push in you moan, your hands quickly moving upwards to grab at his back, digging your nails into his skin. It does hirt slightly but the pleasure is quickly taking over. 

Adam gasps out a moan, his voice is still husky from sleep and has an edge of roughness to it. He slowly pushes into you more until his entire length is deep inside you and his hips are touching yours. 

"Fuck, (y/n).." Adam moans, kissing down your jaw until he arrives at your neck where he places open mouthed kisses on the skin there. 

Adam grabs one of your thighs with one hand and the bed beside you with the other as he starts thrusting slow long thrusts. You feel yourself awakening from your sleepy state as the feeling of his hardest part in your softest makes you throw your head back on the pillow.

Adam keeps at the maddeningly slow pace as he makes love to you sleepily, grunting into your neck with every thrust. 

"Adam, yes, yes..." you moan, closing your eyes as he picks up the pace. 

He suddenly becomes too hot and pushes the covers away from you both with a growl, leaving you both naked on the bed as your bodies slide together with ease.  
You look at Adam to see he's looking down at where you're both connected, he's fascinated at how well you two fit and how fucking good it feels.

He tilts his hips slightly and reaches deeper inside you which makes you cry out in pleasure.  
He knows you're close and he doesn't know how much longer he can last.

Adam sucks, licks and kisses your neck which has you tangling your fingers in his hair to bring him closer. He chuckles and releases his grasp on the bed, he reaches down between you both and plays with your clit, he only has to rub it once before you're seeing stars as your orgasm hits you. You squeeze your legs round Adam, you dig your fingers into his back and tug on his hair as you cry out his name.

Adam groans at the sight of you and thrusts harder wanting you to ride through your orgasm before it becomes too much for him and he cums too, shouting out your name along with 'fuck'. 

You feel him throb inside you as he fills you up with his warm cum. He gives a few more erratic thrusts before he stops, his breathing heavy. Instead of lying on top of you he rolls you both over so you're lying on him, your chests heave against each others as you pant. 

He's still inside you and you can feel his cum drip down your thighs, he doesn't seem to care as he pulls you to him, kissing you sweetly.

"(Y/n), my sweet girl, that was.. that was.. fuck, that was incredible" Adam says, trying to catch his breath back, making you giggle at him.

When Adam has recovered from his orgasm he rolls you over so he's on top of you and slips himself out of you. You make a sound of protest at his actions but Adam kisses you to calm you.

"I know, love, believe me, if I could keep my cock in you forever I would" he says, when he breaks the kiss. 

You giggle again and Adam kisses your nose before nuzzling his own nose against it.  
You wrap your arms round him and cuddle him close to you. Adam is lying between your legs so he feels his sticky warm cum on your thighs. 

He smiles against your mouth before sitting up, "Come on, lets get cleaned up" he says, you sit up and Adam looks down at you, "Shower?" he suggests.

You look up at him curiously, "You mean, I-I can come in with you?" you ask, uncertain.

Adam chuckles, "Of course, love, I want you to come in with me" he says, "Mmm, to see the water pour over your naked body-"

"Adam!" you say, shoving him away with your hand.

Adam smiles down at you, "What?" he asks.

You squint your eyes at him before he chuckles and gets out of bed, offering you his hand, he leads you to the bathroom. 

xxxxxxx

You go straight to the shower to turn it on, trying to get it to the right temperature as Adam grabs some towels for when you're both finished. 

When you've got the temperature just right Adam comes up behind you and wraps his arms round your waist, picking you up off the floor and carrying you into the shower. You laugh at him as he puts you back down on your feet and closes the shower door behind you both, his arm still round you, keeping your back against his chest. 

As the warm water hits your body you feel yourself relax and let out a sigh. Adam smiles into the nape of your neck after moving your hair to the side. You pull him closer to you so he's under the water too. You laugh when the water goes right in his face and he lets go of you to move his now wet hair out of his eyes. 

He frowns at you before wrapping his arms round you and pulling you to him, kissing you chastely.  
You can't help but let out a little moan which Adam happily groans back to. He breaks the kiss, letting you lean your head on his chest and wrap your arms round his middle as he leans his chin on your head, the warm water pours down you both. 

After a few minutes of standing there in each others embrace you actually start to wash yourselves.

During this time Adam is unusually quiet.

"What is it?" you ask him as you both rinse yourselves off, Adam's eyes are fixed to the tiled floor of the shower, "Adam? What's wrong?"

"What did you say to your parents?" he asks, looking up from the floor at you.

You gulp accidentally as your throat goes dry all of a sudden.

Adam leans over and turns the shower off, the silence between you two feels more intense now.

"(Y/n)... I know you did, I saw you writing that note before you left" says Adam.

Shit. He must've come out of the bedroom at the last minute and spotted you writing it. Why didn't he say anything before now? 

"My love, you didn't tell them where you are, did you?" he asks, his eyebrow raised in question.

You frown at him, "Of course I didn't" you say, immediately taking offence to this, "I wouldn't be so stupid as to give away where we were" 

Adam begins to speak, "Love, I didn't mean-"

"I had to say something, okay?" you say, interrupting him, your voice breaking at the sorrow you've been trying to hide from him, "God, Adam, they're my parents and I can never see them again and they're just down the street! Do you know how much that hurts?"

Adam stays silent, his mouth open a little at your words.

"Do you want to know what I told them?" you ask, eyebrows raised in question but you don't give Adam time to answer, "I told them I was alive. I told them that I had to leave because people were after me, and that I took some of my things because I ran far from here to get away from them" you pause for a moment, "I told them I loved them"

With that said you turn and leave the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap yourself in as Adam watches you, a little stunned, his eyes watching your every move.

"You thanked me for trusting you" you say, looking over at him, "It's time for you to start trusting me, I thought you would have by now" 

You quickly turn and leave him, walking into the bedroom. Adam hastily grabs a towel and wraps it round his hips before hurriedly following you. 

When he finds you're not in the bedroom he makes his way to the kitchen where you're standing next to the sink, you're back to him.

You take a deep breath to calm yourself. Your parents are a very sensitive topic for you, especially now under the circumstances. You can't help but get upset over them.

You're so caught up in your emotions that you don't hear Adam come up behind you, he slips his arms round your waist and nuzzles your shoulder. 

"Darling..." Adam murmurs, "Darling... Darling... Darling...." he repeats, his apologetic tone making you smile against your will.

You try not to smile. If you let him see you smile it's over. You smile - he wins.

You turn your head to the side so he can't see your face but he already knows you're smiling.

Adam ghosts his lips across your shoulder up to your neck, "My sweet girl..." he purrs, pressing his lips to just below your ear. His words of affection make your heart melt.

"I'm sorry" he says into your ear, his lips just touching you, "I do trust you, I do, I just want you to be safe, I worry over you constantly, I.. I don't want to lose you" 

You turn your head so you're face to face with him. 

"It pains me that you are so upset, I'm sorry I have done this to you" Adam says.

Adam stares down at you, waiting for a response.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for" you say, lifting your hand to gently trail your fingers down his cheek, Adam leans into your touch, "I got too emotional, I'm sorry" 

Adam looks down at you then with a furrowed brow, "You have the right too get 'emotional' about this, (y/n), I understand how hard this must be for you" 

You turn around fully in his arms to face him, Adam's eyes are on yours as soon as you look back at him, you smile and slide your arms round his neck, you feel his arms tighten round your waist.

"I love you" you say, smoothing his wet hair back from his face.

Adam leans in and nuzzles his nose against yours, "I love you too" he says before leaning in closer and joining his lips together with yours, softly and slowly.  
You kiss him back, feeling him gently pull you closer as you both melt into the kiss. 

You're like putty in his hands, he can make you do anything for him not because he's forceful, which he isn't, but because you'd happily do anything he wants you to do without a moments thought. You'd forgive him for anything, no matter what he did, no matter what he said. This thought lingers in your head like a bad dream.  
You're love for him has blinded you from the dangers of this fantasy life you now share with him. You are the puppet and Adam is your master...  
Be truthful - Do you really want to change that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so sorry nothing really happened in this chapter. I just need to sort out what's going to happen with the evil guys and the parents and Kyle and things... Anyway I hope you enjoyed it :)


	10. Angry Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your curiousity almost gets the better of you but Adam stops you before it does and he's not very happy about it. It's time to play your own version of Cat and Mouse - Vampire and Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I just want to remind you I haven't seen the film so you'll just have to bare with me on this. Adam is more like a Vampire Tom, I mean, I know he's that already but he's more like Tom if you catch my drift.

Blood, Love and Fangs

Part Ten

 

You stand at the window, staring at the curtain pulled across it keeping the outside world out. It's mid-day now, the morning's events with Adam are still fresh in your mind. If you were to pull back the curtains the sun would surely be shining bright. 

God, you miss the sun light, even though you weren't all too fond of the sun light when you were, well, human, you have to admit you miss it's warmth. 

Just one peek couldn't hurt, right?

You reach out, your fingers barely touch the fabric of the curtain when someone behind you speaks.

"What did I tell you?" asks Adam, he seems amused but angry at the same time.

"AGH!" you shout and jump a little in shock, turning round to see him standing over at the opposite side of the room.

He smirks at you briefly then he glares at you instead, all amusement forgotten.

"You promised me you'd stay out of the sunlight, (y/n)" Adam says, his voice lowering, his eyes darkening in.. what? Anger? Fear? 

"I.." you trail off, his eyes silencing you. What's got him all worked up?

"You promised me" he says, stepping towards you.

You mindlessly take a step back when he does so.  
What happened to before? All apologising and hugging and kissing and 'lovey dovey', where did that go?

His eyes widen at you and he continues to walk over to you. He's wearing his black jeans and red shirt, it's left undone so you have a clear view of his chest, abs, and that delicious v that disappears underneath his jeans along with his happy trail. The sight sends a shiver down your spine, his cold mood only adding to how sexy he looks right now. 

You bite your lip and move backwards again only to find that you hit the wall right next to the window. You accidentally tug the curtain which lets a ray of sunlight into the room, it pierces the darkness of the room and narrowly misses Adam. He looks at it and hisses, showing his fangs. Your breathing becomes heavier, okay, he's kinda scaring you now and for some reason that's a massive turn on. 

He stares at you and raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry-" you try to say moving slightly so the curtain is moved back, the ray of sunlight disappears. 

"Shh.." Adam raises a finger to his lips shushing you before letting his hand drop back to his side as he continues stalking his way over to you. 

"I told you not to break that promise, (y/n)" Adam says, he's only a few steps from you now, "And yet you disobey me?" 

Hm, you're not sure if you like this side of Adam. Your body certainly does as you feel yourself getting wet from his changed mood. God, why do you feel so horny all the god damn time with him around? Probably because of yesterday when you two actually, y'know, did it, and this morning when you did it again.

Maybe if you make him really agitated he will make a move.

"Yep" you say, emphasising the 'p' so it makes a popping sound as it passes your lips. 

Adam narrows his eyes at you and gives you a small smile, admiring your courage.  
He takes a step closer and you try to step back, forgetting about the wall already behind you and you curse yourself when you hit it again.  
Adam smirks and lets his eyes travel up and down your body. You're wearing a black vest top, dark blue shorts, black tights and one of Adam's shirts, one of the black ones, it smells like him. 

You can tell by his face he's not happy you're wearing clothes. Just to agitate him further you tug on one of the belt loops of your shorts.  
Adam growls and glares at you, his eyes dark and piercing yours, pinning you to the wall as he watches you. 

"I know what you're doing" Adam says, well shit, his jaw tenses deliciously, "And it's working" 

Oh, it is working indeed. You can't help but look up him and down as he did you, your eyes catch sight of the bulge in his jeans, you unconsciously clench your thighs together seeing him turned on. 

He's two steps from you now and you know you can't stay against the wall like that or he'll win... It's not like you don't want him to win...

"Are you scared, (y/n)?" Adam asks, noticing how you twitch under his heated gaze.

"Of course not" you reply quickly, you keep your eyes on the floor as he takes another stride towards you. What do you do?

"Then why won't you look at me?" Adam asks, and you do. 

Adam smirks at you but before he can take that last step towards you, you dodge him and run away from him, you run over to the sofa and make sure it's between you and him.  
Adam turns around and his cold gaze falls on you before he storms his way over to you, surprisingly in a calm way. 

"So you're not scared and yet you run?" he asks, chuckling, "You play the part of a helpless human well" 

'Role play? Is that what this is?' you think. 

You smile at him and he smiles back, for a second the 'lovey dovey' Adam returns but then it's back to this cold dark vampire before you, well, at least he still seems to have a sense of humour.

"I want you" Adam purrs, directly opposite you standing in front of the sofa, "I want you now" 

You tip your head to the side and let out a sigh, smirking at him before running off to the hallway. Adam quickly runs after you and, fuck, he can run faster than you thought. 

You are quickly faced with a life or death decision - the stairs or the kitchen. Fuck the stairs, you've seen horror movies and going upstairs is definitely not a good idea.

"Nope!" you shout at the stairs before almost skidding on the wooden floor as you change direction. 

You dash into the kitchen and run behind the island in the middle of it. Adam grabs the door frame of the kitchen door to stop himself from falling over. He was running so fast he almost slipped. Oh, he's desperate for you now. 

He looks at you with frustration plastered clearly on his face. 

"This game of cat and mouse doesn't really amuse you, does it?" you ask him, raising your eyebrows at him.

He chuckles and walks into the kitchen, stopping at the island, facing you.

"This game of vampire and human does not amuse me, no" Adam says, running a hand through his hair. 

"Why do I have to be the human?" you complain, crossing your arms and pouting.

Adam gulps and you see it takes all of him to control himself at that moment.

"Because I was the vampire first" he says.

'There's just no winning with him, is there?' you think.

As you think this Adam takes his chances and runs round the island, you quickly run away from him back into the hallway and back into the living room. You run round the sofa but Adam jumps over it and catches up to you. 

He wraps his arms round you and pushes you over to the wall where you were before. He pushes you up against it and kisses you hard, oh he's angry. He bites your bottom lip and grabs your wrists, pulling them above your head and pinning them both down against the wall with just one of his hands. He forces your mouth open with his tongue and delves it inside to find your own tongue. You moan and Adam groans loudly in response, he pins you with his hips and you feel his erection press into you, you can practically feel the cold metal button of his jeans dig into you as it strains to keep his jeans together.

Adam pulls back from the bruising kiss to breath, leaving you both panting. You can actually feel your lips stinging from his. 

"Hmm, I love seeing your eyes darkened with lust, your lips red from mine, your breathing strained because of me, your body helpless as I pin you down..." he pauses, "I could feel how wet you are if you weren't wearing these damn clothes" 

You rest your head back on the wall and let out a giggle, Adam chuckles and slides his free hand down to your shorts. 

"Lets have a look anyway" Adam says, as he fiddles with the button and pulls down the zip. 

You whimper in frustration and try to struggle free from his hold on you but it's useless, he chuckles at your efforts and slides his hand into your shorts, into your tights and into your knickers. His surprisingly cold fingers quickly find your clit and your squirm against him. 

"Mmm, you're always so warm, (y/n)" Adam purrs.

He squeezes your wrists and nuzzles your neck, you turn your head to lean into his shoulder, inhaling his scent and loving the feeling of his long hair against you... If only your hands were free you could tug on it...

Your thoughts are interrupted as Adam shoves his middle finger into you.

"So wet and ready for me..." Adam purrs, his voice lowering again.

You cry out and arch your back as much as Adam will let you since his body is so close to yours.  
Because of this you push your boobs right against his chest making him groan as he adds another finger, he pumps them in and out of you as you squirm from his touch. 

"A-Adam... please, baby..." you moan, god, you didn't know how desperate you were for release, "More..." 

Adam curls his fingers inside you making you cry out again.

"You will not disobey me again" he growls, he continues to pump his long fingers inside of you, faster and harder than before, you struggle to keep up with his words, "You will not carelessly put yourself in danger again, you will not let the sunlight touch you, you will not run from me again. Do I make myself clear?" 

You can only moan again as the pleasure becomes too much... so close...

"I don't think you understand me yet" Adam growls, pulling his fingers out of you.

You whimper at the loss and try to force his hand off of your wrists but you fail again.

"Looks like I will just have to try harder then" he says, "I'm sure I have something that can help" 

You lock eyes with him then as he smirks, a playful look flashes across his face before serious Adam is back. 

"I'm going to let go of your hands. Keep them where they are. If you touch me without my permission I will leave you like this, hanging on the edge, okay?" says Adam.

You nod, "Okay, Adam" you manage to say, though you really want - no - need to touch him. 

Adam releases your hands and uses both hands to quickly pull down your shorts, your tights and your knickers. He makes you step out of them before he returns to you, he kisses you hard and shrugs off his shirt, chucking it across the room.

"Take off the rest of your clothes" he orders, "I want to feel your bare chest against mine when I take you" 

You hold back a moan and quickly do as he says as he undoes the button on his jeans and pulls the zip down. With a sense of urgency he pulls down his jeans, his erection springs up from them, free of it's confinement. 

'Of course he wasn't wearing any underwear, the fucker' you think to yourself as you drop your shirt (well, his shirt but you're wearing it.. or you were), vest top and bra on the floor.

Adam's quickly on you again, pushing up against you and kissing you passionately, his tongue delving back into your mouth. You keep your hands at your sides, afraid that if you touch him he will actually leave you like this. 

"Touch.. me.." Adam groans between kisses, "Please, please.. touch me.." 

And just like that your hands are in his hair, tugging and pulling him towards you as you kiss him back just as hard.  
Adam grinds against you, you manage to break the kiss to moan and Adam shakes his head to clear his mind.

He takes his now throbbing member in his hand and lines himself up to your entrance, he lifts one of your legs so you wrap it round him, opening yourself more for him.  
With a smile down at you he thrusts into you fully, you cry out at the intrusion. You feel so full, he's so big, he stretches you with his length and girth, you are never going to get used to this. 

"Mmmm.... Oh fuck, (y/n), my (y/n).. you feel fucking amazing!" Adam groans before easing himself out of you and thrusting back in, hard. 

"Adam! Oh, yes! Fuck, yes!" you moan, oh how you have wanted this!

One of his hands fists against the wall by your head, the other holds your leg up, he digs his fingers into your thigh as he fucks you. He grunts with every thrust and slams you into the wall as he does so. You dig the fingers of one hand into his back as your other hand slides down to grab his perfect arse. You think about what you two must look like - completely naked, panting, groaning, moaning, the slap of skin on skin as you fuck against a wall. You feel more turned on just at the image. 

"You will not disobey me again!" Adam growls, pressing his forehead against yours, "Run from me and I will chase you, I will always chase you, (y/n), and I will always catch you, and I will fuck you!" 

You scratch your nails down his back, leaving angry red lines.

"Do. You. Understand?!" Adam growls, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust.

"Yes! Yes! I do! I understand!" you shout, trying to meet his thrusts.

Adam smirks and circles his hips against yours, you feel his cock move inside you and it feels delicious and dirty. You could get used to this.

Adam delivers one hard thrust that buries him deep inside you, as deep as he can go, your hips are touching, your chests are pushed up against each others and Adam is sucking hard on your shoulder, marking you in a way that's less harsh than a big bite wound from his fangs. He stills inside you as he marks you, wanting you to always remember how deep he was inside you at this point.

He kisses up to your ear, "Hold on" he whispers as he pulls you off the wall. 

He kisses you and quickly lays you down on the wooden floor, you can feel him move inside you again and you bite your lip at the pleasure.

Adam begins thrusting in and out of you again at a much faster, harder and rougher pace, he manages to get as deep as he can inside you, stroking your g-spot with the head of his cock every time.  
You wrap your legs round him and he groans, liking his new position as he's kneeling between your legs. 

You keep him close to you as you continue kissing messily, you wrap your arms round him and dig your fingers into his back again. Adam wraps an arm round your back, pulling you closer while his other hand reaches down between you and finds your clit again. He strokes it and circles it with his fingers making you gasp.  
His thrusts lose their rhythm and you know he's close. 

"Come on, my sweet girl, let go, I'm so fucking close, I want to cum, I need to, oh love, let go and cum with me" Adam murmurs, he pinches your clit and thrusts hard and deep into you. 

It's more than enough to send you over the edge. You cry out as you cum, locking your legs round him as he buries himself as deep as he can inside you, he cums seconds later, joining you in your orgasm. 

"ADAM!" you scream, arching your back and clenching around his cock, milking him for all he's got. 

"Ah! Fuck! Yes! Yes!" Adam shouts, "That's it! Take all of me! I want to fill you up.. ahh..." he gasps out the last few words in a moan. 

He releases his warm seed into you in short bursts, emptying himself inside you as his cock stiffens, holding you close to him he gives a few last thrusts before collapsing on top of you, utterly spent. 

You let him rest against you, he buries his face in your hair as you rest your head against his. You're both panting, clinging to each other's sweaty bodies as you both recover from an intense session of fucking. You can feel his heart racing in his chest and you know yours is doing the exact same, you can hear it in your ears. You inhale deeply, the scent of Adam and sex fills your nose.

Adam recovers quicker than you and moves to rest on his elbows so he's not crushing you, though you really don't mind. He looks down at you before kissing you gently, moaning softly against your lips. 

"That was fucking amazing" Adam says when your lips part, "How can it feel so good?" 

You giggle with the little strength you have left, Adam nuzzles your nose with his and lets out a well satisfied sigh.

"I love you so fucking much" Adam says, you smile up at him and smooth his hair back away from his beautiful flustered face.

"I love you too.." you trail off and rest your head back on the floor.

"Did I really tire you out that much?" Adam asks, nuzzling your neck and looking down at you with his beautiful eyes. 

"Uh huh" you say, feeling his cock move inside you along with his cum and yours combined.

"I should be more careful with you" he says, going serious on you again.

This makes you look back at him, "No, no! I like this, I like how you are with me" you say, "The running didn't help though" 

"Now, that was your idea" Adam says, "Plus, I liked chasing you, it turned me on big time" 

"It did?" you ask, raising your eyebrows at him. 

Adam nods, "I just wanted to fuck you wherever I caught you" he admits.

You roll your eyes at him and kiss his nose. He smiles warmly at you.

"Come on, lets get you to bed" says Adam, you can feel every wet inch of him as he eases his cock out of you. With him out of you, you can feel how much cum he's actually filled you up with. 

"You okay?" he asks. 

He admires the sticky mess coating his cock, your sex and the wooden floor beneath you. You didn't even realise you made such a mess, though Adam doesn't seem to mind.  
He sees you looking over at it and chuckles lightly.

"We'll clean it up later, right now I really need to spoon you" he says, he scoops you up in his arms and carries you to the bedroom. 

He lays you down in the bed, the cold covers making you shiver. Adam quickly joins you and wraps the covers round you, he slides his arms round your waist from behind and spoons you in the bed. He tangles his legs with yours and presses his chest against your back. 

"That's better" he says, sighing.

You hum your approval and bury your face in the very comfortable pillow. Adam kisses the nape of your neck.

"Get some rest, don't worry, there's no way I'm leaving this bed" he says, you can sense his smile. 

You've already closed your eyes and you feel yourself drifting off, you pull Adam's arms tighter round you and he happily does so, nuzzling your neck and inhaling your scent. 

"I don't want this to ever end.." you mumble, randomly.

"We're vampires, love" Adam says, he smiles but it fades, "There's never an end" 

He says that last bit quieter and he sounds different, is he angry? Upset?  
Sometimes he's hard to read but it's probably because you are absolutely exhausted.  
You might as well just live in this god damn bed if you're gonna fuck and sleep so much. 

So, there's no end, hm? You don't really know what to think about that. Of course you're pleased that you get to spend eternity with the man you love but won't he get sick of you? He'll get bored of you... Of course he will... An eternity is one heck of a long time... No! He won't get sick of you! Just like you won't get sick of him!  
You love him and he loves you, that's the end of it. But there are no endings...  
So, surely your relationship won't ever end! Your inner voice has never sounded so unsure in all your life. And why the hell was he so cold before? 

"Adam?" you quietly ask him, not wanting to wake him if he has indeed fallen asleep.

"Yes, my love?" Adam replies, he seems more awake than you.

"Wait, are you not tired?" you ask him, surprised by his quick response.

"I always wait for you to fall asleep first" Adam says.

"Why?" you ask, intrigued.

"So I know you're safe" he says, nuzzling your neck again. 

He spots the mark he made on your shoulder and he presses a kiss to it. You turn your head slightly and manage to see the bruise forming.

"Did it hurt?" Adam asks.

"Adam, I was too focused on you fucking me to feel it" you say, grinning slightly.

"Hmm..." Adam hums, the vibrations pass from deep in his chest through to your back, "I'll have to do it harder next time" 

He smiles and softly licks the mark with his tongue, trying to sooth the redness, your breath hitches as he does so. 

"Are you sore?" he asks, you know he's not talking about the mark. 

"A little" you say, you're back hurts too after being thoroughly fucked against a hard wall then the wooden floor. 

"You have to tell me if I'm being too rough, (y/n)" Adam says.

"I like it" you say, hurriedly, "I like it when you're rough, and I like it when you're gentle too" 

Adam smiles and kisses just below your ear making you shiver.

"What were you going to ask me?" he asks.

Oh yeah, that.

"Before when I was by the window.. you were so angry and cold.. Why?" you ask, trying not to be as blunt as possible.

Adam sighs, oh shit, that's not a good sign. He's either going to tell you the truth and be blunt about it, or he's going to conveniently lie to you. 

"When I saw what you were about to do it made me so angry with you" he says, closing his eyes, "You promised me you'd be careful and not do exactly what you were about to do"  
"Adam.." you try to say something else but you don't know what to say. He's not telling you something..

"I worry about you" says Adam, "I only got mad because you were going to hurt yourself... I've never cared for someone this much in my entire life"

You can't take it anymore. You turn around and straddle him, you grab his face with both hands and kiss him deeply, making sure to nibble on his bottom lip. Adam is shocked for a moment before he returns the kiss, one hand tangling in your hair to bring you closer, one hand sliding down to grab your hip.

You break the kiss to breath, nuzzling your nose against his, both of you still have your eyes closed. 

"Forgive me" you whisper, opening your eyes just in time to see his open. 

He smiles and quickly kisses you back.

"Always" he whispers, making you smile. 

He smooths your hair back and tucks some of it behind your ear. 

"So beautiful.." he murmurs, you see him glance at your lips before locking his eyes back onto yours.

You smile down at him and lean in to kiss him again. Adam immediately responds, kissing you back harder, pulling you closer to him. You moan feeling re-energised even though you were exhausted before. Your lust for each other reawakens. You gasp when you feel him hardening under you. Adam chuckles and pulls you down on him so he can grind against you. 

You were right. You might as well live in this bed.


	11. What People Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are hit with bad dreams and haunting memories but you're quickly distracted by Adam who's concerned over how he treated you the day before. He feels he was too rough with you, but you insist you like it rough. 
> 
> When he goes out to get you both more blood, your friends Nat and Scarlett decide to come round with drink and demand to know the details about your relationship with Adam.  
> All the drink goes to your head and you find yourself in a very very bad situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = dream

Blood, Love and Fangs

Part Eleven

 

You turn in your bed and sigh, burying your head in the pillow. You're in a state of doziness, half awake, half asleep, drifting between reality and your dreams...  
Which is which? 

*"And where have you been, (y/n)?" 

'Shit!' you mouth to yourself before you turn around from shutting the front door, you see your mum standing at the bottom of the stairs; she does not look happy. 

You don't answer straight away and she scowls at you.

"You've been with that guy again haven't you?" she asks you, your face falls.

"Mum!" you shout at her, "No, I haven't! And his name is Adam!"*

"Adam..." you mumble into the pillow before shifting slightly again, pushing the covers away from you. You feel too hot and stuffy with them on. You sigh at the cold air that now surrounds you, it sends you back into your dream. That was not your intention. 

*"(y/n), you're only eighteen! You should be out with your friends not hanging around with this man!" she shouts back at you.

"Yes, mum, I am eighteen, I am not a child!" you shout, your mum rolls her eyes, "And Adam - yes, his name, as I have told you numerous times, is ADAM - is my friend, mum, he's more of a friend than anyone could ever be to me!" 

Your mum seems shocked by this and you manage to get past her as you storm up the stairs to your room. You're surprised that your dad hasn't come down to see what all the arguing is about. He's probably fast asleep, which is a good thing. He wouldn't like this one bit.*

"Hmm... N-No..." you murmur in your sleep, bringing your knees up to your chest, curling up on your side, "I... he.. he's..." 

*Your mum turns to you as you reach the top of the stairs.

"He only wants one thing, (y/n)" she says, as if she knows everything. 

It's your turn to roll your eyes and you do so with a sigh. Adam isn't like that! You like to hang out with him because he's a great guy, not everyone seems to see that. He's a great friend to you - one of your only friends.  
That's why you sneak out at night to see him. 

"And I only want one thing" you say, your voice breaking a little, "Someone who will listen to me!"*

You wake up gasping for breath with this last sentence ringing in your ears, burnt into your mind, so much so that you can faintly see the words floating in the air before you. 

You realise you're still lying down so you sit up, you sleepily grab the clock off the bedside table and see you've only been asleep for a couple of hours. 

Everything seems to be swaying in the room... or is it just you?

"Ugh, my head..." you say, putting the clock back and cradling your head in your hands.

"Love...?" murmurs a husky voice from next to you, "What's wrong?" 

You turn and make out the figure of Adam lying on his side facing you. 

"N-Nothing" you whisper, trying to sound reassuring. 

"Come here..." Adam murmurs, opening his arms to you. 

You smile at him and move to lie in his arms, he pulls you close to his chest and nuzzles your neck, inhaling deeply. 

"Okay?" he mumbles against your neck. 

"Yeah, thanks Adam" you say, and he quickly dozes back off to sleep again... But that sentence still plagues your mind.  
You can't believe you said all that stuff to your mum, she didn't deserve that attitude from you, you'd never stood up to her like that before... It was unnecessary... And that was several years ago...  
With these thoughts building up the guilt inside you, you fall back into your troubled sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

*Before when I was by the window.. you were so angry and cold.. Why?" you ask, trying not to be as blunt as possible.

Adam sighs, oh shit, that's not a good sign. He's either going to tell you the truth and be blunt about it, or he's going to conveniently lie to you.

"When I saw what you were about to do it made me so angry with you" he says, closing his eyes, "You promised me you'd be careful and not do exactly what you were about to do"

"Adam.." you try to say something else but you don't know what to say.  
He's not telling you something...*

You wake up in the late afternoon, a little in shock to say the least. You groan quietly as you stretch out on the bed, you rub your head irritably. 

That first dream... It wasn't a dream - it was a memory, from long ago before you and Adam ever became this close. You were both great friends, and because you didn't have many friends you ended up spending most of your time with him. 

Oh, the rumours that went round about you two - none of which were true at the time.  
So, of course your parents stopped you from seeing him... that didn't work for long as you just started sneaking out to see him. 

There were no romantic or sexual aspects about your relationship then, he was your best friend and you weren't about to lose him because of what other people thought of you two. 

But the second dream? What was that? That wasn't a dream either - that was a memory too! From yesterday!  
Adam... He was acting weird, even if only for a moment. 

He wasn't telling you something... What was he hiding? What wasn't he telling y-

In that moment you turn round to see Adam with his back to you, the sight stops your thoughts in their tracks. God, he has such a nice back... so muscular and smooth.. You must have pushed yourself away from him in your sleep, you remember dozing off in his arms...

The covers are draped low over his hips as he doses beside you. His bed hair is everywhere which is absolutely adorable and extremely sexy at the same time. His chest rises and falls gently with every breath he takes. 

You can't stop yourself from moving closer to him. You nudge his shoulder softly with your nose, Adam smiles to himself. You hear the slight change in his breathing and know instantly that he's awake. You gently slide your arm round his waist.  
Adam sleepily lifts up his arm so you can rest your head on his side, he rests his arm down over your shoulders.

"Hi" you say, nuzzling his side.

"Hi" Adam replies, shifting a little under you, "Come here" 

You look up at him before he wraps his arms round you and pulls you over him to lie in front of him. He pulls you close as you face each other, lying side by side, legs entangled with each others, the covers are by your chests now. 

"Did you sleep any better after you woke up?" Adam asks, tucking some of your hair behind your ear. 

Your smile falters, "Yeah, I did, I was fine" you say, pushing your dreams, or memories, to the back of your mind, "Did you sleep well? You know, not counting when I woke you up" 

Adam smiles warmly and pulls you closer, his arms around you.

"I sleep well whenever I sleep with you, love" Adam murmurs, he slowly slides his large hand down to your hip, "How.." he pauses as he slowly rubs up and down your hip soothingly, "How are you feeling? I know I was a little rough with you yesterday..." 

You squirm a little under his touch and bite your lip, Adam smirks at you.

"Adam, I already told you I like it when you're rough, I can take it" you say, you run your hand down his arm and rest it on his own hand, "I'm fine" 

Adam smiles and lifts your hand up to his lips, he presses a kiss to your knuckles and closes his eyes as he does so. 

"Good..." he practically purrs. 

You smile at him when he releases your hand, you slide it down to his chest and gently scratch your nails against him without really realising you're doing it. You start to trace the muscles of his chest. 

Adam's eyes fly open at your actions, he watches you for a moment, in a daze. Then with your eyes locked onto each others he takes your hand and slowly guides it down his chest and under the covers. Adam's eyes roll back in his head, his mouth drops open and he lets out a quiet breathy moan as your fingertips graze his slowly hardening cock.

Vampires must have a high sex drive.. or at least this one does. 

"Oh no," you say, as he smirks at you wickedly, "No, baby, I may like it rough but I need time to... recover" 

Adam's eyes seem to darken, "Baby" he says, as he lifts your hand back up to his lips, "The last time you called me that I fucked you up against the wall..." 

"Adam..." you warn him.

"Then on the floor.." Adam continues, kissing your palm.

"Recovering..." you say.

Adam chuckles, "I can help you with that" he murmurs. 

You look at him with a confused look on your face, Adam smiles and leans in, pressing his lips to yours in a soft but brief kiss.

"Stay here" he murmurs, before getting up out of the bed and walking out of the room, completely naked without a care. 

You're left still lost in the moment of that kiss, you'll never tire of his lips, or his touch, or his skin, or his voice, or the way he looks at you with both love and lust that drives you wild... You'll never tire of him. 

Adam wanders back into the room, holding the fancy looking bottle and the gothic glass you both drank from the other day. He spots you staring at the bottle, watching as the blood sloshes around inside, he smirks at you and places the bottle and the glass down on the bedside table. He then gets into bed and sits up, opening his legs for you. You smile at him and move to sit between them, Adam pulls you back against him, his chest to your back, then he reaches over and before you know it he's holding up the now full glass in front of you. You stare at it for a second, curiously, before taking it from Adam's hands.

Adam slides his arms round your waist and nuzzles your neck, his eyes on the glass.  
You bring the glass closer, your lips part slightly as you feel the blood lust rising. 

"Drink" Adam mumbles into your neck, pressing his lips against your skin.

You part your lips a little more and take a drink from the glass, closing your eyes, you can feel the dark red liquid flow into your mouth and down your throat.  
What a sensation! It tastes even better than last time! 

After a moment you move the glass away, stopping yourself from drinking it all. You make an appreciative moan and let your head fall back on Adam's shoulder, who's watching you intently. His body has frozen behind you, you can feel him getting hard against your back. 

Adam takes the glass from you and takes a drink, you're about to say something but then you stop and clamp a hand over your mouth. He looks at you curiously and stops drinking.

"What's wrong?" he asks, licking his lips.

Your fangs. It's your fangs. You forgot about them, how could you forget? They feel so strange and large, is this normal?  
Normal! How could you be asking yourself what's normal when you're like this? Nothing's normal! 

You slowly let your hand drop from your mouth. 

"I, um, I forgot about..." you stumble on your words and just point at your mouth. 

"Let me see" Adam says, placing the glass on the table before turning back to you. 

You turn a little in his embrace and open your mouth. Adam immediately sees your fangs and looks at you with large dark eyes, but they're not filled with lust, they're filled with hurt. He looks angry and upset. What's wrong with him? 

Then it clicks and you realise. 

This look has crossed his face many times, sometimes you catch him looking at you with such sadness it pains you to not have your arms wrapped tightly around him in that exact moment. 

You know exactly why he looks at you this way. 

"Adam," you begin, you turn completely to face him, kneeling between his legs, "Don't give me that look. You know I wanted this" 

Adam opens his mouth but doesn't speak, his words seem to be lost so you speak again.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm happy like this; with you" you say, your smile and your words give Adam no choice but to smile back at you, you lean up and give his forehead a quick kiss, "You know I'm not used to everything yet, and it's difficult for me to understand, but I don't regret any of it" 

Adam chuckles a little, "You never cease to amaze me with the things you say, (y/n)" he says, looking up at you. 

He wraps his arms around your middle and pulls you to him, hugging you and burying his face in your chest. You giggle at him and hug him back, resting your head on his.

"You really wanted this?" he asks, his voice is muffled against your chest, you try to pull away but he won't let you move, you laugh at his childishness.

"Of course I did" you say, nuzzling his head. 

Adam sighs happily and just holds you, contently, for a few moments more. 

XXXXXXXX

"Adam, please be careful" you say as Adam releases you from a hug.

"Love, don't worry, I promise I will" he says, he leans in and gently kisses you. 

You don't want him to go. Even if it is just a run to see his friend at the hospital. Apparently you're running out of blood here, you both drank the whole bottle he had and he needs more, you both do. So Adam had decided he'd go, you wanted to go with him but he wouldn't let you, he said it was too dangerous. 

"I love you" you say as his lips leave yours. 

Adam smiles sweetly down at you, your words warming his heart. 

"I love you too" he says, he kisses your forehead, "I'll be as quick as I can" 

And with that said he leaves you standing there in the living room, and it's just then you realise how quiet it is. 

You slowly wander over to one of the windows and carefully pull back one of the curtains. It's night so there's no danger of sunlight burning you, which you are quite thankful for. 

You catch a glimpse of Adam walking off down the street, you continue to watch him till he's out of sight and you really are left alone. 

You turn back to face the living room and think about what you could do while you wait for Adam to return.  
You could get some sleep? No. You wouldn't be able to, not without Adam by your side. What about something to eat? No. You're not really that hungry, which is surprising since you haven't eaten anything in ages. Maybe you should really just make something and eat it for the sake of it. Before you can even take a step toward the fridge there's a knock on the front door. 

Hm, strange, Adam couldn't be back already...

You make your way to the door, "Who is it?" you ask.

"Come on, (y/n)! Open up! It's us! Nat and Scarlett!" Nat shouts excitedly from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, open the door!" shouts Scarlett.

You laugh to yourself and open the door, the twins come rushing in with two carriers bags.

"Hey (y/n)!" they both say, excitement evident in their voices. 

Something's up. 

"Your man isn't here, is he?" Nat asks. 

"Who? Adam?" you ask. 

"Well, duh, of course Adam!" she says as she follows her sister into the living room.

You stand stunned for a moment by their forwardness, then you close the front door and run after them. 

"What are you guys-"

"We've done some shopping!" says Scarlett, practically bouncing up and down as she puts the carrier bags on the table. 

"Shopping?" you ask.

Oh no...

Scarlett rummages through the bags with a smile on her face as you watch puzzled. 

"You got any glasses round here?" shouts Nat from the kitchen. 

The kitchen? When did she go in there? 

"Um..." you think. 

"It's alright! I found them!" she shouts. 

"Good" you say, sitting down on the sofa. 

Wait - glasses? 

Scarlett pulls out a few bottles of what you assume to be wine and some smaller bottles of some sort of alcohol. 

Nat walks back in carrying three glasses, "Remember how you said you would give us the details later?" she asks, sitting down next to you as Scarlett sits on the arm on the sofa on your other side.

"No...?" you say, it sounds more like a question than an answer.

"Well, you agreed to it anyway, and now it's later so we thought we'd come over to you" says Nat. 

You can't help but let a smile cross your face at how ridiculous this was, they want to know details? Great... Better get started then.  
You reach for a bottle of wine. 

XXXXXXXXX

"So!" shouts a drunken Nat, who's now leaning on the arm of the sofa facing you. 

"So?" you ask, laughing because of... because of - well, you've forgotten the reason why you're laughing. 

"So, lets get to the detailed details..." she slurs, taking another drink from her glass.

You just stare at her puzzled as Scarlett giggles at your face, she's now sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa. 

"She won't tell you those kinda things!" whispers Scarlett.

"Detailed details huh? You're on! What do you want to know?" you ask, placing your glass on the table.

Nat smiles, "What's he like in bed?" she asks.

Your eyes widen at this, "What?!" you ask. 

"Oh come on, (y/n), you've so obviously fucked since we've last been here!" says Scarlett.

"How can you even know that?" you ask.

"Answer my question!" says Nat, who can't control the smirk on her face. 

Without realising it you blush deeply, your cheeks turning a deep red. You clear your throat and grab a bottle of some sort of alcohol from the table instead of your glass. 

You can't tell them much without leading to other things being said... Like how the way he talks to you in that low husky voice especially in the morning is beautiful music to your ears, how the way his touch sets your body aflame in the sweetest and the dirtiest of ways, and the ways he pleasures you with his fingers... his tongue... and his cock...  
Oh god, now you've done it. 

"He's... He's..." you struggle to think of a nicer way of putting it, but the alcohol goes to your head, "He's fucking great. The sex is amazing..." 

Nat and Scarlett erupt into laughter and you end up joining in.

"Oh my god, (y/n)" says Scarlett. 

"Details..." Nat whispers. 

"Well, what do you want me to say?" you ask.

"Is he, y'know, big?" she asks. 

"Natasha!" you shout, kicking her with your foot as you all start laughing again. 

"He is! I can tell by your face!" she says. 

It seems your blush hasn't gone unnoticed by the drunk twins. 

After more conversation your laughter dies down and you're all left in silence for a moment.

"Guys, can I ask you something?" you say. 

Somewhere in your mind an alarm bell is ringing, this is the serious stage of being drunk where you say things that you never would have said sober. 

"What is it, (y/n)?" asks Scarlett as Nat just nods. 

"What do you guys actually think of Adam?" you ask, uh oh, "I mean, me and Adam being together?" 

They both seem to take a moment to muse over your question. 

You didn't have many friends since Adam was your closest but you didn't mind. You didn't want to be friends with people who judged other people so quickly. The other students in your class always assumed there was something going on between you and Adam, but you didn't care. What you did care about was the opinions of the only friends you had - the twins and Kyle. 

After a while Nat is the first one to speak. 

"It's not much of a surprise, I mean, you two were always hanging out together, sometimes I just... I just assumed you were going out... Does it bother you?" she asks.

"No, no, I love Adam with all my heart-"

"No," she says, interrupting you, "Does it bother you what we think? What other people think?" she asks. 

"It doesn't anymore, no" you say, "I don't care what people think, I just care about him" 

"Is this why you had that fight with your parents?" asks Scarlett. 

"Sort of..." you say trailing off.

"Well," says Nat, standing up, she wobbles a little before finding her feet and standing straight, "I think you two make a great couple, besides you should keep him around, he has a big cock, you wouldn't kick him out of bed, well, you obviously don't" 

"NAT!" you shout at her as Scarlett almost falls off the table from laughing too hard.

Natasha bursts out laughing too, you don't know whether she's laughing at your reaction or her sister's. 

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why... Why are we doing this again?" you ask as you all wander drunkenly down the street.

"We, um, we ran out of drink, that's why" Nat slurs.

"Because you drank most of it, Nat!" Scarlett manages to say, though she looks like she's about to throw up. 

You look ahead of you as you pull each other forward, your arms linked with the twins'. It's so dark and your vision is beginning to blur. Your legs feel weak and you stumble a little.  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"G-Guys, I don't feel-" 

You're quickly interrupted by a car that comes to a screeching stop next to you all.  
The twins don't seem to know what's happening but you swear you've seen the men inside the car before...  
Two strong looking men in black suits quickly and confidently get out of the car, they grab Nat and push her in.

"Nat!" you try to shout but find you can't as they grab Scarlett and shove her in the car too.

You try to stop the men but they grab you roughly.

"Let me go!" you try to scream. 

"(Y/n), it seems we meet again, you won't get away from us so easily this time" says one of the men before they shove you into the car too. 

The last thing you see before you pass out is the car door shutting in your face.


	12. Putting Your Life At Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life is put at risk as you're confronted with the man wanting to kill both you and Adam. When you refuse to tell him where Adam is things take a turn for the worst. 
> 
> Adam's concern for you turns into anger and you both say things you regret afterwards... 
> 
> He wants to try something new with you, what do you think about riding Adam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- = memory
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter! :) Please tell me what you think and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon :)

Blood, Love and Fangs

Part Twelve

 

"Ugh..." you groan as the familiar feeling of pain returns to your head. 

You shiver as you become very aware of the cold temperature of... wherever you are... Where even are you? A warehouse of some sort? What happened? You try to remember but can't, your head hurts too much for you to think straight. 

You can't open your eyes for some reason and you start to panic. Your head starts pounding and you try to lift your hands up to hold yourself steady, but you can't move them. 

As your senses slowly come back to you, you realise you're tied to a chair, your hands are behind your back and your ankles are tied to the front legs of the chair. 

"W-What...?" you murmur, you tug on the rope that binds your wrists and your ankles to the chair.

The rope grazes your wrists, the more you struggle the worse the red burns on your wrists become. You stop trying to get loose and slump back in the chair. 

Suddenly you hear something. Footsteps. And they're coming your way too. 

Your body freezes of it's own will and your ears pick up on the tiny details of the footsteps. Whoever it is they're tall, they're taking long strides, too long for someone short. There's no click of a heel, it's most likely a man, in fact you can hear the sound of his suit rustling as he comes closer. 

Just then the footsteps stop - right in front of you. You try not to be scared, you really do, but you hold your breath as the noise of your own heartbeat echoes in your ears, competing with the now unbearable silence between the man and yourself.

"You have caused a lot of trouble for me, (y/n)" says the man, his low gruff voice strikes you as familiar, "You and your fuck-buddy" 

"I..." you trail off as you desperately try to piece things together. 

 

\-- "He doesn't love you, you know" the gruff voice says, mockingly, you can sense his smile even though you can't see it, "Why would he?" --

 

"You will talk this time, girl" says the man. 

This horrible nauseous feeling takes over your stomach, you feel sick right to your very core. You want to speak but you think you're going to throw up. 

This is the man who took you from your own home, from your parents, he abducted you from your life. He took you away from Adam. You don't even know what happened to you in the hospital, only that you were prodded a lot as your neck hurt like hell.  
What if they did tests on you? Experiments? The thought makes you shudder in disgust.

This man is in charge of the guys who want to kill off all vampires and it seems he's very determined on killing Adam... 

Oh, Adam, what have you done? 

"You... You're..." you try to speak but can't seem to form a single sentence. 

"Oh good, you remember our last meeting" the man says, and again you can sense his smile, it makes you feel even worse, "So lets skip the to the point here, tell me where he is" 

"Who?" you ask.

The blindfold that was covering your eyes is ripped away from you and you're met with a hard slap to the side of your face. You let out a loud yelp of pain as your cheek burns from the man's hand. That's gonna leave a mark...

Tears sting your eyes and blur your vision, you take a shaky breath and close your eyes. 

"Don't play games with me" he says, he's calm but anger is creeping into his voice, "You don't really want me to do that again, now do you?" 

Tears roll down your cheeks, you've never been slapped before and the last thing you want is for him to slap you again. You shake your head. 

"Be a good girl and answer the question... Where is Adam?" the man asks. 

Where would Adam be right about now? Still at the hospital? At home? He's probably wondering where you are, he's going to be so angry... You don't even know what time it is, how long have you been out for? 

"I..." you begin, lifting your head to look at him, "I don't know where he is..." 

That slap seems to have brought you to your senses and has woke you up enough for you to talk. 

"Please don't lie to me" the man says, sighing, "How could you not know where he is?" 

"I don't" you say, readying yourself for another slap. 

"We've seen you two together, you know" says the man, he seems to be trying another approach as he slowly walks around you, "We've been watching you" 

"Then how do you not know where he is?" you ask. 

The man stops walking and the room is silent, just as you're about to speak he starts walking round you again. His heavy footsteps are all you can hear as you desperately try to focus your vision. 

"It seems you didn't listen to my advice" says the man.

"Advice?" you ask, coughing as the pain from your cheek only seems to increase. 

"I told you he didn't love you" he says, "I told you he used you, and yet you've only deepened your relationship with him" 

"I love him!" you shout, unable to control yourself. 

Your breathing stops and your body freezes as the man only chuckles coldly at your words. 

"And you won't tell us where he is?" he asks. 

"No" you answer. 

You're never going to tell them where Adam is, you wouldn't betray him like that, not even to save yourself. 

"Then we're done here" the mans voice becomes cold and the next thing you know you've been knocked out, the pain from his fist hitting the same cheek he slapped moments ago is the only thing you feel before everything goes black. 

 

XXXXXXX

 

Burning... something's burning, the smell of it fills your nose and wakes you up in shock. You instantly start coughing and open your eyes to see that you're still tied to the chair and the warehouse you're in is on fire. 

You desperately try to struggle out of your restraints but it becomes obvious that any attempt to get out of them is useless. You're panicking and you're confused, scared and angry. 

That's when you hear coughing near you. You look over your shoulder and see Nat and Scarlett lying on the floor, it seems they're just waking up. 

"Nat! Scarlett!" you shout, the dark thick smoke starts to fill the room at an alarming rate but you try to ignore the panic it ignites in you.

"(Y/n)?" asks Scarlett as she sits up.

"Where are we?" asks Nat, doing the same, "What the hell happened?" 

"It doesn't matter! Just get out of here!" you shout at them, pulling hard at your restraints again but as the rope only digs into your skin your anger builds. 

The twins see you're tied to a chair and they get up to help you, but you don't care about yourself, you just need them to get out. 

"Go!" you yell. 

The twins stand in shock at your current state, your cheek is bruised and it even has a slight cut from where the man punched you. A drop of blood has rolled down from your nose. 

"But (y/n)-" Nat begins to speak. 

"Just get out!!" you shout, becoming angry at the both of them for not listening to you.

They both come to help you but the room fills with the thick smoke and they start coughing.

"(Y/n), we're coming!" shouts Scarlett as they both come closer.

"GET OUT!" you scream. 

Natasha and Scarlett freeze and stare at you.  
You wonder for a moment why, because of the shouting? Because of where you are? The life threatening situation you're all currently in? You think it must be this but then you feel your fangs in your mouth and your breathing stops. 

Oh no... 

They've seen, they know. Shit. 

"(Y/n)..." Nat trails off as she just stares at you in disbelief.

"Just go," you say, your voice breaking, "Please..." 

You swear you just closed your eyes for a moment after you said that but you open them again and the twins have disappeared, the room is now full of smoke. You cough and try once again to loosen the rope round your wrists and your ankles. 

Just then you hear a door being forced open, slamming against the wall as it does so. 

"(Y/N)?!" shouts a voice you instantly recognise. 

"Adam...?" you say, more to yourself, he can't be here... he couldn't possibly know where you are... You don't even know where you are...

It's just your mind playing a cruel trick on you. 

"(Y/N)?!?" shouts the voice even louder than before. 

No, that's definitely Adam! 

You struggle to speak as you inhale the smoke and start coughing uncontrollably.

"(Y/N), WHERE-" you can hear him coughing too as he struggles to speak, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

"ADAM!!" you shout, pulling at your restraints so much so that you end up pulling yourself too far to the side, the chair tips and you fall over onto the hard cold floor. 

The position you're in now makes the rope pull at your wrists and ankles, it makes you scream in pain as your bruised cheek is pressed hard on the floor. 

A figure appears before you and you know it's Adam. 

"(Y/n)!" he says in relief but his face falls as he sees your state. 

Panic starts to set in but he tries to keep calm as he gets down and helps you up, he puts the the chair back up on it's feet and quickly goes to untie your wrists. 

"Adam... I-I..." you try to speak but find that you can't as you just want to cough. 

"Shh... love, it's okay" says Adam, his voice reassures you but panic still sets in again, "I'm here, just stay with me" 

Adam's fingers softly touch your wrists and you gasp in pain, Adam apologises and tries to untie the rope around your wrists as fast as he can. He then moves onto your ankles as you move your stiff arms, you lift your hands up to look at your wrists but all you see is a red blur as you start to lose your sight. 

Adam undoes the rope around your ankles and you try to stand up but all you feel is pain so you stumble. Adam catches you and lifts you up into his arms, keeping you close to his chest protectively. 

"Stay with me, (y/n)" he says, hurriedly running back the way he came with you in his arms. 

The smoke clouds your vision and a throbbing pain starts pounding in your head, the last thing you hear is Adam trying to get you to stay awake. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

You awake with a sudden jolt which leaves you gasping for air. 

"Oh, thank god you're awake" Adam says as he gets up from the chair next to you.

You try to sit up and see you're lying under a blanket on the sofa in the living room. 

Adam rushes to your side, "Lie back down, (y/n), rest" he says, something in his voice is different, he's cold. 

You don't listen to him and instead try to sit up properly. 

"Lie. Back. Down" says Adam, pausing on every word, emphasising it harshly. 

You stare at him but he turns away from your eyes, you do as he says and lie back down.

"Adam? What's wro-"

"What's wrong?" Adam interrupts you, laughing to himself as he stands up straight and moves away from you, "You left the house not only without me knowing where the hell you were but drunk and completely defenceless! You were kidnapped yet again by those men and you were going to burn to death if I had not come for you!!" 

You sit up and watch him as he paces before you, he runs a hand through his hair and you swear he's shaking. 

Oh Adam... 

Your heart breaks just watching him. 

"How could you be so stupid, (y/n)!" he shouts, "I warned you and yet you just ignore me! You just fucking ignore me!" 

"I'm sorry!" you yell at him, the pain returning to your head as you argue back. 

"I came back here and I looked everywhere for you, I was so scared, (y/n), so fucking scared that something had happened to you! So I went out looking for you, I knew they had took you and I thought this time they would've just killed you on the fucking spot!" shouts Adam, he is so angry at you, "I thought I'd lost you, (y/n)..." he says this in a softer tone, but his anger is still evident, "You could have died" 

You stand up now, sick of holding back your tongue, "But I didn't! I didn't die, okay?!" you shout at him. 

Your ankles and wrists throb in pain and your cheek still stings. Adam's face falters at your appearance, seeing you so wounded scares the hell out of him and fuels his anger. 

"I only knew where you were because Natasha and Scarlett came running to me whilst I was out looking for you! I went straight to get you! I thought I was too late!! So fucking irresponsible, do you have no fucking care for what happens to you?!" he shouts, ouch, now that hurt, "That whole place has burnt to the ground now, that could've been you! How do you think I would cope without you! You are the only thing that keeps me alive, (y/n)! There would be no point to my life without you in it! How could you be so fucking careless!" 

"Adam, stop shou-"

"You are the centre of everything I do, (y/n), if you had died I never would have forgiven myself... You are my fucking world!" he shouts, you don't know how to react, he's admitting so much to you but through anger not through love.

"Adam..." you say, your voice faint.

"I really thought you were smarter than this, (y/n)" says Adam, completely ignoring you, his anger has took over him, he doesn't know what he's saying but he says it anyway, "Now I see you're just some stupid pet I have to look after, a child." 

That's it.

"You know what? Fuck you! I'm not your fucking pet, I am not fucking stupid, I am not a child and I'm certainly not the only thing keeping you alive so don't you dare pin that all on me!" you shout, tears filling your eyes as you struggle to speak, Adam freezes and stares at you realising what he's said, "I wanted some kind of freedom, okay? So when the twins came over and decided we should go out I wasn't about to stop them! For once I felt normal again, I felt human! And no matter what you say or what the fuck you call me I will always look back and remember how human I felt!!" you pause, tears rolling down your cheeks, "You took away my life, can you blame me if I miss it?" 

You freeze, realising what you just said. You bite your lip to stop yourself from taking it back. He pushed you over the line, what's said has been said. 

"(Y/n)..." Adam begins, his voice quieter. 

Oh god, you've hurt him, really bad, he's staring at you, a lost look in his eyes.  
Have you guys ever fought like this before...? Nothing as bad as this... You've both crossed the line in your own ways. You can't take his gaze anymore and look away from him, you need to be alone.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Adam" you say before storming off into the bedroom and slamming the door. 

'You are my fucking world!' 

Are you really? Is he your world? You'd do anything for him, right? You'd love him no matter what he did or said... right?

You walk further into the room and you're about to stop when the bedroom door opens and hits off the wall with a slam. Adam stands there, wild emotions crossing his face as he stares at you. 

He's breathing heavily, his fists are clenched. He's wearing his black jeans and his black shirt with all it's buttons undone, you can see his chest rising and falling with every hurried breath he takes. His eyes are fixed on you and you don't know what to do.  
There's a pause of silence before you speak.

"Adam, why-"

"I love you!" Adam interrupts you with this and it has you frozen to the spot, "I love you, (y/n). I was so worried about you because I love you. I was so pissed at you, and still am fucking pissed at you, because I love you. You drive me insane, (y/n)..." 

His anger seems to fade as he takes a step towards you, he looks exhausted, did you really worry him that much? His confession touches your heart but you still can't seem to say anything. 

"And I love you" Adam says. 

You can't help but smile at him and he smiles back.

"I love you too" you say, everything suddenly hits you within a second. 

You could have died... You could have burned to death tied to a chair in some abandoned warehouse after successfully scaring away the last of your friends by showing them what you really are...  
What would they think of you now? A monster? And what about Adam? Would he ever have found out what happened to you? Or would he just be desperately searching for you for eternity? Tears fill your eyes as you think of this. 

'This is all my fault' you think, 'Look what I've done to him' 

Adam sees how shook up you are and quickly makes his way over to you. 

"I'm sorry for what I said, (y/n)" he says, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close to him, "I'm so sorry" 

"Did you mean it?" you ask, Adam looks down at you in his arms, "What you said before, that I was your world, that-that I was at the centre-"

"That you are at the centre of everything I do? Of course, (y/n)" Adam says, "You think I would lie about that?" 

You answer by wrapping your arms round him and pulling him close in a hug, burying your face into his chest. Adam holds you, relishing in the closeness of you both after everything that's happened.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

"Come on" he murmurs as he lets you go after a while, "Bath" 

With that said he picks you up and carries you into the bathroom. It was unnecessary but you don't think you could've walked to the bathroom. Your ankles throb, as do your wrists and your head now that you think about it. Everything just... hurts. 

You look up at him but can find no words to speak, Adam catches your gaze, his eyes meet yours, he kisses your forehead ever so gently and sets you down in the bathroom. 

Adam starts to fill the bath and he turns to you, "I'll be right back" he says, his voice gentle, before he leaves the room. 

You start to get changed, unzipping your maroon coloured hoodie and dropping it on the floor near the bath tub. You sit on the edge of the tub to take off your black jeans, you're fine till the material touches your ankles. 

"Stop being such a wimp..." you tell yourself as you try your hardest to slide your jeans off without them touching your sore ankles. 

You struggle but then two hands cover yours at your ankle, the hands are large and the fingers are long and slender, the skin is pale and they look strong but in that moment they're gentle and soft. You look up slightly to see Adam looking back at you. He's kneeling before you and he helps you pull the jeans off without grazing your burns much. After Adam throws your jeans aside to join your hoodie he stares at your ankle, studying your injury. His eyes wander up your leg, up your thigh, up your stomach, up your chest until they meet your own eyes. 

Adam stands up and clears his throat, controlling himself as you stand up before him. 

He looks at you again, "Arms up" he says.

You lift your arms up with your back to him and he slowly pulls up the black best top you were wearing under your hoodie.

"Ow!" you say, hissing from the pain as the vest top touches your wrists. 

Adam chucks the vest top aside and moves to stand in front of you, "Fuck, I'm sorry, love" he says, his body freezes as he takes in your near naked form. 

You look where he's looking, curious at the slight frown on his face. 

On your arms where you had your sleeves pushed up there are light red burns on your skin, not many but you're surprised how you didn't notice them before. These must have been from the fire... There's even a graze on your hip. 

Adam closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath.

"Oh, my sweet girl..." he murmurs, leaning closer to you, his nose touches yours affectionately.

You give him a quick playful kiss then you move away and turn off the water for the bath. You know he's watching you but you want to tease him, even though it seems to be testing the both of you. You proceed to take off your bra and knickers, throwing them over on the pile of your clothes. You glance over your shoulder to see Adam's already took his shirt off and he's undoing his jeans. 

You try to get into the bath but forget about your ankles and the hot water stings them. You gasp but face the pain and put your foot in the water, biting your tongue to stop yourself from saying anything.  
You manage to get in the bath without voicing your protest, the hot water is actually soothing after a minute of being in it. 

Before you know it Adam is getting into the bath behind you. His legs come up at your sides as you sit between them, your back to his chest. Adam sighs as you fit perfectly against him, he slowly moves his hand over to yours, he picks it up and brings it over to his lips, he carefully kisses your wound.  
You know it should hurt but your heart flutters at his actions and distracts you from the pain. You lean into his chest and watch as he continues to gently press his lips against your wrist, kissing it softly. Your body involuntarily shudders from his touch, you lean your head back on his shoulder and Adam smiles against your wrist. He kisses all the other burns on your arm, paying them his attention. 

He takes your other hand and does the same to that wrist but this time he kisses up your arm and doesn't stop till he reaches your neck - the only wound that will never heal. He kisses the two obvious fang marks in the side of your neck. 

"Hmm, Adam..." you murmur, as his arms move to wrap around your waist. 

"Darling..." he whispers against your neck, "You like to tease..." he murmurs, referring to that kiss before, "So do I" 

With that said he removes his lips from your neck and he just hugs you from behind instead, you feel him hardening against your lower back and you bite your lip to keep yourself from reacting to it.

After briefly washing yourselves Adam washes your hair, you find this quite odd but relaxing. You both end up laughing together about it but your laughter dies down as you end up looking right at each other again. 

After this tension passes you both get out of the bath, wrapping yourselves in towels before Adam finds some bandages for your now clean wounds. He helps you bandage your wrists and your ankles before carefully cleaning the cut on your cheek. 

He picks you up again and carries you through to the bedroom, you laugh at his playfulness but let him carry you anyway. He's only wearing a towel that's wrapped round his hips whilst you're towel is wrapped round your body. 

Adam lets you get changed, you manage to put on some knickers and a vest top before you hear a gasp behind you. You turn and see Adam staring at you, his eyes widen as they take in your form. His gaze seems to ignite some sort of fire inside you as they travel up your body, appreciating everything they see.

Teasing seems to be over. 

He makes his way over to you and pulls you in for a kiss, the kiss is passionate, hard and desperate. You both moan together as you kiss him back, he forces his tongue into your mouth and groans deeply when you suck on it. 

He breaks the kiss rather abruptly and your breath hitches as he pulls you even closer, you fist your hands against his chest and give in to his lips as he kisses you again, just as passionately as before. His hands move to grab your ass to pull you against him, you moan in his mouth as you feel his erection press against you from underneath his towel, your arms move to wrap around his neck and you pull him to you.

Adam surprises you as he sits down on the edge of the bed, pulling you with him and onto his lap. He groans into your mouth as you move closer, accidentally grinding against him. You can feel him hardening more beneath you. You've only been away from him several hours but, god, have you missed this. 

"Oh fuck, (y/n), I-I..." Adam tries to speak but finds he can't as you move to kiss down his jaw, finding his weak spot just below his ear. 

Suddenly Adam pulls away, his pupils dilated as he nuzzles your nose with his affectionately. You're both breathing heavily from all the kissing, you look into Adam's eyes and see the same hunger you feel inside you. 

Adam then moves backward, keeping you on his lap as he does so, he moves you both to the middle of the bed and slides his hands down to your hips. 

You look down at Adam in confusion.

"I want you to ride me, darling" he growls, his voice low and deep. 

Before you can answer he pulls your vest top up over your head and chucks it across the room, as soon as the material glides over your skin his lips are on your chest, he sucks on one nipple whist groping your other breast, he massages it in his hand as he carries on his attack on the other with his mouth.  
You moan and arch your back, pushing your breasts more into his mouth and hand. 

"Ah, Adam..." you gasp, your hands quickly sliding up to tangle in his hair. 

Adam growls and switches to the other nipple, paying it equal attention. You can't help but grind down against him, Adam gladly rocks his hips up to meet yours, his hard member beneath the towel wrapped around his hips bumps deliciously against your core.

He then suddenly flips you over, he kneels between your legs and in record time he rips off your knickers, throwing them on the floor before he starts kissing up your body.  
He wants you, bad.  
His lips kiss their way up your legs, up your inner thighs, he presses a lingering kiss to your wet core and he looks up at you with a smirk. You wiggle your hips becoming frustrated at him. He licks his lips before continuing to kiss up your body, he softly kisses the graze on your hip and it makes you squirm. He kisses up over your stomach and up the valley between your breasts. He finds the skull necklace and tugs on it with his teeth, you let your head fall back as you feel the small rope of the necklace pull against your neck. 

Adam pulls the towel off of himself before joining his lips with yours in a bruising kiss. 

Before you know it Adam has flipped you over again and is lying beneath you, his hard cock is lying ready for you up against his stomach. Your eyes widen, you didn't know he was that hard already... How long has he been thinking about this? 

"You okay...?" Adam murmurs, his concern always makes you smile especially at such intimate times as these. 

You nod and Adam smiles, taking a hold of himself, "Good" he says before joining his lips together with yours. 

You moan into his mouth as he lifts you up, he gently lowers you down on his throbbing cock. You break the kiss to moan loudly, Adam throws his head back onto the pillow as he buries himself inside you to the hilt. You feel every hard inch of him slide into you and gasp against his neck. 

"Oh, fuck, (y/n), I can feel how wet you are... how warm you are, how tight you are around me..." Adam groans, rocking his hips a little and moving inside you. 

You can't help but moan as you try to sit up on him properly. This new angle has him deeper inside you than ever before. You feel quite powerful in this position, you haven't even moved yet and Adam's squirming beneath you in pleasure.  
He takes your hands and places them on his chest before he grabs your hips again.

"Ready?" he asks, his voice slightly strained, he smirks up at you and you nod, "Ride me" 

With that said he lifts you up and then pulls you back down onto his cock, the feeling is amazing and it doesn't take you long till you've got the hang of it. 

Adam grunts beneath you as you bounce up and down on his throbbing cock.

"(Y/n)! Oh, yes, love! That's it!" Adam shouts, his fingers digging into your hips as you fuck him harder, "Fuck darling, keep going, d-don't stop.." 

You can feel all the pleasure build up inside you and your pace falters, Adam senses this and immediately sits up. He wraps his arms around you before he starts thrusting up into you, his knees come up behind you to hold you in place as he fucks you.  
You shout his name as his thrusts become faster and harder, forcing himself deeper inside you. 

"Almost... Mmm, so close, (y/n), I need you to..." Adam tries to speak but he can't form a whole sentence as his hips slam up into yours, he's nearing his release. 

He suddenly lets to of your hips and with one hand he grabs one of your breasts, squeezing roughly, and with his other hand he reaches down between you both and finds your throbbing bundle of nerves, he squeezes it too before rubbing it over and over again. 

You wrap your arms around him and scratch your fingernails down his back. The pleasure becomes too much and you can't take it anymore. You wrap your legs around him, your ankles crossing behind his back, pulling you flush against him as you finally let go completely. You scream his name as you reach your climax, panting in Adam's ear and digging your nails in his back. 

Adam orgasms moments after you do, watching you come undone tips him over the edge and with one last thrust he climaxes, you feel him shooting his warm cum deep into you. 

"Oh fuck, (y/n)!! YES!!" he shouts, practically growling your name. 

He buries his face into your neck as you both catch back your breath in each others arms. 

"Don't you ever fucking worry me like that again..." Adam says between breaths.

You huff out a laugh and pull back a little to look at him, "Okay..." you say, leaning in just a little to softly kiss him. 

Adam closes his eyes and kisses you back. He slowly lies back down on the bed, taking you with him. You break the kiss to gasp as he slides himself out of you. He rolls onto his side so you're both lying on the bed facing each other. 

Adam nuzzles your nose with his own and you close your eyes at the gesture, you love it when he does this and he knows it. 

When you open your eyes you see he's staring at you. 

"Of course I meant what I said, my sweet girl," he says, his voice low, "You are my world, you are the only thing keeping me alive, you're the centre of everything I do..." 

"I'm sorry for the things I said, they were uncalled for" you say, looking away from him. 

You feel his lips on yours as he tries to make you look at him again. After your lips part from the kiss he speaks. 

"You had every reason to be angry with me, what I said was hurtful, I didn't actually know what I was saying to you till I'd already said it..." says Adam, he trails off. 

It's your turn to kiss him and you do so ever so gently, your lips just touching his. 

Afterwards Adam smiles at you and you smile back. You have Adam back and he has you back, for that you're fucking thankful. 

 

I asked you before if you'd want to change your life with Adam.  
You forgive everything he does, everything he says, you love him so much so that you'd rather risk your own life than give him up. Just how deep have you gone? There's no going back now.  
Though now you do have a voice, you are certainly no petty puppet to him and you've become troublesome for the men who want to kill you both...  
Love is blindness, particularly so in your case. 

You're his world and he's yours, right?  
Your love will pull through anything, will it?  
It'll rise above anything and everything thrown at it, right? 

We'll see about that.


	13. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam tries his best to help you when strange voices plague your mind, preventing you from falling asleep. He also helps you with your wounds when you do nothing to help yourself.
> 
> A reunion with the only friends you have is sprung on you whilst you're sharing a moment with Adam. Can you settle things with them or will they turn against you for what you are? 
> 
> When you and Adam are alone he teaches you about your vampire 'instincts' and how their influences on mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> The ending part is kinda filled with smut, smut, and more smut. Enjoy.

Blood, Love and Fangs

Part Thirteen

 

Fall asleep... Just fall asleep... please...

You lie on your side, your eyes screwed shut, desperately trying to fall asleep but you're wide awake. It's the early hours of the morning and no matter how hard you try you just can't get to sleep. 

The scene in the warehouse just keeps appearing in your head, the thick smoke surrounding you, filling your lungs, choking you. You find yourself straining to breath. 

The feeling of complete helplessness alarms you, strapped impossibly tight to a chair, the rope cutting into your skin. The faces of Nat and Scarlett when they saw you for what you really are haunt you. 

Before you know it, tears have appeared in your eyes, one escapes and rolls down your nose, dripping onto the bed. You inhale sharply and squeeze the pillow, burying your face in it to stop yourself from making any noise in your exhausted state. 

'Monster.'

"No... Stop..." you murmur, as the voice in your head rebels against you. 

'You're a monster. Look at you. Look at what you've become.'

"That... That wasn't my fault..." you murmur, "It... It wasn't..."

You clutch your stomach as you're filled with a sickening feeling. You can't move.

'You said you wanted this. Did you not see the horror on their faces? On your friends faces? They ran from you.'

"I-I told them to go..." you argue with yourself, shuffling in bed so you're now on your other side, facing the wall. 

The voices are so loud they must be real! You wouldn't do this to yourself, right?

'They were scared of what you have become! They were scared of you!'

"No... no they-" you mumble, your voice breaks as tears fill your eyes again. 

'Scared of a monster!'

"No... No... No!" you end up shouting out in your sleep and waking yourself up from whatever unconscious state you were in. 

You can't tell if the voices real or if you're just making them up yourself. Are you going mad?!

More tears fall from your eyes and dampen the pillow beneath you. Your fangs have appeared and now really isn't the time. 

You sniffle and silently curse yourself for that. 

Suddenly you feel two arms encircle you from behind as Adam moves closer to you. 

"No..." he murmurs, taking your hands away from your face as you try hide your face and turn away from, "No... No... My sweet girl..." 

He pulls you into his arms ignoring your protests. You give in as you let your tears fall freely, now crying into his chest as he holds you. 

"A-Adam... I can't... I can't do it..." you mumble, a little hysterical, Adam sits up, pulling you up with him, "Make the voices go away" 

When will this stop?!

"Shhh..." he murmurs, "It's alright, you're with me, I'm right here..." 

It just won't stop!! 

"I'm a monster, Adam! Look at me!" you shout, your voice shaky as you try to push yourself away from him again, "Those men... They want you! They're using me to get to you! Maybe it would have been better if I just died last night, then they wouldn't have me to use against you anymore, they wouldn't ever find you-"

"Stop-"

"And you would be safe. You'd be safe without me here. They know everything about you now because of me, they'll find you Adam, I know they will and it's all because of me" you can't stop yourself from going on, not hearing what you're saying properly, "My friends hate me! My family thinks I'm dead! I've endangered your life! What even am I, Adam?! Just look at me!" 

Adam grabs your face, his hands cradling either side, he makes you look up at him but your eyes won't meet his.

"I am looking at you, (y/n)" he says, "So you look at me" 

You do as he says and keep your eyes on his face. His eyes are significantly darker and the tips of his fangs are noticeable through his parted lips. 

Just looking at him seems to calm you but you're now frozen to the spot, shaking a little as you try to steady your breath, your hands on Adam's chest. 

"You want to know what you are? You're looking right at it" Adam says, his voice is surprisingly calm, he knows just how to comfort you, your bad dreams now something he has to handle, "We are the same. You are not a monster, don't ever think that"

His hands soften their hold on your face, Adam strokes the tears away from your cheeks with his thumbs.

"You are mine. You are my love, my heart, my everything. You are my life. Forget about everything else and just focus on what you are to me, what you will always will be to me" Adam says, tears are still falling from your eyes but they're not of sadness, not anymore, "Everything is alright now... I'm right here with you, my sweet girl" 

His words comfort you and bring you back to reality.  
Your hands slide down his chest and you wrap your arms around his waist, pulling yourself to him and hugging him. Adam hugs you back, his hands soothingly rubbing up and down your back. 

"Adam..." you murmur, nuzzling his chest and not letting go of him, "Adam, I love you" 

Adam looks down at you, a small smile on his face.

"I know, my love, I know..." he whispers, pressing a kiss to your head. He slowly tries to lie you back down. At this movement you pull away from him shaking your head.

"Love, you need to sleep" says Adam.

"No, no, I can't, Adam... the dreams... the voices... I can't face them again-" 

"Forget about your dreams. Forget about the voices. Focus on who you are, what I told you, not what the voices tell you..." Adam says, looking down at you, "Focus on me..." 

You look up at him at this point... Adam... Your Adam...

The guy who's been putting up with your nightmares and not complaining once about them. He only wants to care for you, he'll do anything to make sure you're safe.

"Okay" you whisper, now letting him lie you back down. 

He keeps his arms around you and pulls you close to him. You snuggle into his chest, getting as close as you can, nuzzling him and letting out a shaky sigh. 

Adam covers one of your legs with his and you feel completely safe in his all-encompassing embrace. Your past worries have been forgotten for now as you close your eyes.  
The voices in your head have settled as you're overcome with a sense of comfort from the closeness of your lover. 

Adam gives you a little squeeze to which you respond to with a quiet little moan.  
He nuzzles your head and presses his lips to your forehead, closing his eyes as you both resume your sleep. 

XXXXXXXXXX

You shuffle as you drift from your dreams to reality, you can feel the bed beneath you and realise you're lying on your side. You don't need to even open your eyes to know that the presence you feel behind you is Adam. He seems to still be asleep with his arm resting around your waist, protectively. He's protecting you even in sleep. 

You smile to yourself before slowly opening your eyes. The sunlight is desperately trying to get through those thick curtains draped across the window opposite you, but the curtains prove to be a great defence mechanism. 

You stretch your arms out in front of you a little and the first thing you notice is the bandages around your wrists. You decide to take them off to inspect the damage yourself. 

You hiss at the pain that surges through your wrists as you try your best to carefully unwrap the bandages. You drop them to the floor over the edge of the bed and take a closer look at your wrists. 

There's a red circle of grazes, cuts and burns around both of your wrists. A few of the cuts are deep and it hurts when you move your wrists. That rope really did a number on your skin. There's such a stark contrast between the paleness of your skin and the deep red of the grazes. 

You decide to get up and wash them, the last thing you want is for cuts such as these and the ones on your ankles to get infected. You also want to check out the number of burns on your upper arms and the graze Adam saw last night that runs across your hip. 

You turn and press a kiss to Adam's cheek before you slip out of his hold and pick up the vest top you had on last night, the one Adam basically ripped off of you and threw on the floor before you're little make-up session.  
You also find your knickers from last night carelessly left on the floor, though they are past any help since they were literally torn from you.  
You grab some more from one of your bags, which you still haven't unpacked yet, and put them on. 

You glance at the still sleeping Adam before you wander off out the bedroom and into the bathroom. 

You close the door of the bathroom slowly, not wanting to wake Adam. You turn the tap on so it's basically giving out a gentle stream of cold water. 

This should do it... right? 

You move your hand over to the water and let it pour over your wrist. You hiss and instantly pull your wrist back.

"Ah! Fuck!" you curse as the water only stings your wrist, it feels as if it's on fire as the grazes becomes more irritated than before. 

You grit your teeth as you feel the cuts throb. You grab a towel to dab it dry and that's when there's a knock at the door. 

"(Y/n)? Love?" Adam asks, "Are you alright?" 

"Y-Yeah" you answer shakily, the towel not doing much for the pain, only adding to it, "I'm f-fine, really" 

Adam opens the door and sees you with tears in your eyes from the pain.

"(Y/n)" he says, walking over to you and taking your arm in his hold. 

He holds up your wrist, "What did you do?" 

"I was going to wash the cuts and, well..." you say, kind of embarrassed by your actions, "I stuck my wrist right under the tap and the water only seemed to make it worse" 

"Idiot" he murmurs.

"Hey!" you scorn him. 

He only smirks at you and releases your wrist. 

"Come on" he says, nodding towards the door, "Wait on the bed and I'll be right there"

"Huh? Why?" you ask, he raises an eyebrow at you.

"Go" he says, he presses a kiss to your forehead, "I'm going to help" 

You smile at his gesture and do as he says. Within a few minutes he appears and joins you on the bed. He has a wet cloth and some fresh bandages. He leans over and opens the bedside drawer, he pulls out a little bottle of what you assume to be some sort of cleaning alcohol.  
He tips a little bit of the bottle's contents onto the wash cloth before placing the bottle back down on the drawer and turning to you.

"This is going to sting, love" Adam warns you, holding his hand out for yours. 

With a little hesitation you hold out your hand, he takes it and focuses on your wrist. He dabs it with the cloth and god, does it hurt! The liquid is ice cold.

"Agh... F-Fucking hell..." you hiss through gritted teeth as Adam cleans your wounds. 

You squirm and you remind yourself of a pathetic child but you really couldn't care less, the wounds are deep and the freezing cold liquid seeps into the cuts, stinging you like crazy.

"You don't want these to get infected, love, it has to be done" says Adam, trying to reassure the both of you, seeing you in pain only adds to the guilt he feels, "Are the cuts deep?" 

"Only some of them... That rope burnt them into me..." you murmur, more to yourself, "If I ever see that man again I'll... I'll-" 

"You'll what?" Adam asks, "Love, you have the all-clear. He thinks you're dead, it has to stay this way. You just need to keep low for a bit" 

"Keep low?" you ask as he lets go of your hand. 

Where has his fight gone? 

"Look at what he did to you" Adam says, his eyes lingering on your cheek, a light bruise has formed from where that man slapped you, he raises his hand, stroking your cheek lightly with his finger, "My sweet girl..." 

"Adam..." you murmur, his eyes lock onto yours and his expression hardens a little.

"So you need to promise me" he says, taking your hand in his again, "The only way I can protect you is if you do as I say, darling, do you understand?" 

What?

"I promise, Adam" you say, your eyes trailing down to the little space between you two on the bed, this conversation unnerves you, "But if I need to I will fight back, you understand that, right?" 

"Of course" says Adam, though he obviously has much more to say to your response.

You feel Adam's lips on your forehead and close your eyes contently at his affectionate kiss. 

"I don't want to lose you..." he murmurs, "Not again..." 

You wrap your arms around his waist and lean into him, hugging him tightly to you, your face buried in his shoulder. You can still register the pain in your wrists but now it's not what's important to you. It's Adam that's important to you. 

Adam nuzzles your head with his own as he wraps his arms around you.

"You won't" you murmur, your face close to his. 

Adam presses his lips to your cheek, "I won't let them take you away from me..." he says, closing his eyes, "I'm too in love with you to let you go" 

"Then don't" you whisper, feeling his arms tighten around you as you refuse to let go. 

XXXXXXXXXX

"A-Adam!" you manage to say through your laughter as he carries you in his arms, bridal style, into the living room from the bedroom, "Adam, put me down!" 

Adam chuckles as he walks, "Love, don't worry," he says, "My fragile little pet, I'm not going to drop you" 

"You better not" you say as he approaches the sofa. 

You're dressed only in his dressing gown whilst he's wearing his black jeans and nothing more.

Adam smiles and carefully sets you down on the sofa, you're now standing on it in front of him. His face is level with your chest, he looks up at you and smiles. You lean down just a little and press a kiss to his forehead, not being able to resist. Adam closes his eyes at the contact and moans happily, his hands rubbing up and down your thighs soothingly, under the dressing gown. 

"What was that for, darling?" Adam asks, opening his eyes to look up at you. 

You smile, "You know what for" you say, you pause for a moment, "Thank you for putting up with my nightmares, Adam, you don't know how you save me" 

Adam rests his head against your chest, you rest your head on his and slide your hands over his biceps. 

"I will always be there to save you, love" Adam murmurs. 

You both feel an overwhelming sense of comfort being close to each other like this. Sure, there's the closeness of intimacy which you and Adam have experienced many times, but this... this was one of those affectionate little moments that you longed for and what Adam seemed to live for. 

"Come on" you murmur, lifting your head from his and sliding your hands up to the nape of his neck, "Sit with me" 

Adam lifts his head to look up at you, "I'd like to do much more with you than sit, love" he murmurs back, his fingers slide higher up your thighs but they stop when his finger tips meet the edges of the boxers you're wearing, his boxers to be exact. 

"That's so hot..." he groans, his fingers sliding higher, slipping beneath the boxers.

"I swear you have the sex drive of a teenager, Adam" you say, shaking your head at him. 

"That's good, isn't it?" he asks. 

You just laugh as a response and lean down to kiss him. Just before your lips touch there's a knock at the door. A quiet, brief knock. 

You freeze and stare down at Adam. 

"3 knocks" he says quietly, his eyes never leaving yours. 

"Taps not knocks, too quiet, too gentle" you say, as you both try to analyse the knocking.  
Hey, it's too dangerous not to, okay? 

"Shaky... Cautious?" Adam says.

"Scared..." you say, realising just who's at the door, "Oh my god" 

You quickly let go of Adam and grab a shirt on the arm of the sofa, you hurriedly drop the dressing gown and put the shirt on. You button it up as you rush over to the door. 

Adam holds out his arm to stop you, he catches you by your waist, holding you back. 

"Adam-" 

"Promises are not made for breaking, (y/n)" he says, his voice lower than before.

"And friendships are not made for abandoning" you say, your voice quiet, "I need to make this right" 

"Fine" says Adam, "But I'm staying right here" 

With this said he lets you go and you walk over to the door.

You open it and see the twins along with Kyle, the one person you were not expecting to see.

"Oh my god, (y/n)!" says Nat throwing her arms around you in a tight, ribcage crushing hug. 

Scarlett rushes over to hug you too, so tightly in fact you're pretty sure their combined effort is cutting off your air supply, "We thought you were dead!" she says, her voice shaky.

You hug them both back as Kyle stands there in the doorway, a smile appearing on his shocked face as he walks in and the door shuts behind him.

"You're alive..." he says, seemingly lost for words as the twins release you.

"Are you alright? What happened? How did you get out-" Nat's questions are cut short as Adam steps into view from the living room, now wearing his dressing gown.

Anger immediately takes over her expression.

"You!" she shouts, "You bastard!" 

She tries to go for him but you grab her before she can reach him. Adam just stands there.

"What?" Adam asks with a raised eyebrow as if nothing is amiss. 

"Nat! Stop!" Scarlett shouts, helping you hold her back from attacking Adam, "He saved her!" Scarlett looks over at Adam, her voice less confident, "He must have" 

You move to stand in between Adam and Nat, holding your hand out in front of you to stop Nat from coming closer. 

"Relax, (y/n)" she says, pulling herself from her sister's hold as Kyle steps closer, "What could I possibly do to hurt him? What chance would a human have against a vampire anyway?" she asks.

Your eyes lock onto hers as that word passes her lips. 

"Hm?" she hums, raising her eyebrows at me as that word seems to hit a nerve, "Vampire?" 

As she addresses you Scarlett and Kyle just stare at you, not knowing what to say. 

You feel Adam move closer to you from behind. Kyle takes a step forward and they both stare at each other, dominantly, competitively. 

"That's what you are right?" Nat asks, her eyes flickering between you and Adam, "The two of you?" 

"N-Nat, I-" 

"I almost didn't believe it, y'know? Until Kyle backed the whole thing up and I couldn't deny what I saw in that warehouse any longer" Nat snapped, "You-You changed right in front of us, you changed, (y/n)!" 

As you stand there, shocked at what words were coming from your friend's mouth, you feel the tips of Adam's fingers touch your hand before he takes your hand in his, linking your fingers together with his own. His way of telling you he's right here.

Kyle eyes are drawn to this and he grits his teeth.

"God, we thought you died there!" Nat yells.

"Stop this, Nat!" Scarlett yells, shoving her sister aside, "The most important thing is that she's alive, look, she's alive, okay? She's fine!" she pauses, looking back at you, "Right...?" 

You nod, "Apart from a few burns I'm okay" you say, Scarlett smiles at you, Nat can't help but smile in relief. 

"Are you sure? Cause I don't know if pain works the same way for Vampires as it does for humans" says Nat, jokingly. 

"Nat... Scarlett... I'm so sorry you were brought into this" you say, taking your hand away from Adam's, you bury your face in your hands instead, "It was all my fault..."

"No it wasn't" Kyle says, his eyes on Adam.

"Why do your friends always have to hate me?" he asks moving to stand beside you. 

"They don't know you like I do" you say, Adam smiles down at you.

"'They' are still right here, y'know?" Nat asks.

"Come on" you say, turning to walk into the living room, you push Adam in that direction by your hand on his chest.  
He obliges and backs up into the living room, the twins and Kyle follow you both. 

XXXXXXXXX

"So... You really are a vampire then?" Nat asks as she sits down on one of the sofas. 

Scarlett is sat on the opposite side of the sofa, whilst Kyle is standing up and leaning against the back of it. 

"Yes" you say, as you sit down on the arm of a big chair, "How many times are you gonna make me say it?" 

"I'm sorry, missy, it's just kinda hard to grasp here, y'know?" says Nat smiling at you, you smile back at her, knowing your friendship hasn't been damaged by the truth even though you thought it would be the end of it. 

"And so's Adam right?" asks Scarlett. 

"Yes, he is" says Adam as he walks back into the room, he sits in the chair you're currently perched on. 

He's always trying to be close to you, it seems he doesn't trust your friends, or one of them anyhow. Kyle. He doesn't trust Kyle. They've been giving each other competitive glares ever since he arrived. 

"Were you a vampire when we brought the clothes over?" Nat asks.

"Yes" you say.

"Were you a vampire when we snuck into your own house?" Scarlett asks.

"Yes" you say, getting a little irritated.

"And you were obviously a vampire when we got pissed, right?" Nat asks.

"Yes, look, can you stop saying that word please?" you ask, you can see Adam looking at you from the corner of your eye. 

You turn your head and your eyes meet his for a moment before you look away. 

Kyle sees the conflict between you two but keeps his mouth shut about it. 

"So you two are okay, right? You didn't get hurt, did you?" you ask.

The twins shake their heads, "We ran straight into Adam and we told him everything" says Scarlett, "Not like he stuck around to hear it all" 

"He went after you like a bullet, (y/n), you really are important to him" says Nat.

"That means he gets our stamp of approval for you" says Scarlett, smiling smugly.

"That also means he's done with this conversation" says Adam as he gets up from the chair, "Come find me when they're gone" he whispers into your ear, "We need to talk" 

With that said he walks out of the living room and into the bedroom. 

Well, fuck.

With Adam out of the room, Kyle moves to sit in between the twins. 

"And how did you come into the picture?" you ask him. 

"I needed to know you were okay after... after what happened last time I was here" Kyle says, running a hand through his hair, "I hurt you and I'm sorry" 

"It's okay" you say, you smile at him and he smiles back. 

"Kyle came over to us after he tried this place, Adam was busy saving you at this point and we were busy, well, trying to convince ourselves you weren't an actual vampire" says Nat.  
"We were so scared we just blurted everything out to him" says Scarlett, "And he told us everything"

"Kyle, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody else" you say, rubbing your eyes. 

As you do this the sleeves of the shirt you're wearing fall to your elbows, revealing the bandages around your wrists. 

"(Y/n), what-" 

"Nat, I did have rope bound around my wrists, it did hurt just a little bit" you say, "And my ankles in case you didn't notice" 

They all look down to indeed see the bandages wrapped round your ankles.

"What was that all about?" Scarlett asks, "We don't remember much before we woke up with you" 

"I'll, em... I'll have to tell you later" you say, "Y'know, when I get the all clear" 

You have to lie to protect them. The less they know about everything the better... they know enough already. 

"It's too dangerous right now to tell you everything, something like that could happen again, or something worse..." you trail off, "So it's dangerous for you all to be anywhere near me right now. For your own safety you have to stay away" 

"We're not going anywhere, (y/n)" says Nat.

"Yeah, we're not going to leave you to deal with this on your own" says Scarlett.

"I'm not alone" you say, a smile crosses your face, "I've got Adam" 

"Is he enough?" Kyle asks, eyebrows raised.

"He's more than enough" you say, "He'll always be there to protect me, I know he will... But he can't protect all of us, if you guys get dragged in too deep they'll come after you too" you pause, "They only took you two because you were with me at the time, they don't know who you are, but they know you know me and that's dangerous" 

"Okay, okay, fine!" says Nat, "We'll stay out of the way, alright?" 

She smiles and stands up, "I think one attempt on my life is more than enough for me, thank you" she says, stretching her arms. 

Scarlett stands up too, "But if you ever need us for anything just call us" she says. 

"I will" you say, "Thanks guys" 

"We'll see you later, (y/n)" says Nat.

They both come over to hug you before they let themselves out, leaving you with Kyle.

You're about to say something when you hear footsteps come up from behind you. 

"How many people have you told, Kyle?" says Adam as he stands next to you.

Kyle stands up from the sofa and you stand up to try and put yourself between the two, but Adam grabs your arm, keeping you by his side. 

"How many?" Adam asks again.

"Oh millions" says Kyle, he gives Adam an arrogant look and you feel him tense with irritation, "Relax, I haven't told anyone else" 

You let out a small sigh in relief, closing your eyes. Adam releases your arm, you could move but you stay by his side instead. 

"You alright?" he asks, his voice quieter than before. 

You nod and he turns back to Kyle.

"So..." says Kyle, standing up, "All's well, then?" he asks, kinda awkwardly.

"All's well, Kyle" you say.

"You're not dead?" he asks.

"I'm not dead" you say.

You both smile at each other.

"I need to talk to (y/n)" Adam says, "Alone" 

With that said he walks back off into the bedroom, waiting for you to follow. 

"I'm sorry about him, Kyle" you say, turning back to your friend, "He's still kinda sore after last time" 

"It's alright, (y/n), really" says Kyle, he pauses for a minute, a conflicted look crosses his face before he speaks again, "Do you see what's happening here?" 

You stay silent as Kyle's question hangs in the air between you two.

"He's constantly putting you in danger, (y/n)" Kyle says, "I don't want to argue with you, I don't want to leave like I did last time... But just be careful, will you?" 

"Kyle-"

"I thought you died, (y/n)" he says, "I don't want to go through that again" 

"(Y/n)!" Adam shouts from the bedroom. Impatient bastard.

"I'll go" says Kyle, already walking over to the door.

"Kyle" you say, following him, "Don't tell my parents about this" 

Kyle looks conflicted again for a moment but he nods in agreement anyway.  
Then he opens the door.

"Goodbye, Kyle" you say as he walks out.

He smiles, though you find it's a sad smile, "Goodbye, (y/n)" he says before leaving. 

You let out a sigh before you turn and make your way to the bedroom. 

"Adam?" you say, "Adam? What is it?" 

You take two steps into the bedroom before Adam picks you up from behind and throws you down on the bed.

"Ah! Adam! What-" 

The breath is knocked out of you as he pins you down on the bed, his hands on yours, his face just above yours. 

"Why don't you like being called that?" Adam asks.

"Called what?" you ask, looking up at him.

"A vampire" he says, leaning in closer, "Why?" 

You sigh, "It's just kinda weird, I guess" you say, "Still not used to it yet" 

Adam smiles and nuzzles his nose against yours, brushing his lips over yours, not kissing, just touching, teasing. 

"A-Adam..." you murmur, his hands move from yours to slide down your sides, your eyes follow each others as you drink each other in. 

"Are you..." Adam chuckles to himself, "Are you used to me yet?" 

"Truthfully," you say, raising a hand to gently stroke his cheek with your fingers, "I don't think I'll ever get used to you... to all this" 

"Good" says Adam, leaning into your touch, "I wouldn't want to seem boring to you"

"Oh please" you say, rolling your eyes at him, "You made my life exciting again" 

You slide your hand into his hair, Adam closes his eyes and lets his head droop against your shoulder from the sensation you seem to bring to his body from your touch. 

"Mmm... Believe me," Adam murmurs, lifting his head, "You made my life... this eternity worth living" 

He smiles down at you and you smile back, watching as his pupils dilate.

You squirm a little under him, "You gonna let me get up now?" you ask.

"Hmm... I quite like the view from up here" Adam purrs, moving closer to nuzzle your neck, he skims his lips over your skin making your breath hitch, "You look so helpless in this position, love, so vulnerable yet so receptive..." 

He presses his lips to your neck, at the point just below your ear, you can't help but gasp, your back involuntarily arches, trying to push yourself closer to him. 

Adam chuckles darkly, "See, my pet? See how your body reacts to my touch?" he murmurs, "And that was just a kiss, oh, you know I can do so much more to you" 

"Uh... A-Adam..." you moan at his words, "You bastard..." 

He chuckles again; that fucking sexually frustrating chuckle. 

"I am sorry, love, but I really can't help it" he murmurs, his hands slide down your sides then up underneath your shirt (well, technically it's his shirt but it might as well be your shirt now too since you seem to wear it a lot more than he does).

"Hm Hm..." you hum as he presses another kiss to your neck, this one a little more passionate.

"No, really, I can't" he says, his hands slide over your chest and grab your breasts, you moan and push yourself into his touch.

"Wh-What do you mean?" you stutter as he begins to massage them slowly, applying just a little bit of pressure to have you squirming beneath him. You struggle to keep your eyes open.

Adam chuckles and you swear the sound sends a jolt of pleasure through your body.

"Well, love, since we are, as you know, vampires, we are naturally attracted to each other. That... sexual attraction between us has only become stronger since you turned" Adam murmurs, his large hands still working their magic on your breasts, it's not enough to make you cry out in frustration but, boy, are you getting to that point, especially since now you can definitely feel his arousal press against you, "We both share an ache we know only the other can truly satisfy, since we are both of the same form our bodies naturally want to mate..." 

He takes one of your nipples in between his thumb and forefinger and rolls it, causing you to moan out loud and throw your head back on the bed. Adam growls against your neck and ruts against you, his body wanting friction, not foreplay.

"So it's... um... ugh, n-natural instincts?" you manage to ask, your breathing is now quick as your need for him increases.

"Well," Adam murmurs, his lips by your ear as his voice lowers to a growl, "That and my deep desire to fuck you whenever I lay eyes on you. That, my love, is purely what I feel, in disregard to any instincts or urges" 

Adam sucks on your earlobe as he palms your breasts, his hips rolling suggestively against yours. You gasp out a moan and wrap your arms around him, your hands sliding beneath the dressing gown he's still wearing to feel the muscles of his back tense. 

Adam groans and releases your earlobe from between his lips, he sits up a little on you.

"Hold on" he says, taking his hands away from you only to take off his dressing gown and throwing it on the floor. 

He turns back to you and basically rips the shirt you're wearing open, buttons fly everywhere but neither of you seem to care as he's on you again, this time he goes for one of your breasts with his mouth. He kisses around your nipple before taking it between his lips and sucking. 

"Agh! A-Adam!" you cry, wrapping your arms around him once again and digging your nails into his back. 

You really want to wrap your legs around him but he's still sitting on you, preventing you from doing so.  
Adam smiles against your breast and rolls his hips against yours again. He can see the frustration written all over your face as you try to raise your hips up to meet his.  
You scratch angry lines down his back causing Adam to stop his tortuous work to groan deeply.

"Darling, are you feeling a little... frustrated?" he murmurs, wanting to tease you further but the urge to fill you is getting to him.

"You have no idea..." you say, trying to catch your breath back whilst you have the chance.

He chuckles again, "How would you like me to relieve you of this frustration?" he asks.

This just makes you angrier. 

"Get off me and you'll find out" you say, squirming beneath him again. 

"Actually, I think I have something in mind that will help us both" Adam says, smirking down at you.

"You do?" you ask, acting completely oblivious.

Adam just smiles down at you before getting off of you and standing at the foot of the bed. You lean on your elbows to see what he's up to.

"Strip" he says as he begins to unbutton his jeans. 

You do as he says and quickly take off your clothes throwing them on the floor as Adam kicks away his jeans. You're both completely bare now as you watch each other. You both take heavy breaths in anticipation as your bodies flare with excitement. 

Next thing you know Adam is crawling up to you on the bed, you back right up to the headboard and watch in awe at the muscles of his back as he doesn't stop till he reaches you. You already have your legs parted for him, he smiles at this.

"So eager, aren't you?" he asks, his voice low and rich, "Already open for me, what a good girl" 

He moves to kneel between your parted legs and hovers over you, one hand supporting him on the bed beside you, the other slowly sliding up your thigh. 

His eyes lock onto yours before he crashes his lips against your own, kissing you passionately as his fingers reach your most intimate parts. You moan into his mouth as the cold sensation of his fingers skim across your entrance. He presses the pad of his thumb against your clit and starts to rub in small circles.

You break the kiss to moan in dirty pleasure, Adam glares at you with fully dilated pupils.

"That's it, love, moan for me, cry out for me, as loud as you can" he groans, his member now fully erect and throbbing, aching to be inside you but he's holding himself back and you know it. 

You can't help but cry out his name as he teases your entrance with his fingers whilst still working on your clit. 

"Tell me what you want" he purrs, he sucks at a point on your neck, marking you, he opens his eyes to see the very permanent mark he made previously, the mark that turned you. 

It's strange that the holes from his fangs have seemed to have sealed up but scars show where the damage was done. He feels his fangs grow and descend as his natural urges become almost too much to bare. 

He hisses when you scratch his back again, "Tell me, (y/n)" he says again, "Tell me" 

"I w-want you... ugh, Adam, I want you t-to, mmm... let go, give in to your ur-urges, baby..." you struggle to speak as you feel your climax nearing, "Let your instincts take over" 

Adam lifts his head to look down at you, your hooded eyes widen a little at seeing his fangs and that animalistic look in his eyes, that small sliver of iris still visible in his eyes seems to be of a brighter colour than usual, like some sort of gold orange colour. 

You slide your hands into his hair, pulling his face closer to yours. You bite your lip for a moment as he applies a little more pressure to your clit and that's when you realise. 

"Fuck me" you plead, looking up at him with the same animalistic look in your now golden eyes and your fangs very obvious between your parted lips. You are very much in the same state as he is. 

Adam can't take the look you're giving him along with the words that have just passed your lips. He crashes his lips against yours again and takes his fingers away from your sex. You whimper and Adam growls in return before he grabs your body and flips you round, kneeling behind you. You're now on all fours facing the headboard as you feel Adam grab you from behind. 

"Open your legs wider for me, darling" he groans and you do just that. 

Adam presses his cock against your ass, merely rolling his hips against you.  
You cry out and reach out to take hold of the headboard, grabbing onto it tight. 

Adam chuckles and bends down over your body, his chest against your back as he presses hot wet kisses to the nape of your neck.

"Ugh... Adam..." you groan, pushing yourself back into his arousal. 

Adam growls and bites down on your shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to make you cry out in some sort of mixture of pain and pleasure. 

As he's doing this he takes hold of himself and slides himself against your wet folds, effectively lubricating himself. 

"Fuck, darling, you're always so wet for me" Adam groans, his head resting on your shoulder as he presses kisses to your neck. 

You don't know how long you can stay in this position before your body gives up on you.

Adam positions his head against your entrance and, with his chest against your back, one of his arms wrapped around your waist, the other helping to support you both as he grips the bed, and his face nuzzled against your neck, he thrusts into you. 

You both moan loudly together as with one harsh thrust his entire length is buried inside you. This position makes it all feel so much more brutal, more pleasure driven, more, well, more animalistic. 

You grip the headboard tightly as Adam slides out of you only to thrust himself back into you twice as hard as before. He does this over and over again, thrusting in and out at a brutal pace, his hips slamming into your ass as his moans and grunts go straight into your ear. You arch your back against him, feeling all the pleasure build but you don't want this to end. 

"Fuck" Adam curses, "You're always s-so, ngh, fucking tight for me... my d-dirty girl" 

"Agh! Adam!" you cry out, you don't know how much more of this you can take. 

You bite down on your lip, drawing blood. The taste of it drives you crazy. It was a good thing you two had drunk a lot of blood the other night, it only succeeded in making you draw closer to your point of breaking. 

At this point Adam is suckling at your neck whilst he continues to thrust in and out of you at such a pace.  
His eyes are drawn to the marks on your neck as he slides his fingers down to your needy clit.

"I-I want to, ngh, bite you, love, I n-need to... fuck, I-I" 

"Do it!" you moan, cutting him off. 

He doesn't need telling twice as he bites down hard where he bit you previously, you cry out in an intense mixture of pain and pleasure and push back into his body.  
Adam pulls you up with him to kneel as he drinks from you, his hips slamming up into yours as he feels his climax closing in. You grab hold of his head and thread your fingers in his hair.

"Agh! Adam, I'm going to-" 

"Then do it, do it, come for me, my love, (y/n), come now!" he growls as he pulls himself from your neck, your blood fuelling him, making him stronger. 

He licks the drops of blood that escape the fresh bite marks on your neck, this combined with his fingers toying with your clit, his hard cock filling you over and over again, his hips slamming into you making the head of him hit your g-spot with every thrust and his never ending moans in your ear finally pushes you over the edge. 

You actually scream in pleasure as your much wanted climax hits you, waves of pleasure wash over you as you come around his cock. With one final thrust and a loud groan of your name, Adam orgasms too, filling you with his hot come, making you feel fuller than ever before. 

You feel your knees shake as your body weakens, you can't stay like this any longer as all strength leaves you. Adam wraps his arms around you, supporting you as you both come down from your highs. He lays you down on the bed with him as he stays behind you, his body still pressed against yours as you both lay on your sides.

"F-Fuck, (y/n)..." Adam murmurs, both of you still panting. 

You laugh as you feel your strength returning. 

"Hm hm..." you hum, hearing him chuckle behind you. 

He brings you closer to him and nuzzles your neck, pressing a kiss to your wound before licking his lips, the taste of blood still there. 

"(Y/n)... About biting you-" 

"Instincts?" you ask.

Adam smiles, "Instincts" he says, "It's what we do" 

You both laugh tiredly together for a moment as you return back to your normal selves.

"You done 'mating' with me yet?" you ask, cheekily, looking over your shoulder at him.

Adam laughs and moves his hips a little, "Just a minute, love" he says.

You squint your eyes at him as he grabs your hips, "What? I like being inside you" he says, you shake your head at him and rest back against your pillow. 

"Do you feel a little different?" Adam asks after a moment, nuzzling your neck whilst his lips tend to your wound, licking it. It seems to soothe the burn you feel there now. 

"To be honest, I feel fuller than usual" you say, "That sounds so stupi-"

"No, no, darling, that's good" says Adam, "We really went at it, love, this is the first time I've bitten you whilst having sex with you" 

He pulls out of you at this point and moves to hover over you slightly. 

"We gave into our instincts, vampire on vampire" he says, "It's natural to feel a slight change" 

A look of conflict crosses your face for a moment.

"What is it?" Adam asks.

"Before... Just before, your eyes changed colour, I'm sure of it" you say.

Adam chuckles, "Darling, so did yours" he says.

"They did?" you ask.

He nods, "It's completely normal for us" he says, "We were being our true selves" 

He smiles down at you and you can't help but lean up and press a soft kiss to his perfect lips. Adam kisses you back, it's pure affection and you both love it. Yeah, you can go all out with a brutal fucking session and be as lustful as you want but you can also make these little moments just as passionate as all that. 

"Mmm!" you hum as if you've just thought of something. You break the kiss to speak.

"I've got work to do" you say as you pull away from him and get out of bed. 

You feel really energised after all that, huh, weird. 

"What?" Adam asks, sitting up, "Work?" 

"If you won't let me go out and finish these guys, I'm gonna learn as much as I can about them via the Internet" you say, pulling on some fresh underwear, a vest top and leggings before making your way out of the bedroom.

"(Y/n)-"

"Adam, stay calm, I'm keeping low, don't worry, I'm just curious that's all" you say, Adam shakes his head at you, "It's better to know fully what we're facing, after all. You may know but, alas, I do not" 

Adam just laughs at your mood and follows you out the room. You turn to see him, still completely naked and looking like he doesn't care at all.

"You gonna put some clothes on?" you ask him, a smile tugging at your lips as you search for the laptop you brought with you. 

"No" he says, stretching his arms up above his head, feeling comfortable walking around in nothing around you.

You just shake your head at him and continue searching. 

He is not making it easy for you.


	14. Unwanted Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freezing blood benefits both you and Adam in a very intimate way, but the arrival of some unwanted guests puts a stop to everything... Or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologise enough for how damn long this chapter took to write! I hope this smutty chapter makes up for it!

Blood, Love and Fangs

Part Fourteen

 

"Hmm..." You hum to yourself as you decide what to type into google.

"What is it?" Adam asks, yawning as he walks into the room, a blanket draped around him, one that he found in his bedroom.

"It's okay, I've got it." You say, typing away. 

Adam comes round to sit on the sofa you're currently perched on, he sits opposite you, the sofa is big enough for him to stretch his legs out next to you even with his god damn height.

"Found anything?" He asks.

"'A vampire hunter or vampire slayer is someone who specialises in finding and destroying vampires'." You say, reading from the description on your laptop. "Destroying? Wow. That's not very nice." 

Adam chuckles at the look of disgust on your face. 

"Darling, if you haven't picked it up already, they aren't very nice." He says, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"'They have extensive knowledge of vampires and other monstrous creatures, including their powers and weaknesses'." You continue. "'They use this knowledge to effectively combat them'... What weaknesses do we have?" 

"Not being able to go in the sunlight." Adam says.

"Oh, yeah, that," You say, scrolling through the information. "I can't find anything about our arch enemies yet, I doubt there'll be anything specific about them." 

You sigh and shut the laptop. So, the Internet didn't help but what about Adam?

"So, what else do you know about those guys?" You ask, leaning over to place the laptop on the coffee table.

"Only that they're trying to kill us and they've been killing off other vampires for hundreds of years. They've made it a tradition apparently..." Says Adam. "I have no idea how many of us there are left, darling, I only knew of a few, that's it." 

"So, nothing there then..." You say, leaning back against the sofa and sighing.

"Love," Adam murmurs, you look over at him. "Do not worry yourself over this, as long as we keep low for some time they'll get distracted by others. We just need to disappear for a while." 

"Hmm..." You ponder over the whole idea in your head.

You sigh and give up, you crawl over to Adam who opens up the blankets as you get to him. He wraps the both of you up in them as you rest against his chest. You snuggle up to him and he smiles down at you as you close your eyes.

"Tired?" He asks, you can feel the vibrations of his voice in his chest.

"Yeah, it's weird, I felt totally re-energised before but now, well, now I'm crashing." You murmur, nuzzling his chest. 

Adam chuckles. "Then crash, I'm right here, darling," He murmurs, his fingers thread through your hair, letting it slide through his fingers. "Staying low won't be as boring as you think." 

"Hmm?" You hum, your eyes still closed.

"I get you all to myself whilst we're stuck here, no more interruptions." Adam murmurs, tucking some strands of your hair behind your ear.

"Is that really all you can think about?" You ask, jokingly. You don't need to open your eyes to know he's smiling at you. 

He chuckles and only holds you a little tighter.

"Sorry, darling, I can't help myself." He whispers. 

You shake your head at him and nuzzle his chest, snuggling into him more. Adam smiles down at you, he wraps the blankets more around you both before he lets his head tilt back against the arm rest of the sofa. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he feels you relax against him.

"Adam?" You murmur, curling up a little more.

"Mm hm?" Adam hums, you can feel it vibrate in his chest, it's actually quite calming. 

"I love you." You mumble out, tiredly. 

A slow smile appears on Adam's face as he drinks in your words. 

"I know, love, I know..." Adam murmurs, shifting a little beneath you to get more comfortable. "Get some rest, (y/n), you'll need it."

XXXXXXXXXX

"(Y/n), what are you doing?" Adam asks. He's leaning against the door frame in his black jeans and dressing gown which is casually left open.

"AGH!" You shout in surprise before you stumble from your crouched position in front of the open freezer and land with a thump on the tiled floor. "Ow... Will you stop scaring me like that?" 

Adam just chuckles and wanders over as you kneel in front of the freezer and go through it's contents. 

"If you answer my question, love." He says, standing next to you. 

"I wanted to get a little creative." You say.

Adam raises an eyebrow at you. "Are we not creative enough already?" He asks.

"I mean blood-wise, Adam." You say, rolling your eyes.

"Well, I've had a few ideas, love, and-"

"Ah ha!" You say, finally finding what you had been searching for. You pull the ice lolly tray from the freezer before standing up with it and closing the freezer door with your foot. 

"What-" 

You slip past Adam, cutting him off, excited by your creation, and put the tray down on the kitchen bench. 

"I may or may not have made ice lollies..." You trail off, your back to Adam. "Out of blood."   
You manage to take one of the ice lollies out of the tray perfectly. You study it, in awe of your creation.

You suddenly feel Adam slide his arms round your waist and push his chest against your back, he looks over your shoulder at the dark red ice lolly in your hand.

"You what?" He asks, nuzzling your neck affectionately. 

You turn yourself in his embrace, Adam grips the kitchen counter on either side of you, effectively caging you in his hold. You lift the lolly up between the two of you. 

"Try it." You say, holding it up for him.

Adam raises an eyebrow at you before he leans in a little toward the blood lolly. He seems to sniff it before giving it an experimental lick. You see his pupils dilate before he takes the lolly between his lips and sucks, he lets out a slight groan of pleasure at the taste and lets his eyes flutter shut. A small smile takes over your lips at his reaction. 

Adam opens his eyes and sees you smiling at him, he lets the lolly slide from his lips before taking it from you. He moves forward a little more, his body pressing against you, you can feel the counter digging into your lower back but your current craving for this closeness makes you forget it.

Adam lifts the tip of the lolly to your lips, your eyes flicker from his to the frozen blood before you. This should be good.  
You don't hesitate in licking it much to Adam's liking, you savour the taste as you then suck on it. Sure, it's still blood and all, but in lolly form? Could this be any better?   
You feel your fangs descend as the blood melts in your mouth.  
Adam slowly pulls it away from you, you lick your lips and look up at him. He's already looking at you with hooded eyes, they've changed colour again, they're now a golden orange colour. His fangs have descended too. 

"I love your creativity, darling..." He murmurs, he licks his lips. "How many more do we have?" 

"After this one we have three more..." You say, Adam smiles.

He leans in a little more, his lips by your ear, your hands slide up to his bare chest, pushing aside his dressing gown. 

"Perfect..." Adam purrs. "Now, love," He pauses when your eyes meet. "This may be a little cold." 

You look up at him questioningly just before you feel him slide the tip of the lolly across your collarbone, you shiver and let out a shaky breath at the feeling of it. You close your eyes as Adam slowly trails the lolly upwards, towards your jaw. He leans into you, you feel him nuzzle his nose against you and hear his breathing become heavier. He presses his lips to your cheek and leaves a faint red line of blood across your jaw with the lolly. 

"A-Adam..." You whimper as he proceeds to suck and lick the blood from you. You can feel the cold blood trickle down between your breasts from your collar bone, stimulating you further. 

Adam chuckles. "Oh, Darling... Was that alone enough to break you?" He murmurs. 

You try your hardest to keep your cool. 

"Just how weak do you think I am?" You ask, raising your eyebrows at him. 

Adam smirks before leaning down just a little more, he drags his tongue up between your breasts, catching the trickle of blood in its path. A whimper escapes you at the feeling, his tongue sets your skin on fire. Adam looks up at you and licks his lips.

"About that weak..." He murmurs, smugly. 

You try to snap out of it and take back control, you narrow your eyes at him. You take the lolly from him and, keeping eye contact with Adam the entire time, you slowly lick up the length of it. His eyes darken at your teasing. 

"Darling..." He growls, warning you. The idea of seeing how far you can push him makes you smile. 

You lean in just a little bit more, you brush your lips against his, you can't hold back a smile when he starts leaning in to meet you. His eyes close as you kiss him softly but before Adam has the chance to kiss you back, you slip out of his hold and wander to the door. You hear him chuckle darkly. 

"You really want to play this game again, love?" He asks. 

Stopping at the door and taking a suck of the lolly, you smile at him. 

"Scared of losing?" 

"If I recall correctly," Adam purrs, leaning back against the kitchen bench, his arms crossed. "I won last time." 

"Whatever." You say, turning away before he can react. You continue to suck on the lolly as you make your way to the living room. 

"What was that?" 

Adam's voice makes you jump, he's already right behind you, you didn't even hear his footsteps.   
You don't answer him, knowing it'll rile him up even more, and continue walking away from him. 

Suddenly his arms are around you, he picks you up with ease, your back to his front. You squeak in surprise and almost drop what's left of the lolly.

"Adam!" 

"I don't like being ignored, darling." He growls. 

He carries you over to the sofa before setting you down on it. You turn around, standing up on the sofa and looking down at Adam, your face a little above his. A smile takes over your lips when his eyes meet your own, they're still a dark golden colour. 

Keeping this eye contact, Adam takes the lolly from you. He bites off what's left of it, drops the stick and leans down again to drag the quickly melting blood ice across your collarbone. 

"A-Adam..." You moan, as he sucks your skin. 

His arms wrap around you, holding you close to him as he carries on his sweet torture. Feeling the cold bite of the ice and Adam's soft lips now on your neck, makes your knees buckle under the pleasure. Adam moves you to straddle him as he sits down on the sofa, his lips still working wonders across your neck. He stops by the bite marks.   
He smiles against you and presses a soft kiss to them. You whimper, Adam pulls away slightly to look at you.

"Does it still hurt, love?" He asks.

"N-No..." You manage to murmur. "It's just sensitive." 

Adam kisses the same spot, sending a shiver down your spine. You rest your head against his shoulder and thread your fingers through his hair. Adam nuzzles you lovingly, it's then that you spot the bite marks from your own fangs on his neck. You curiously skim your fingers over them. In a flash Adam has you pinned down on the sofa, his hands on your wrists, his body between your legs, his face just above yours. 

"Does it still hurt, love?" You ask, imitating him. 

"Sensitive." He purrs, smiling.

"Still?" You ask, remembering how you bit him quite a while ago. 

Adam chuckles. 

"You bit me quite hard, darling." 

Worry washes over you.

"I did?" You ask. He squeezes your wrists before leaning in closer, his lips ghosting over your own.

"I loved it." Adam growls, his voice low and seductive. 

He's about to kiss you when he's interrupted by four slow knocks at the door. You try to move but Adam keeps you pinned down.

"Adam-"

"Shh..." He whispers. "Don't move." 

Fear starts to take over you. Who could it be? Does Adam already know? A few tense minutes pass, you're both still and silent. Then there are four more knocks. 

"I want you to follow me," Adam whispers, slowly moving to stand. He holds out his hand. "Quickly and quietly, understand?" 

You nod and take his hand, he leads you as quietly as possible into the bedroom. 

"Stay here." Adam says, he goes for the door but you grab his arm. 

He looks back at you, his eyes still golden, still glowing from before. His fangs are still showing too.  
Adam smiles at you, placing his hand on yours. 

"It's alright." He assures you before he walks out the room, closing the door. 

You stay by the door, wanting to know what's going on. You hear Adam open the front door and the voice of a man you've never heard before. 

He's demanding to be let in and Adam... Adam lets him!

They're arguing now, you can't hear what it's about. You lean against the door, trying you best to hear as much as possible, and that's when the door is suddenly thrown open. You fall forwards and land on your hands and knees. You hear the man chuckle and see his feet in front of your hands, you quickly pull yourself to stand. 

"So," He says, turning to Adam behind him. "This is the girl you spoke of?" 

You narrow your eyes at him. He's quite tall, standing at about six foot, not as tall as Adam but, of course, he still towers over you. He has short black hair, his eyes are a piercing blue and he has high cheekbones which make his face look all the more sharper. 

"My name is-"

The man grabs you by the chin, forcing you to open your mouth, his eyes go straight to your fangs.

"This is your doing, I suppose?" He asks. You struggle to get free. Adam grabs the man by the arm with a vice-like grip. 

"Enough, John." He growls. John weakens his grip and you manage to get away. To your own shock, you hiss at him, showing your fangs aggressively. 

"Feisty, isn't she?" Says John, he notices the shock evident on your face. "I'm guessing you've never done that before." 

You shake your head slowly. 

"No... I-I haven't..." You say, weakly. 

Adam frowns at John before taking your hand and leading you away from him, over to the sofa.   
After sitting you down, Adam turns back to John who's stood watching you both, intently. 

"Why are you here?" He asks. 

"You haven't visited the hospital in quite a while, I thought you may have took off." 

The hospital...? You have vivid memories of that place, of those awful men who took you there and did God knows what to you. You shudder and John notices. 

"You really think I'd do that?" Adam asks. 

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Says John. 

There's a tense silence between you all before everything seems to fall into place in your mind. 

"You're the man who supplies Adam with blood." You say.

"Clever girl." John says, smirking. Adam grits his teeth, he obviously doesn't want John anywhere near you. "My name is John Harrison, I live not that far from you both and I work over at the hospital." He pauses, smiling. "My job grants me free and unlimited access to the heavily stocked blood blanks there. A few bags of blood go missing every so often, none of the idiots there have noticed yet." 

"Isn't that dangerous?" You ask. 

"Oh, very." 

Adam rolls his eyes and sits down next to you on the sofa, his arm rests just behind you.   
John keeps an eye on you both.

"There has been much unwanted attention around here recently." John says, he moves to sit in an armchair near you.

"It's my fault." You say.

"(Y/N)-"

"Adam, it is. They're here because of me." 

"No." Adam says, his eyes meeting yours. "I started this. If it weren't for me, love, you wouldn't be in this mess." 

"Who else knows of you, (Y/N)?" John asks, purposefully changing the conversation. 

Your eyes linger on Adam's before they drift down to your hands in your lap, you fiddle anxiously. 

"A few people; my friends." You say, looking up at him. "I've told them to stay away, I don't want anymore harm to come to them." 

"Anymore?" 

You open your mouth to speak but the memories of that night with Nat and Scarlett spill into your mind... trapped in that building with the thick smoke choking you, blinding you, killing you. You shudder and find you have no words to explain. 

Adam's arm behind you moves to curl around your waist, bringing you closer to him. 

"They are safe, just like us if we stay here." Says Adam.

John leans closer, his eyes on you.

"Do you really believe that?" 

Adam narrows his eyes at John and sits forward.

"Leave." He demands. 

John chuckles darkly, finding Adam's aggressive attitude amusing. 

"Oh, come come, Adam, don't be like that." He says, smirking. "Why don't we have a chat about this 'mess' you spoke of?" 

"It's not your concern." Adam growls, his arm tightens around you.

"It's my concern now." John says, taking on a darker tone. He pulls himself to stand and takes a few steps around the room. "I saw them, the hunters, back at the hospital... just after you both left actually."

"They didn't see you, did they?" You ask.

"Of course not, I'm not as careless as you two. Plus I work there, I'm supposed to be there. Why would they be suspicious of me?" 

You narrow your eyes at him. You've had enough.

"Is there anything else you want to say or are we done here?" You ask, becoming defensive. There's something about this John Harrison that doesn't sit right with you. Adam smirks at your words.

"Why so soon? Was I interrupting something?" John raises an eyebrow. You glance at Adam and see his eyes are still dark and golden, his fangs are still quite obvious too. You know you're very much in the same state. 

"We were just-"

"You can't lie to me, (Y/N), I'm one of you, I know when vampires are up to something." John says, he pauses. "Your neck is red in some places too. I know blood when I see it." 

You stay silent and anxiously bite your bottom lip, feeling a little embarrassed, you consciously rub your hand across your collarbone. Adam smiles darkly before pulling you closer.

"We'd like to get back to that something, if that's okay with you." He says. You blush at his words and find that you can't look at John in the eyes anymore. 

Your uninvited guest sighs before he speaks. 

"There's another reason I'm here." He admits. 

"You mean you didn't come here just to check on me?" Adam asks, sarcastically. "That hurts."

"Look, Adam," John says, his voice taking on a stern tone. "The hunters have become very active around here, I can't..." He swallows anxiously. "I can't keep my sister and myself safe any longer. You know what they're like, you know what they will do to us if they find us. They're lingering near my home. I-"

"No. Fucking. Way." Adam growls. 

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask yet!" John snaps.

"You're not staying here, John, not you and definitely not your sister." 

"When they get their hands on us, they'll kill us." John says. The confidence he once possessed suddenly seems to leave him. "Come on, Adam, please, you know what it's like. I need to keep my sister safe. There's no one else we can turn to but you." 

Adam lets out an annoyed sigh. 

"Adam..." You say, quietly. He turns to face you and his eyes meet yours. 

"(Y/N)..." Adam murmurs. "You don't know them like I do." 

"You're right, I don't." You say. "But I can't let anyone else go through what I did."

"Love-"

"How long would you need to stay here?" You ask, facing John. Adam's eyes are still on you.

"A few days at least." John says. Adam runs a hand through his hair. 

"Three days." He mutters, his words seem forced. "Three days and that's it, you're out of here, alright?" 

John nods, a smile appearing on his face. It's almost as if he can't believe what he's hearing. 

"She's really had an affect on you, hasn't she?" He says. 

Adam stands at this. 

"If you or your sister lay a hand on her, I will give you both to the hunters myself. Is that understood?" He growls. 

John chuckles. 

"Of course." He says, backing up a few steps. "I need to fetch my sister, I will be back." 

And with that said, he leaves. You stand up and press a brief kiss to Adam's cheek, he leans into your touch and looks at you. 

"I'm doing this for you, love. Just stay cautious around them both. We all have history, I don't want it to consume you." He murmurs, his eyes full of concern. "Not you." 

"It won't." You assure him. You slip your hand up his chest through the gap in his dressing gown, wanting to comfort him. 

Adam takes your other hand and raises it to his lips, he kisses your palm before nuzzling it, lovingly. His eyes flutter shut as you rub a small part of his chest, his free hand rests on your lower back, pulling you a little closer. After a few moments, Adam opens his eyes.

"I hate to say it but he's right. Your neck is looking rather red in some places." He murmurs, totally breaking the moment with that smug smile of his. You roll your eyes and can't help but laugh a little.

"Oh, I wonder why..." You mutter, leaving him to go find a mirror somewhere. 

You hear him follow you to the mirror in the bedroom and watch in the reflection as he slides his arms around your waist. The marks of blood on your neck are so obvious that they make you blush deeply. 

"Maybe I can help you with this, darling." Adam purrs, leaning in to press his lips to your neck. He softly licks a patch of blood, his eyes watch your reflection as you struggle to keep your composure. 

"A-Adam..." You gasp, he continues to suckle at your neck, relishing in your whimpers. "S-Stop... Harrison will be-"

"He needs to get his sister, that gives us around about half an hour, love." Adam interrupts, grinning, pulling you closer. He raises one hand to delicately stroke his fingers over your jaw, his eyes darken. 

"I could have ripped his arm off when he touched you like that." He murmurs. 

"Well," You say, turning in his embrace to face him. "I, for one, am glad you didn't. I'm sure his sister wouldn't have liked that." 

Adam sighs at the mention of Harrison's sister. Is she really that bad?

"They won't be here long, I promise. If they say anything to you-"

"I'll be fine." You try to reassure him but it's obvious by his face that your words aren't working, so you lean up just a little and give him a brief kiss. "I can handle it." 

Adam leans his forehead gently against your own and closes his eyes. With one hand he tucks your hair behind your ear, with the other he takes your hand and squeezes just a little. 

"Adam-"

"Don't trust them." Adam says, his voice takes on a serious tone. He opens his eyes. "Just don't... I-"

He's interrupted by four knocks at the door, the seriousness of the situation leaves him instantly as he rolls his eyes and curses. 

"She was waiting outside, wasn't she?" You ask. 

"This just gets better and better..." Adam says through gritted teeth. 

His words are followed by four more knocks, considerably louder than the first, which just makes Adam curse louder too.

XXXXXXXXX

Whilst Adam deals with John and his sister you decide to freshen up, not wanting anyone else to point out the patches of blood on your neck and chest. Your cheeks redden when you look at them, the blush is half due to the embarrassment of Harrison's words lingering in your head, and half due to the memory of feeling Adam's lips on your skin, greedily following the drops of blood he'd trailed across your collarbone.

You take a breath to calm yourself and head to the bathroom. You quickly wash away the marks with a damp flannel, put on one of Adam's shirts over your vest top and make your way to the living room to help Adam. 

You spot him losing the will to live over in the armchair as John and his sister argue with each other. It seems like she doesn't really like the idea of staying here. Join the club.   
As you approach Adam he reaches out and grabs your arm, pulling you to sit in his lap. 

"Fucking hell, save me." He mutters before you can speak. Are they driving him insane already? You have to live with them for three more days... This is going to be fun. 

"They won't be here long." You say, in an effort to cheer him up. 

"I can't take it." He groans, burying his face into your neck.

You can't help but smile at his irritation. 

"You must be (Y/N)." 

You look around and see that John's sister is standing a few steps from you both, glaring at you with her bright blue eyes. You hadn't even noticed that she'd stopped arguing with her brother. 

"Um, yeah," You say, standing up, much to the dislike of Adam. "That's me." 

Her eyes skim over you before she huffs out a small laugh.

"This, Adam," She begins, a mocking smile on her lips. "This is the girl you changed? She won't last five minutes on her own." 

"Excuse me?" You say, not afraid to speak up against her. 

Adam stands at this and moves slightly to be by your side. 

"Aw, did I hit a nerve?" Says John's sister, her smug smile only growing. 

"(Y/N) is the reason you and your brother are here, Beth." Adam says, his voice low, you can feel his anger. "She wanted to give you a chance. Don't make her regret that." 

Beth takes a moment before speaking, her eyes flicker to you before they rest on Adam. You wonder if she's rethinking her approach towards you. Her long mousy brown hair is tied up in a messy bun, she has the looks to pull it off which you secretly envy. 

"And here I was thinking you wanted me here, Adam." She says. 

Oh, look at that, she's only winding you both up more.   
Adam lets out a chuckle and shakes his head in disbelief. 

"Trust me, I certainly did not." He says. 

A look of conflict flashes across Beth's face, it only lasts for a moment but you pick up on it. That mocking smile returns, you see why Adam did not want them staying here. 

"Well-"

Beth opens her mouth to speak but the voice of her brother stops her from saying anything more. 

"Beth, shut up." John says. Beth narrows her eyes at him as he walks over to you all. "If they kick us out the hunters will find us, do you want that?" 

Letting out an annoyed huff, Beth wanders away from you, she disappears into the kitchen. 

"Thank you." You say, quietly. 

"Your welcome. I apologise for her behaviour." John says, wanting to stay on your good side. "Just ignore her. She must learn to think before she speaks." 

With that said, he walks off to calm his sister. 

You feel Adam nudge your fingers with his own before he gently takes your hand in his.   
"Well," You begin, trying to find the right words. "She seems... lovely." 

Adam chuckles before sitting down on the arm of the chair, he's still holding your hand so you move to stand between his legs.

"We might as well get used to it, love," Adam says, sighing. "To be completely honest with you, I'd rather they anger us more so we have an excuse to kick them out."

Your eyes fall to rest on Adam's hand holding yours, his thumb slowly rubs it, comforting you. Even with his soft touch you can't help but let your mind wander to what Beth was saying just before. Could you really last five minutes without Adam? The rope burns across your wrists are painful reminders of the last time you weren't with Adam, you can't help but let everything dawn on you. Adam wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you, if you hadn't let him in that night he never would have bitten you, and all of this wouldn't have happened. Guilt washes over you and you can't do anything to stop it.

"Hey," Adam murmurs, his other hand gently cups your cheek to make you look up at him. "She's just trying to wind you up, darling, don't let it get to you." 

"I'm not." You say. He smiles at you and leans in a little. 

"Liar." Adam murmurs, he tucks a few strands of your hair behind your ear.

You raise your eyebrows at him and his smile only grows before he leans in more and presses his lips to yours in a soft kiss. Feeling thankful for his comfort, you kiss him back. 

How do his lips make your heart skip a beat even now? 

XXXXXXXXXX

"I spy..." You say, but Adam interrupts. 

"No." 

"With my little eye..." 

"Stop." 

"Something beginning with-"

"Say one more word and I will ban you from this sofa." Adam murmurs. 

You're both currently lying with each other on the sofa, Adam at one end, you at the other, and your legs are resting comfortably on his. 

You fake a gasp at his words.

"How could you?" You joke, Adam chuckles.

"Quite easily." He says. 

You sit up a little and sigh. 

"You wouldn't have gotten it anyway." You say.

"Oh, is that right?" Adam says, moving to sit up too. "What does it begin with?" 

"B." 

"Book." 

"Fuck." 

Adam chuckles at the defeat written all over your face before he starts to move up to you.

"You know, love, I was thinking..." His voice changes to a low murmur as he comes to stop, kneeling just before your legs. He's quite close now, since you've brought your knees up to your chest. 

"Hm?" You hum, your eyes drifting from his to watch as his hands slowly rub up and down your bare legs. Feeling his hands on your skin makes your heart skip a beat. 

You're wearing one of his shirts (as usual) and some comfy shorts, it's too hot in the house to wear anything heavier. Adam is obviously thinking the same thing as he's only wearing his black jeans. 

"If you're feeling bored we should pick up where we left off," He purrs, squeezing your legs a little. "We have some unfinished business to take care of, darling." 

His words send a shiver down your spine, your lips part as your breathing deepens. 

"We..." You have trouble trying to get your words out as Adam manages to part your legs and move closer to tower over you. "We can't."

Adam raises an eyebrow in a challenging kind of way and you find yourself sinking back into the sofa. 

"And why can't we?" He asks, he leans closer, one hand supporting himself just beside your head the other toys with the bottom of your shorts. 

You swallow anxiously. Feeling him so close has your heart sky-rocketing, the way he's pushing himself against you makes your desire for him increase dramatically.

"B-Because John and Beth are here. We can't when those two are around." You say. The Harrison's are literally in the spare bedroom just down the hall, if they walked in or even if they heard you... you'd never be able to face them again! 

Adam smiles mischievously, he dips his fingers underneath your shorts a little. You blush, a little embarrassed at how quick he's able to turn you on. 

"They won't hear us if we keep quiet, love." Adam murmurs. You let out a small moan and Adam gasps in pleasure as he pushes himself against you more, letting you feel how excited he's become.   
"Keeping quiet may not be as easy as you think..." You say, trying to keep your voice down.   
Adam smiles and rocks his hips against yours, you're about to moan out but he kisses you to keep you quiet. 

"You might be right, darling." Adam says when he breaks the kiss, he smiles down at you. 

"I am right." You say, finding your voice. "And when I say we can't..." 

You push against his chest to move him. Adam lets you push him to sit back, even though he'd rather pin you down on the sofa and make rough, passionate love to you over and over until you scream. Who cares if they hear what you're up to? 

You sit up on your knees and lean in so your lips are by his ear, you smile when he leans into you, his hands move to slide across your hips. 

"It means we can't, baby." You whisper. 

You pull back from him and try not to smile too much at the frustration evident on his face. He teased you so now you're giving him a taste of his own medicine. 

Just as you get up from the sofa, John walks in, he stops a few steps into the room.

"Was I interrupting something again?" He asks. 

"Course not." You say, making your way to the bedroom. Adam licks his now dry lips, his eyes follow your every move. You make sure to sway your hips a little more, knowing how much it will get to him. "I'm just gonna go in the shower, be out in a bit." 

John watches as you walk out of the room, then he looks over at Adam who runs a hand through his hair and takes a breath to steady himself. 

XXXXXXXXXX

A shower was just what you needed to calm yourself down, you feel so refreshed and awake now. You're still in the shower, letting the hot water wash over you just one last time. Just before you can turn the shower off, you hear the bathroom door open and close. 

You go to the shower door and just as you're about to open it, Adam opens it from the other side. You back up a little as he steps into the shower completely naked, he closes the shower door behind him. He moves closer to you, his eyes are dark and his lips are parted.

"Adam-"

"You really think you can tease me like that and leave me wanting you, needing you..." Adam growls, he keeps coming towards you, that look of hunger in his eyes is making your heart beat go crazy. "You left me thinking about all the ways I could take you, darling..." 

You feel the cold wall of the shower behind you and watch as Adam comes to a stop in front of you. 

"On the sofa, with you on top of me, riding me, crying out as I pull your tight, wet heat down onto my eager, throbbing cock over and over again." He purrs, his voice low and so very, very seductive. The water pouring down over his body isn't helping you keep yourself together. "Or how about the floor? With you in front me on all fours, legs spread wide so I can take you from behind, hard and fast as I spank your pert little ass every time I thrust my entire length into you." 

You actually moan out at this point even though he hasn't even touched you yet, Adam smiles, pleased at your reaction. 

"Or on the bed? I could tie your wrists to the headboard and have my way with you, slowly and intimately or quick and demanding, teasing you with my mouth on your breasts and my fingers between your thighs, never letting you reach your peak until I think you've earned it." Adam murmurs, he leans in a little, his lips nearing your own. He's careful not to let his body touch yours. You find you can't form words in the state you're in. "Or what about right here, in the shower, my sweet girl? I could fuck you right now, lift you up against the wall, have your legs tight around me as I make you take every inch of me. Our wet bodies moving as one as I quickly bring you to the edge and push you over it into overwhelming pleasure..." 

You can't take it anymore and crash your lips into his, you wrap your arms around his neck to pull him closer. Adam kisses you back hungrily, he pushes you back into the wall and lifts you up, you quickly wrap your legs around his waist and moan into the kiss when you feel his arousal press against you. Adam groans and deepens the kiss, forcing his tongue between your lips and claiming your mouth entirely. You whimper wanting more, when he starts to grind against you, you have to break the kiss to moan out at loud the feeling.   
Adam chuckles, a little breathless. 

"Is this you trying to keep quiet, love?" He asks, smirking at you. 

You narrow your eyes at him but can't help let a smile take over your lips at his words.

"Shut up." You say, leaning into kiss him again. 

Adam leans back in too and eagerly claims your lips with his own, he groans into your mouth when you nip his bottom lip, playfully. He grinds against you which makes you thread your fingers through his soaking wet hair and tug. Adam is the one to break the kiss this time, his chest is heaving against yours as he struggles to keep himself back, fearing he's moving too fast. When his eyes meet yours he smiles at the faint golden colour that's taken over your irises, he pulls at your bottom lip with the pad of his thumb and confirms his suspicions when he spots your fangs. Perhaps he isn't moving too fast after all...

You dig your fingers into his back as he moves to press kisses across your jaw, down to that spot on your neck just below your ear. Knowing it's your sweet spot he nips it a little, causing you to whimper in his hold. 

"A-Adam..." 

Hearing you moan his name is enough to send Adam into overdrive. It only takes a few seconds before you can feel the head of his arousal pushing against your entrance. You tighten your legs around him to urge him on, he doesn't need to be told twice. 

Adam's lips ghost over yours before he thrusts his entire length inside of you in one go, you cry out at the sudden stretch and loll your head back against the wall. Adam closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing as he quickly slides out and delivers another hard thrust, slamming you back against the wall. You're so focused on what Adam's doing that you don't register any pain, all you care about is him, his groans, his wet body sliding against yours, his hips setting up such a rough and unforgiving pace of thrusts. 

The noise of the shower drowns out your combined whimpers and moans. Adam digs his fingers into your thighs to bring you down harder onto his throbbing cock. 

"Oh, f-fuck, yes... yes..." Adam gasps out, his thrusts faltering a little as you tighten around him. "Ahhh... You're so tight, so wet for me, darling..." 

Every time you try to press your lips to his, he reaches a certain spot inside you making it impossible not to cry out. 

"Come on, my sweet girl... I know you're, ahh, close..." Adam says, panting as he picks up the pace. 

He's right, of course he is, and with only a few more thrusts you fall over the edge into intense pleasure. You moan his name over and over as you throb around his length, Adam can't help but kiss you, passionately, your orgasm setting off his own. His face contorts in pleasure as he releases deep inside of you, breaking the kiss to moan and grunt, unable to keep his mouth closed as his high washes over him. 

He leans against you, pushing you against the wall as his whole body relaxes. You smooth back his hair and tuck a few stray strands that are plastered to his face behind his ear.   
Adam kisses you lazily, he slides out of you and helps you down. You manage to stand on shaky legs and rest your hands on Adam's chest to steady yourself. 

"We've wasted so much water..." You say, still quite breathless. 

Adam chuckles. 

"It was entirely worth it, love." He murmurs, making you blush. 

Adam smiles down at you and slips his arms around your waist, he moves backwards into the water more to let it rinse over you both. 

You remember the last time you spent time in the shower together, that didn't end all to well... You're glad this time went better... a lot better. 

Adam runs a hand through your hair, pushing it away from your face just as you had done with his. He still has an arm around you, keeping you close to him. As the water pours down over you both, you bask in this intimacy and the afterglow of your high. You don't want to leave this moment. 

XXXXXXXXXX

You wake up somewhat suddenly in the middle of the night, feeling really thirsty. You feel Adam's arm draped over your waist, you look over your shoulder and see he's still fast asleep. After that shower you both dried off and got straight into bed, feeling tired and kinda cold on the account of your nakedness. 

Thirst is nagging away at you and you can't fight it any longer, you have to go get a drink. To your surprise, you manage to slip from Adam's hold and get out of the bed without waking him. Grabbing one of Adam's shirts, you wander through into the living room and then into the kitchen, buttoning up the shirt as you go along. 

You have to hold back a yelp in surprise when you see John standing there, leaning against the counter, looking rather deep in thought. 

"John? What are you doing up?" You ask.

"I could ask you the same question." He says, his eyes skim over your body. You feel a little bit too exposed before him, you nervously tug on the bottom of the shirt. 

"I'm thirsty." You say, walking up to the cupboard and grabbing a cup from it. "You?" 

"I'm bored." John says. He watches as you go to the sink and fill the cup with water. "What happened to you?" 

You look up at him. 

"What...?" Your voice trails off. John just smiles at you. 

"The marks on your wrists and ankles, they're burns, aren't they? Rope burns?" He asks. 

You immediately feel very uncomfortable and stay silent. 

"I thought so." He crosses his arms and leans back against the counter more. "Now, Adam isn't the one to tie his most beloved up with rope, well, not as harsh as that, so the question is... Who did?" 

"I-" 

"And that mark on your face, it's only slight but I can still see it. Adam certainly isn't the one to punch a sweet girl such as yourself in the face."

"Stop-" You say, grabbing your cup tight, trying to get a word in but John just keeps going.

"Where was he during all this?" He asks. This angers you.

"Adam saved me." You say, John only chuckles mockingly. 

"You think he always will?" He asks. 

You turn around at the sound of someone clearing their throat and watch as Adam walks in, dressed in his dressing gown and an angry look. 

He says nothing, he just picks you up in his arms, bridal style, and heads back to the bedroom. You keep tight ahold of your water, managing not to spill it. 

"Go to bed, John." Adam shouts over his shoulder.

"Good night to you too." You hear John shout from the kitchen. 

"I'll kill him one day." Adam growls as he carries you into the bedroom. 

"I guess I woke you up then." You say. He sets you down before the bed. 

"John has a habit of speaking loudly." He says, his eyes search yours. "Are you alright?" 

"Oh, yeah," You say, taking a drink and putting the cup down on the bedside table. You get back into bed and snuggle into the covers. "I'm better in here. It's too cold." 

Adam smiles and takes off his dressing gown before getting in beside you. 

"You know what I meant." He says. 

You bite your lip, feeling a little anxious. 

"He was just being a little intrusive, that's all," you say, Adam lies down on his back and curls an arm around your waist, bringing you to his side. "I'm fine." 

"Hm hm..." Adam hums, you can sense his disbelief but you're too tired to say anything about it. 

You pull the covers up around you both and snuggle into his side, resting your head against his chest. You feel Adam take your hand in his and keep it against his chest, he caresses it and you suddenly realise he's focusing on your wrist.   
He's about to speak but you interrupt.

"If you apologise one more time I'll push you out of this bed." You murmur. Adam huffs out a laugh and squeezes your hand. 

"You wouldn't." He whispers.

"I would. It'd be difficult but I would." You whisper back, feeling sleep start to take over. 

"Good night, love." Adam says. 

"Good night, Adam..." You trail off as your eyes close.

He cuddles you close as you both easily drift off in each other's embrace. 

XXXXXXXXXX

John didn't sleep that night. 

The words he said to you echo in his mind and the guilt behind his motives keep him awake through the hours. 

Could he really do this? 

He had to. They promised to keep his sister safe if he did this. 

He had no choice.


End file.
